No tengas miedo a vivir
by Blankaoru
Summary: Naoko finalmente tiene lo que siempre soñó. ¿Se atreverá a vivirlo? ACTO 12 ARRIBA
1. La niña de los Jazmines

_**No tengas miedo a vivir.**_

_**Acto uno**_

_**La niña de los jazmines**_.

* * *

><p>Finalmente Enishi, el chico que le gustaba, parecía haber reparado en ella. Kaoru sintió sus mejillas teñirse de carmín al recordar el modo en que él le dijo que era "bonita", poco antes de salir de la escuela.<p>

Soñando, soñando, al doblar la esquina, Kaoru se encontró con un camión de mudanzas aparcado frente a su casa. O para ser más exactos, ante un edificio de dos pisos, que albergaba cuatro departamentos. Kaoru vivía en el piso de arriba y el departamento del lado llevaba meses sin ocupantes.

El camión se marchó cuando la joven le dio alcance, y desde la calle pudo notar algunas cajas apiladas en el pasillo por el que tendría que pasar. Con curiosidad, cargando su maletín de estudiante, subió la escalera y disimuladamente trató de descubrir a las personas que vivirían junto a ella. Rogó para que no fuera otra anciana como la señora Sato.

El pasillo estaba cerrado por las cajas y muebles menores. La joven, de ojos dulces e inmensos, se detuvo junto a un gomero y cuatro sillas de madera. Se volvió y repentinamente se encontró con un pelirrojo de mirada violeta.

¿Realmente sus colores eran naturales?

Fascinada, no se dio cuenta que incomodaba a su vecino con su escrutinio. Él sonrió.

-¿Vive usted al lado, verdad? Lamento que esté tapada la pasada. La despejaré para usted.-

El pelirrojo tomó la maceta con el gomero y las sillas. Kaoru pudo seguir sin problemas al otro lado.

Podría haberse metido en su casa y hacer sus tareas, pero Kaoru era entusiasta y amistosa y decidió presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru, vivo aquí junto a usted, con mi padre, Kamiya Kojiro. ¿Le puedo ayudar a acomodarse?- agregó tras hacer una reverencia.

El pelirrojo también se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin y seré su nuevo vecino, junto a mi esposa Himura Tomoe.-

Por alguna razón, Kaoru se sintió decepcionada de que fuera casado. Lo borró mentalmente de su lista de hombres atractivos que conocía.

-Me alegro mucho que estén aquí. Espero con todo el corazón que encuentren un hogar en este lugar y que les guste el vecindario.- respondió.

Del departamento salió una mujer que hizo pensar a Kaoru que era posiblemente la más bella que había visto. Alta, un poco más que su marido, delgada, de penetrantes ojos negros y cabello lacio hasta la cintura, Tomoe bien podría estar trabajando para una agencia de modelos de alta costura. O como actriz de doramas.

Kenshin presentó a Kaoru a su esposa, y le habló sobre el ofrecimiento de ayudarles. La mujer miró a la muchacha.

-Estamos encantados de conocerte, pero no queremos incomodarte si tienes algo más que hacer.

-No es ninguna molestia.- dijo Kaoru feliz de tener compañía.

-Pero no podemos aprovecharnos.- dijo Tomoe.

-No es molestia, de verdad me sentiría bien ayudándolos en algo.

Kaoru quedó a cargo de trasladar las cajitas que decían "cocina" y tras terminar, recibió las gracias de la pareja y se retiró a hacer su tarea.

* * *

><p>Durante algunos días, nada especial sucedió. El padre de Kaoru regresaba del trabajo a media tarde y ella lo atendía como buena y única hija. A veces Kaoru deseaba haber tenido más hermanos, o que su mamá aún viviera para tener con quien hablar durante esas horas solitarias entre la escuela y la llegada de Kojiro. En el pasado, muchas veces ella deseó fervientemente compañía, pero la anciana vecina del lado vivía encerrada y ni las buenas intenciones de la muchacha por sacarla de allí para conversar rindieron sus frutos. Finalmente la señora murió sola, fue Kaoru quien dio aviso y la única, junto a su padre, en acompañar el cuerpo en los funerales. Pasó cerca de un año antes que alguien decidiera arrendar el departamento cinco de ese pequeño edificio (por superstición, si bien eran cuatro departamentos, el número cuatro se considera de mala suerte, asi que se lo saltaron) y aunque Kaoru no lo demostró de inmediato, se sintió muy contenta y llena de esperanza cuando vio a la joven señora del hombre de cabello rojo. Automáticamente la etiquetó como futura amiga.<p>

La oportunidad de acercarse a la mujer se dio un día que Kaoru la encontró acomodando unas macetas con flores en la terracita del pasillo y otras las colgaba de la baranda. La joven de diecisiete años le preguntó por el nombre de unas flores que quedaron a la sombra.

-Se llaman Azaleas. – Dijo Tomoe escuetamente.

-Son muy bonitas.- repuso Kaoru. – A mí no se me da lo de cultivar flores. Pero a mi madre sí. Ella puso el jazmín que está ahí, colgando de la terraza. Yo lo riego todos los días y mi padre lo poda, pero a veces he querido plantar otras cosas y se me secan.

Tomoe miró unos momentos a Kaoru.

-Si te esfuerzas, y aprendes, tus flores nunca se secarán.

-Mi padre me dice que hay gente que tiene un don para que la naturaleza se dé en sus manos, como los agricultores, y otros no, como yo.-

-Tal vez simplemente te falte práctica.- dijo Tomoe con suavidad, y apartó un macetero que sólo tenía tierra.- Conozco a personas que no tienen el don, como dice tu padre, y te aseguro que si fueras como ellas, el jazmín de tu madre hubiera muerto en tus manos. Vamos a comprobar si puedes cuidar de una planta.- dijo pasándole la maceta.

-¿Hum?. ¿Y esto?-

-Bajo la tierra está la semilla de una Camelia Japónica. Te la obsequio para que la cuides. Es la flor favorita de Kenshin y él me la trajo.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sumamente asombrada y devolvió el regalo.

-No puedo aceptarlo, es de su esposo… él se molestará con usted. Sobre todo si se me muere.-

-A mí se me han muerto todos los que me obsequió durante nuestro noviazgo. Tal vez tu mano sea mejor que la mía.

-Pero… - Kaoru realmente estaba muy aproblemada con eso.- Yo no puedo aceptar, no es correcto.

La puerta se abrió y Kenshin, que al parecer leía algo, pues traía gafas y un libro en la mano, miró a Kaoru.

-Señorita Kamiya, por favor, acepte el regalo de mi esposa. Desde el momento que le obsequié la semilla, es de ella y ella decide. Si considera que usted puede cuidar mejor de una camelia, no soy quien para dudar de su buen juicio.

Kaoru reparó por primera vez en el rostro del señor Himura y notó el maravilloso tono violeta de sus ojos. Pero para no distraerse demasiado en ello, miró a Tomoe.

-Le agradezco la confianza que ha depositado en mí. Trataré de no defraudarla.

Según lo que Kaoru pudo encontrar en internet, su camelia requería poco agua ahora que había empezado el invierno. Tenía marcados en el calendario los días que debía regarla para que no se le olvidara o la sobrealiementara regándola más de la cuenta.

Se llevaba bien con Tomoe, ella era muy reservada, pero sumamente agradable. A Kenshin casi no lo veía y en realidad prefería que fuera así, porque se sentía incómoda frente a él. Visitaba a Tomoe al llegar de la escuela y comían juntas. Kaoru ya le había contado toda su infancia unas cuantas veces, y Tomoe algunas cosas sobre ella en sus días de escuela.

-Yo tengo treinta y un años, y Kenshin veintiocho.- le dijo un día.

A Kojiro no le molestaba la amistad de su hija con la vecina, pues consideraba a Tomoe agradable y buena esposa. Incluso, Tomoe preparaba galletas o golosinas que compartía con sus vecinos. Era decididamente un ángel de persona.

-Ojalá yo pudiera ser como ella.- se dijo Kaoru mientras distraída, regaba su jazmín.

-¿Cómo quién?-

Kenshin se encontraba tras Kaoru y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La regadera se le soltó de la mano, pero por suerte cayó sobre el jazmín y no hacia el primer piso.

-Lo siento.- dijo Kenshin sin poder disimular su diversión en el rostro.- No la quería asustar.-

-No lo escuché venir.- dijo Kaoru recuperando su regadera.

-Entonces me dirá como quién quiere ser.- insistió Kenshin.

Era muy difícil resistirse a la sonrisa de Kenshin. La joven encontró normal en Tomoe haberse enamorado de Kenshin no más conocerlo.

-Como Tomoe. Parece ser una muy buena esposa. Y una excelente mujer. Pero a mí me cuestan esas cosas. –

-¿Segura?-

-Claro. Mi madre murió repentinamente, y no alcanzó a enseñarme cosas de casa. Casi todo lo he aprendido en las clases de la escuela, pero hay cosas que simplemente no puedo, como hornear galletas. A Tomoe le salen muy bien, siempre doraditas.-

-Es cierto que esas cosas son importantes en una mujer, la cocina, el aseo de la casa y otros quehaceres. Pero a veces, más importante que lo anterior, es el corazón amable y cariñoso de la esposa. Yo me sentiría más feliz con una sonrisa de bienvenida a mi casa, que con la mejor de las cenas.-

Kenshin se movió hacia la maceta donde Kaoru había escrito con un plumón "Camelia Japónica" para no olvidar el nombre y consultar por internet al respecto.

-Veo que no es tan mala con las plantas. La semilla finalmente largó un brote.-

Kaoru soltó su regadera y se encontró con una maravillosa hojita verde abriéndose paso desde la tierra.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo con los ojos repentinamente arrasados en lágrimas. ¡Su primera camelia acababa de nacer!

Kenshin notó la emoción de la muchacha.

-Usted no debería creer que es mala en algo sin antes hacer la prueba con cuidado. A todos nos salen mal las cosas cuando no nos dedicamos ni seguimos los pasos para que resulte correctamente. Estoy seguro que si pusiera más atención a lo que cocina y lo que hornea, sería tan buena cocinera como Tomoe. Por lo demás, estoy muy agradecido por ver que ha hecho brotar mi camelia.-

-¿A usted le gustan las flores?-

-No.- dijo Kenshin mirando hacia la calle con las manos en los bolsillos.- Pero como le pasó a usted, mi madre también falleció siendo yo pequeño. Ella amaba la naturaleza y plantó en el jardín de la casa una camelia de flores blancas. Tras su muerte, mi padre y yo nos mudamos lejos de aquí, y regresamos hace unos cuantos años. Al visitar la casa donde pasé mi infancia, me di cuenta que el árbol permanece. Hablé con los dueños y los convencí de que me permitieran recoger la semilla que da el árbol. Da sólo una, una vez al año.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con cierto espanto, al tomar conciencia de la misión que él y Tomoe le habían encomendado.

-La primera no me resultó, asi que al año siguiente le di una a Tomoe para que la hiciera brotar, porque a ella se le da eso de las flores, pero tampoco resultó. Es primera vez que veo un brote de camelia. Debo darle las gracias por su dedicación.

-He visto fotos de camelias. Son muy bonitas.- dijo Kaoru.- Y se pueden tener en un macetero grande si no se posee jardín.

-Puede llegar a ser un árbol maravilloso. Con gusto la llevaré un día a conocer la que plantó y cuidó mi madre.

Kaoru sonrió al mirar su jazmín y tomar conciencia de que ella también cuidaba algo de su mamá. Quiso decírselo a Kenshin, pero algo en su mirada le indicó que él ya sabía de eso.

Sonriendo, la joven acarició con la punta de los dedos la hojita enroscada, y pidió guía para hacer crecer el árbol de su nuevo amigo.

La vida de Kaoru siguió apaciblemente entre su casa, su escuela y sus amistades. La amistad con Tomoe seguía favorablemente y Kaoru pronto tuvo la confianza de pedirle que le enseñara a cocinar. Fue en una de esas clases que ella notó que Tomoe estaba triste. Y tres clases después decidió confesarse.

-Odio mi vida.- dijo. Kaoru no podía creerlo.

-Pero tienes un esposo, un departamento lindo y eres hermosa… ¡eres perfecta!.- dijo la joven estudiante.

-No. No lo soy, porque odio ser una esposa, odio tener una casa y sobre todo, odio tener que estar todo el día en aquí sin nada que hacer más que ordenar y limpiar.

Kaoru no siguió presionando. Tomoe tenía razón. No podía ser la aspiración de una mujer dedicarse sólo a los quehaceres. A veces ella pensaba en eso.

-Tal vez, si pudieras ser mamá… -

-Un hijo sale muy costoso y Kenshin no quiere saber nada de ellos. Lo hemos hablado, pero él no da su brazo a torcer.

-El señor Himura es un hombre amable y sensible. Posiblemente si le hablas con calma él pueda comprender.-

-No, él no comprende. Hemos tenido esa conversación muchas veces y no quiere un hijo de ninguna manera. –

Kaoru revolvió con los dedos un montón de harina que quedó sobre la mesa.

-Mi madre tenía un empleo de medio tiempo. Quizá te resulte algo así.-

Tomoe suspiró y se apoyó pesadamente en la pared.

-No sé si Kenshin… -

-El señor Himura trabaja por turnos y no siempre requiere que tú le cocines. Si es tan amable como me ha parecido, no creo que te ponga problemas para trabajar y entretenerte en algo. Tus flores son hermosas, crecen y crecen… los arreglos de tu casa son inigualables y yo creo que en una florería te iría muy bien.

Los ojos negros de Tomoe se iluminaron.

-¿Una florería? Podría ser. Un negocio propio.-

-Podrías administrar tus tiempos tranquilamente.-

Acabaron las galletas y unos días después, Kaoru subió corriendo la escalera con tal prisa que casi se llevó por delante a Kenshin que ese día se había quedado en casa y leía algo sentado en el último peldaño.

Kaoru no se detuvo a pensar en lo lindo que se veía con sweater y pantalón de color beige, arremangado y relajado. Llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de Tomoe y se metió. La encontró preparando la mesa.

-Los dueños de la florería de la esquina han decidido irse y poner su negocio en arriendo. Creo que sería maravilloso… -

Tomoe miró a Kaoru significativamente, se quitó el delantal y salió con prisa, mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron mirándola desde lo alto de la escalera. Entonces Kaoru miró al pelirrojo.

-¿No la va a seguir? ¡Ella quiere tener una florería! Usted es su esposo, debe apoyarla.-

-Señorita Kamiya… no tengo idea de lo que me está diciendo.-

Kaoru en pocas y apresuradas palabras, puso a Kenshin al tanto de los sentimientos de Tomoe. Él entonces le pidió que lo guiara a la florería que quería su esposa y allá la encontró.

* * *

><p>Tomoe estaba feliz. Finalmente, era la dueña de un sinfín de ramos de flores, macetas y semillas por germinar. Todo eso le encantaba y se sentía realizada cada vez que debía ir a hacer la compra semanal de flores frescas para mantener su stock. Incluso, puso en marcha unas cuantas ideas para atraer más clientes y lo consiguió. Y la mejor parte es que habló con un par de empresas para convencerlos de obsequiar con flores a sus empleadas cuando estuvieran de cumpleaños y esas cosas.<p>

Sin duda era una emprendedora. Aunque pretendía trabajar medio día, acabó, a los dos meses, atendiendo diez horas continuas. Pronto contrató a otra chica para que le ayudara, cuando llegó Marzo, porque el ritmo era mucho.

El único problema que había con eso y que Tomoe desconocía, era que Kaoru la extrañaba. Después de terminar sus tareas, salía al pasillo para apoyarse en el barandal y mirar sus jazmines y su camelia. Dejaba que la brisa le acariciara las mejillas y deseaba ser libre para recorrer todos los caminos de su tierra y hacer amigos. Acaso así no se sentiría tan sola cuando tenía que quedarse en casa, porque otras veces iba a visitar a sus amigas y salían por ahí y se distraía, pasándola genuinamente bien. Pero cuando estaba sola en casa, parecía que todo se le venía encima.

Un día Kenshin llegó un poco más temprano de su trabajo y la encontró completamente absorta.

-¿Señorita Kamiya?-

La joven se sobresaltó. Pero lo saludó en cuanto se repuso. Reparó en que Kenshin traía una caja de bombones. Tomoe era una mujer muy afortunada por tenerlo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Se los dará a su esposa?-

Kenshin sonrió y se apoyó en el barandal junto a Kaoru. Dejó los bombones entre ambos. Se veía cansado.

-Me ascendieron. Me sentí muy contento y quise compartirlo con ella. Le hubiera comprado unas flores, pero ya sabe… ella tiene miles de esas. Y le traje bombones. Dos años de matrimonio y cuatro de noviazgo y me acabo de enterar que no soporta las avellanas.

Kaoru lo miró unos segundos. Tenía la impresión que en ese segundo piso, él estaba tan solo como ella.

-¿Y en qué trabaja usted?... digo… para entender a qué puesto lo ascendieron.

Esta vez Kenshin la miró ligeramente.

-Soy… bombero. Desde hoy tengo una cuadrilla a mi cargo.-

-¿Bombero? ¡Usted salva vidas!- dijo ella admirada. Ahora entendía los horarios de trabajo de él y el que fuera siempre informal.

Kenshin rió.

-Y también rescato gatitos de los árboles. Esta noche me van a condecorar en una ceremonia. Tomoe dice que está muy cansada por trabajar todo el día y pienso que me gustaría que ella me acompañara y sintiera orgullo, pero no irá.

-Ella trabaja mucho en su negocio. Debe comprenderla. Está feliz de conseguir una nueva empresa para…

-La comprendo…- dijo Kenshin pasándose una mano por la frente y alisando su cabello hacia atrás.- pero… yo sé que la verdad es que ella no quiere estar conmigo.-

Kaoru no entendió lo que Kenshin le decía.

-No diga eso… señor Himura. Tomoe lo quiere mucho. Ella dice que desearía tener hijos suyos, con su cabello y color de ojos… y hasta donde comprendo, eso lo dice una mujer que ama.

Kenshin distraídamente abrió la caja de bombones y tomó uno. La movió para indicarle a Kaoru que ella también tomara. La joven lo hizo, sin comentar que amaba las avellanas con el chocolate.

-Tomoe sabe que eso no puede ser posible conmigo. Yo no puedo ser papá.-

-¿Qué?- Kaoru no entendía por qué él le decía eso. Era un tabú. Pero trató de aparentar madurez y no hizo comentario al respecto. Kenshin se comió unos cuantos bombones en absoluto silencio con ella, porque quería contarle algo a la muchacha y no sabía cómo empezar.

-¿Sabe, señorita Kamiya? Para lo del terremoto, estuve cerca de la central de Fukushima, visitando unos familiares con Tomoe. Me acuartelé de inmediato para brindar apoyo y para recibir instrucciones y nos explicaron que la planta nuclear tenía problemas y nos necesitaban para enfriarla. Pidieron voluntarios y me ofrecí. Pero no pensé… por Kami que no pensé… -

Kenshin se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos. Algo en su gesto hizo que el corazón de Kaoru se encogiera y sintiera la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero ella sabía, dolorosamente, que si él había servido a su comunidad intentando apagar ese reactor, aún desde fuera, podría haber una terrible secuela por la radiación que escapó.

-Yo amo ser bombero. Amo proteger y servir… realmente así lo siento.- dijo Kenshin mirando a la joven de frente.- Pero entonces no pensé en las consecuencias. Había que evitar un desastre mayor. No pensamos en la radiación en ese momento… pero después supimos… que todos nos habíamos condenado. No puedo pensar ser padre si mi cuerpo está alterado hasta no sé qué nivel. Y Tomoe no puede aceptar eso. Le he dicho que adoptemos niños… yo he investigado. No soportaría que un hijo mío muriera de leucemia a los cinco años. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo tengo yo.

No era justo que un hombre tan valiente y amable como él tuviera que pasar por eso. Era un héroe. Kaoru estaba estupefacta.

Miró sus jazmines.

-Señor Himura, gracias por contarme. Me encantaría, sinceramente, decirle algo que lo alegrara, pero… no se me ocurre nada ahora.-

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero le acarició la cabeza como si Kaoru fuera una hija suya. Ni él comprendía por qué le había contado cosas tan personales a la joven. Debía ser que en el fondo, su corazón estaba demasiado cansado y él estaba demasiado solo en casa. Kaoru le quería alegrar de alguna forma.

-Si no le molesta… me gustaría ir a su condecoración. Me gustaría ver que lo llenan de honores. De verdad, usted es un héroe.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru significativamente. Tomoe jamás lo trató de héroe por su "hazaña" tras enterarse. Lo trató de egoísta, de tonto. Y él la entendía… de verdad. Debieron tener hijos en cuanto se casaron, y ahora se arrepentía tanto de no haber cedido antes a esa petición.

-Mi padre viene en camino para acompañarme. Me sentiría muy honrado de que usted asistiera.

Kaoru estaba contenta con la idea, pero algo le molestaba. Kenshin le acabó obsequiando la caja de bombones, antes de irse a tomar una siesta.

La joven caminó hasta la florería, para hablar con Tomoe. La encontró acomodando unos girasoles.

-El señor Himura me ha hablado de la condecoración y de que no quieres ir. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión? ¿Te cuido el negocio?-

Tomoe acabó con los girasoles y siguió con unas rosas, a las que le cortaba las espinas.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pequeña, pero no deseo ir a ver que a mi esposo lo condecoran por arriesgar su vida y nuestro futuro en cada una de sus hazañas. Prefiero quedarme entre mis flores.

Kaoru insistió un poco más y Tomoe decididamente insistió con su "no".

-En ese caso… ¿Te molestaría que lo acompañara yo?

Tomoe encontró graciosa la pregunta.

-No tienes por qué preguntarme a mí esas cosas.

-Claro que si. Kenshin es tu marido. No quiero pasarte a llevar yendo sin que lo sepas, a un lugar donde te esperan a ti.

-Bueno, pues ve con él. Me quedo más tranquila si está acompañado. Y Kaoru… gracias por preocuparte de nosotros.

* * *

><p>No tengas miedo a vivir.<p>

Fin acto uno.

Enero 08, 2012

Notas de autora.

Ajajaja… no me pude resistir con este nuevo fic. Un poco distinto de los demás porque Kenshin es un hombre casado. Vamos a ver qué tal queda. Un beso a todas, muy feliz año.


	2. El hombre de la Camelia

_**No tengas miedo a vivir**_

_**Acto dos**_

_**El hombre de la Camelia.**_

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Ya que Kaoru había ido a hablar con Tomoe por iniciativa propia, Kenshin encontró oportuno invitar a su padre a la condecoración: después de todo, no sería bien visto que la joven saliera a solas con él, y la fiesta terminaría tarde por la noche. Lo que Kenshin no sabía era que Kojiro tenía vehículo, -un furgoncito Suzuki- y se ofreció a llevarlos allí.

Kenshin no entendió del todo hasta que vio al caballero subiendo el asiento de la parte de atrás (que usualmente dejaba en casa). Kaoru, muy ordenada y formal, se subió sin hacer mayores comentarios.

-Señorita Kaoru, no sabía que le tocaba viajar ahí. Por favor, permítame… -

-Mi padre quiere conversar con usted y agradecer su invitación. Por eso me ha pedido que le ceda mi asiento. No le lleve la contra, por favor. A mí esto no me molesta.-

Un poco incómodo, Kenshin se instaló junto a Kojiro, quien dio el arranque a su vehículo.

La charla del caballero fue de lo más amena y Kaoru, por su parte, quedó sentada atrás de ellos, pero justo en medio de los dos, de modo que pudo seguir la charla y participar de ella. A Kenshin la situación le parecía extraña, pero se sentía muy acogido, casi como si ellos fueran de su familia.

Al bajarse del furgón, Kenshin se encontró con la persona que más quería en el mundo: Shinta Himura, su padre.

La ceremonia de condecoración fue muy sobria, emotiva y sobre todo, elegante. Estaban las familias de sus compañeros, estaban sus camaradas dentro de la compañía como Sanosuke, Saito y Aoshi. Kenshin recibió su medalla y un reconocimiento por prestar servicios a la central nuclear de Fukushima, y le desearon una larga vida. Shinta le entregó los presentes, pues añadía emotividad a la ceremonia por ser un bombero ya retirado.

-Una lesión a la rodilla.- le explicó a Kojiro rato más tarde, lo que explicaba su uso de bastón.

Por alguna razón de esas que lo ponen contento a uno, resultó que Kojiro y Shinta encontraron miles de puntos en común y se largaron a conversar del mundo del pasado, dejando fuera a los chicos. A Kenshin le pareció que Kaoru adoraba a su padre por el modo en que intentaba seguir la conversación y ponía atención a todo lo que decía, pero, a decir verdad, no podía intervenir demasiado porque era muy joven.

Por un momento, Kenshin pensó que si pudiera ser papá, le encantaría tener una hija como ella.

-Tendría un amor puro e incondicional.- dijo en voz alta al mirarla.

Kaoru lo miró.

-¿Decía…?

El pelirrojo se sintió un poco incómodo por un momento, pero aparentó que no pasaba nada. Abrió la cajita donde venía su reconocimiento, y se la enseñó a Kaoru. Ella la tomó con cuidado, la leyó y admiró su diseño.

-Es muy bonita.-

-Pienso lo mismo… aunque claro… no quiere decir que me guste mi trabajo para tener honores y cientos de estas. –

-Pero a usted le gusta ser bombero.

-Claro que me gusta, me apasiona.- Kenshin se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, sin darse cuenta.- Usted no conoce la enorme satisfacción que tengo cuando hago bien mi trabajo y pienso en las personas que regresarán a casa esa noche, con sus familias.-

Las ideas que tenía Kenshin eran muy nobles. Notó que Kaoru sonreía y le preguntó que tal la escuela. Charlaron un rato de eso. Las vivencias de ella eran muy divertidas.

-Sabe, señorita Kamiya?... me gustaría decirle algo, pero no se moleste conmigo.-

-¿Si?-

Kaoru sorbía un poco de jugo de piña. Kenshin consideró que era una chica muy bonita, aunque claro, eso lo notó la primera vez que la vio.

-Hoy sin querer le dije una mentira, pero es que estaba realmente afligido y exageré y le pido una disculpa por eso.-

-No me diga que no es bombero.- dijo Kaoru en tono de broma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable?

-No, si soy bombero… - rió.- Lo que pasa es que… no es que nunca más pueda tener hijos por la radiación. Eventualmente podré ser padre, pero debe pasar un tiempo antes de eso. Varios meses más. No le diré todos los detalles porque me apena, pero puede consultar en internet y me comprenderá.

La joven lo miró unos segundos muy seria. Luego sonrió.

-¡Pero eso es muy bueno! Tomoe volverá a quererlo entonces.-

-Si… seguramente… - dijo Kenshin sin ánimo de hablar de eso.

La velada terminó cerca de la medianoche y todos se retiraron a casa. Kojiro dejó muy invitado a Shinta a su casa a jugar una partida de go y beber sake un día de esos. Decididamente ya eran amigos.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Cuando Kenshin llegó a casa, Tomoe dormía. Con cuidado se quitó el traje de gala de los bomberos (por el que Kaoru insistió en tomarse una foto con él) y lo dejó colgado. Tras pasar por el cuarto de baño se metió a la cama y como venía muy contento, se acercó a su mujer y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, para atraerla.

Le besó el cuello y aspiró su perfume. Le parecía que olía a rosas y se preguntó si las flores impregnaban sus aromas en las mujeres. La besó un momento más.

-Te quiero.

-Qué bien.- dijo Tomoe adormilada.- Ahora déjame dormir.-

-Pero déjame contarte… mi papá me entre… -

-Kenshin, por favor, tengo mucho sueño. Cuéntame mañana, al desayuno, ¿si?- dijo la mujer con gentileza.

El pelirrojo murmuró algo y poniéndose la bata, decidió salir a tomar aire para dominar el tremendo vacio que sentía. Afuera encontró a Kaoru regando el jazmín.

-Mañana saldré con unas amigas todo el día. Decidí regar antes que se me olvide.-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero se apoyó en el barandal. La niña lo miró de reojo.

-Su papá es muy divertido… oiga, sus amigos deben apreciarlo… eso de que su papá le de la medalla… yo no sé a quién se le ocurrió, pero fue lindo.-

-Realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Qué genial. Usted es un hombre afortunado porque aún puede contar con él. Mi amiga Makoto no le habla a su padre hace dos años. Y Taro, un amigo, tampoco. Enishi detesta al suyo… pero, son situaciones que no logro comprender del todo.

-Mi padre me dio el gusto por mi profesión. Cuando yo era chico, acompañaba a mi madre para entregarle el almuerzo. Él me subía al carro bomba y me mostraba sus herramientas y me presentaba a sus amigos. A veces pienso que mi madre era una mujer muy fuerte, porque ella apoyaba a mi padre a pesar de los peligros, de que en un par de ocasiones él terminó en el hospital por lesiones o quemaduras. Sin embargo, cuando él se levantaba y se iba al cuartel, ella le pedía que se cuidara y le hacía prometer que llegara por la noche. Le decía "voy a esperarte en pie" y él se esforzaba por terminar su turno con seguridad.

-Ustedes hacen una labor muy especial, porque ponen en riesgo su vida. Si yo fuera su señora, le diría que si llega por la noche, habrá una persona dispuesta a abrazarlo hasta que salga el sol.-

Impresionado, Kenshin creyó entender en esas palabras una solapada declaración de amor. Pero al mirar a Kaoru, ella seguía concentrada en el agua de su jazmín.

-Mi padre es un hombre que ha trabajado duro toda su vida. Y hubo una época en que debía viajar y viajar por el país, visitando los lugares donde extraían pescado, para hacer contratos entre los pescadores y las enlatadoras y ese tipo de cosas. En una ocasión, se apresuró demasiado en llegar a casa, pues llevaba un par de semanas fuera, y chocó por cansancio. No fue mucho el daño que sufrió y los seguros de hicieron cargo de todo, pero con mi madre nos asustamos mucho, y ella le dijo un día, que regresara tranquilo, porque nosotras lo estaríamos esperando siempre en casa para llenarlo de besos.-

La joven dejó su regadera en el suelo.

-Mi padre siguió en ese trabajo unos cuantos años y finalmente decidió estar más tiempo en casa. Mamá murió dos años después, dándole gracias por el tiempo que le había obsequiado. Ahora él reparte agua soda a las oficinas del centro, y su jornada es extensa a veces, pero llega cada noche. A veces pienso que desearía tenerlo más tiempo conmigo, pero supongo que las personas deben trabajar.-

Para Kenshin era evidente que Kaoru no buscaba su compasión y contaba su historia con naturalidad. Por eso se animó a contarle la suya.

-Mi madre murió cuando mi padre estaba de turno.- dijo.-Creo que ha sido de las cosas más horribles… ella salió al hospital, pero por el camino un auto la arrolló y luego se estrelló contra un poste de luz. Mi padre y sus compañeros fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar y fue un amigo de mi padre el que la reconoció, porque él estaba intentando con un grupo liberar al chofer del auto. Dicen que cayó sobre sus rodillas a gritar de dolor, junto a ella, y lo que yo vi es que casi se vuelve loco en los meses que siguieron. Tuvieron que trasladarlo a la región de Kansai, porque hacía cosas suicidas continuamente y pensaron que un cambio de ambiente le vendría bien. Allá vivimos y allá comencé a interesarme más por lo que él hacía y aprendí y me entrené para seguirlo. Alcanzamos a ser compañeros unos cuantos años, hasta que su rodilla no aguantó más por una artrosis.-

Él pudo notar el interés genuino de Kaoru en sus palabras. Ella pensó un poco cuando él terminó.

-Bueno, si yo hubiera sido usted, también me hubiera hecho bombera para salvar a mi padre de sí mismo.- dijo Kaoru.- Qué bueno que su padre ha vivido para acompañarnos esta noche, y que se tienen el uno al otro.-

Sonriendo, Kaoru le dio las buenas noches y se metió a la casa, agradeciéndole la invitación. Kenshin la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta, y siguió clavado en su sitio por si ella volvía a salir, pero eso no pasó.

Nunca nadie había sabido… nadie había imaginado su verdadera motivación para entrar a la compañía. Nadie. Ni siquiera Tomoe. Y ahora de pronto aparecía una chiquilla…

Pesadamente, se metió a su departamento y se acostó al lado de su mujer.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Durante el desayuno, Tomoe se movía de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, con el fin de preparar algo contundente y de paso, dejar el almuerzo listo. De ese modo se lo llevaría a la florería donde contaba con un microondas para calentar sus alimentos.

Kenshin trató de hablarle de la noche anterior, pero la mujer lo ignoró por completo.

-Tengo que apresurarme, porque tengo un pedido enorme que cubrir este mediodía y aún no acabo de preparar todos los ramos. Y me quedan miles de rosas por despuntar.

-Te puedo ayudar.-

-Querido.- dijo ella dulcemente.- No tienes la motricidad fina para hacer ese trabajo. Mejor aprovecha que hoy tienes libre y descansa.

-Prefiero acompañarte a la florería.- repuso el pelirrojo. Estaba seguro que si se mantenía cerca de su mujer, podrían conversar de las cosas que tenían que resolver.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Kenshin dejó a medias su desayuno para seguirla y al salir afuera, notó que en la calle había unas cinco muchachas de la edad de Kaoru, ataviadas con mochilas y ropas de excursión, llamándola para que se apurara.

Sin duda Kaoru se había quedado dormida. Venía un tanto despeinada y con una tostada en la boca. Casi se lleva por delante a Kenshin.

-¡Lo siento!... ¡Hola, Tomoe!-

Tomoe sonrió al ver a la joven.

-Eres un verdadero desastre el día de hoy. Me alegro de no haber salido anoche, o estaría como tú.-

-Jajaja, se perdió al señor Himura padre con mi papá…

-¿Te acompañó tu padre?-

-Bueno… mi padre siempre me ha dicho que no es correcto que una salga sola con un señor casado. Pero la pasamos súper.-

-Es cierto.- dijo Kenshin muy animado de repente.

-¡Kaoru, el autobús nos va a dejar!-

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo.- dijo Kojiro mostrando desde el segundo piso, sus llaves del vehículo a las muchachas. Rápidamente abrió el furgón por atrás y ellas comenzaron a subir.

-¡Qué guapo es tu vecino!.- dijo Makoto a Kaoru, acomodando su mochila.- Deberías invitarlo. Después de todo, necesitamos que vaya un adulto. Iré a decirle.-

Makoto salió y se encontró con Kenshin.

-Podría venir, si quiere.-

-¿Yo?

-No le estoy hablando a nadie más.-

Tomoe se interesó.

-Vamos, Kenshin, te hará bien salir a despejarte. Te pasas la vida entre el cuartel y la casa y el aire puro te vendrá bien. Por mi no te preocupes.-

Cuatro muchachas se acercaron a rogarle que las acompañara. Kenshin alcanzó a distinguir a Kaoru en el fondo del furgón, un poco incómoda.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes dijeron que iban con el tiempo justo y no tengo mochila… -

-Le prestamos de nuestras cosas.-

Cuando Kenshin se volvió, Tomoe ya lo había dejado. Finalmente, Kaoru decidió acercarse, de mala gana.

-Señor Himura, hoy vamos de paseo al monte Fuji, y queremos pasar allí el resto del día. Yo puedo convidarle de mi almuerzo, si genuinamente quiere ir, basta con que se vista cómodo.

Kaoru corrió a su casa cuando Kenshin asintió, para poner un par de cosas más en su bolso, porque él estaba perfecto con los pantalones cargo y los zapatones cómodos que portaba. Kojiro llevó al grupo donde los esperaba un bus de acercamiento, justo a tiempo para subir.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Para Kenshin era un poco evidente que las muchachas lo asediaban. Por un lado era positivo, porque tenía toda el agua y bloqueador solar que pudiera necesitar. Incluso una le pasó sus gafas oscuras, en consideración al color violeta de sus ojos que era bastante claro. Por otro lado, se sentía un poco intimidado con Makoto, la chica que insistía en estar al lado de él y tener accidentes del tipo que se le derramaba el agua mineral sobre los pechos.

Kaoru iba más adelante, a cargo del mapa, que tenía indicaciones sobre los tiempos que debían cumplir entre cada estación para no perderse. Sus amigas cuchicheaban entre ellas y Kenshin decidió adelantarse hasta donde estaba su vecina.

-Este sendero es muy bonito. Fue una tremenda idea venir.- dijo Kenshin.- Nunca antes había andado por este lado del monte.

Notó a Kaoru un poco incómoda.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Kaoru suspiró, y encontró, de paso, unas rocas marcadas en el mapa.

-Si. Lamento que mi amiga… mire, yo no fui la de la idea de traerlo. Pero, no es porque no quisiera… es sólo que me molesta el modo en que mi amiga se refiere a usted. Y los coqueteos que le hace.-

Como si supiera que hablaban de ella, Makoto alcanzó a Kenshin y se colgó de su brazo.

-Ay, Kenshin… fíjate que me torcí un tobillo… ¿Me ayudas a andar?.

El pelirrojo sintió cada centímetro de la chica pegarse a su cuerpo. Alcanzó a notar que Kaoru meneaba la cabeza. Sin duda no aprobaba ese comportamiento.

-Estamos a cinco minutos de la próxima estación. Y ahí hay gente que podrá evaluar tu tobillo. Si está muy mal suspendemos el paseo.- dijo Kenshin.

Poco antes de llegar a la última estación, Makoto ya andaba normalmente.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

La vista era espléndida y se sentaron a almorzar en un lugar privilegiado. Hacía un poco de frío, claro, pero todo resultó muy ameno. Kenshin no podía dejar de reírse con todas las tonterías que habían hecho las muchachas en alguna ocasión. Le recordaban en parte a algunas de sus aventuras de estudiante, y compartió sus experiencias con ellas. Así, tan relajado como estaba, olvidó por completo que tenía un asunto pendiente con su mujer.

Rika, una de las amigas de Kaoru, entabló conversación con él. La chica era preciosa, parecía una muñeca, y adoraba a su amiga.

-Estamos todas muy contentas por ella, porque Enishi, nuestro compañero, ha decidido declararle sus sentimientos el último día de clases, que es la otra semana. De ese modo, cuando se vayan a la gira, ya serán novios.

-¿Y eso Kaoru no lo sabe?-

-Claro que no, porque es una sorpresa.- repuso Makoto uniéndose a ellos mientras Kaoru, más allá, reordenaba su mochila. – Si Kaoru me hubiera hecho caso, ya estaría comprometida con Enishi, pero a ella le da con eso de la decencia y de que no es necesario apurar las cosas. Yo digo que la vida es demasiado corta para ser correcta, y que si nos gusta alguien, vayamos por él y ya.

-Ustedes no pueden meterse en las decisiones de la señorita Kamiya. Ella tiene un ritmo propio para ir en sus relaciones. Es mejor cuando las cosas se dan en forma natural.-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. La vida es para vivirla ya.- dijo Makoto mirando fijamente a Kenshin, quien nada pudo hacer para defenderse del beso que le dio la chica.

Cayó hacia atrás por la sorpresa, y empezó a empujarla por los hombros para sacársela de encima. Kaoru gritó.

-¡Makoto!-

La aludida soltó a Kenshin y lo miró con una mezcla de superioridad y satisfacción, segura que a él le había gustado. Sin embargo, al ponerse de pie, le llegó una fuerte cachetada.

Enfurecida, Kaoru estaba delante de ella, con la mano aún en alto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. No se te ocurra.-

Makoto se sobaba la mejilla.

-¡No eres quién para darme órdenes!-

-¡Tú sabes que esto no es correcto!-

-Ay, si, la señorita corrección… -

-Makoto, ¿tanto te cuesta aguantarte frente a un hombre?

Discutieron por espacio de unos minutos con tal ferocidad que ni siquiera Kenshin se atrevió a meterse. Menos el resto del grupo. Finalmente, Makoto habló fuerte.

-Seguramente te gusta y lo quieres sólo para ti.-

Kenshin pudo ver el rostro solemne de Kaoru al decir:

-No me gusta. Pero lo respeto. Es el marido de una amiga muy querida. Es un hombre que tiene un compromiso… y me parece pésimo que aún sabiendo eso, tú quieras intentar cosas con él. Si te quieres vengar de lo que hizo tu padre a tu madre, busca otra manera, pero no trates de acercarte al señor Himura. Por favor.-

-¿Y si él lo quisiera, me lo impedirías?-

Kaoru iba a abrir la boca cuando Kenshin intervino.

-No es necesario que lo impida, porque no me interesa, Makoto. Como bien dijo la señorita Kamiya, soy un hombre casado. Y puede que la mayoría de los jóvenes no comprenda la importancia del voto de fidelidad, y puede que la señorita Kamiya sea sólo una excepción, por lo que he podido inferir de vuestra discusión. Pero quiero que sepa que no me sentí excitado, sino tremendamente incómodo. Le aseguro que a la mayoría de los hombres no nos excita una mujer que se nos lance encima. Más cuando se trata de una que por diversión trata de interferir de mala forma con nuestra vida. Preferiría retirarme si usted considera que le resulto atractivo. Tengo cosas que hacer.-

Las muchachas trataron de convencer a Kenshin de que no se vaya, y en cierto modo, acabaron el paseo con normalidad, al punto que Kaoru y Makoto ya se hablaban de nuevo al llegar a los pies del monte. En el viaje de regreso, Kenshin se aseguró de ir junto a Kaoru y así llegaron al atardecer a casa.

Se imaginaba la cara de Tomoe al contarle que Kaoru había defendido los intereses que le correspondían a ella. Sería una historia digna de contar a futuro… qué chicas tan alocadas las de estos tiempos. Cuando él estudiaba, eran más calmaditas.

La llamó a su celular para decirle que estaba en casa esperándola, dispuesto a abrazarla toda la noche hasta el alba. Pero la mujer respondió que llegaría cerca de las diez, que tenía otro encargo sobre unos arreglos y quería terminarlos.

Al salir afuera, esperó encontrarse a Kaoru, pero no. La joven había regado anoche su jazmín y la camelia, posiblemente no sería necesario salir hasta el día siguiente.

Pero quería verla. Quería hablarle. Quería mirarla y decirle algo. Cualquier cosa. Algo tenía Kaoru que calmaba su corazón. Y en ese minuto sentía que necesitaba de ella.

Cerró los ojos. Se encontraba frente a su puerta, listo para llamarla. No le importaba que fuera malvisto, o lo que sea, y aspirando un par de veces muy profundo, golpeó con los nudillos.

-Hola señor Himura.- dijo ella tan contenta como siempre.

Estático en su puesto, Kenshin se quedó callado. Quería verla y eso estaba claro, el problema es que no sabía qué decirle.

-Me alegro que haya venido. Se me ocurrió que como mañana es domingo, podríamos invitar a su papá a comer. ¿Qué le parece?-

-Una muy buena idea.- dijo despacio.

-Hice un poco de leche con plátano. Es muy rico. Tomoe aún no llega, podemos tomar esto y luego preparar una cena para ustedes.

Kenshin sonrió.

-Esa es una muy buena idea, porque no sé cocinar.-

-¿No sabe? Guau. Tomoe me enseñó un par de cosas antes de la florería. Quizá yo se las pueda enseñar a usted, ya sabe, pronto acabo mis clases y quedaré libre. Mmmmm… tal vez me busque un trabajo.-

Por alguna razón, Kenshin se tentó de decirle que necesitaban una recepcionista telefónica en el cuartel.

Acabaron sentados en el pasillo, con los pies apoyados sobre el barandal. Después de caminar todo el día, estaban exhaustos.

-Está muy buena la leche con plátano.- dijo Kenshin con un bigote blanco.

-Si.- dijo Kaoru.

Ni siquiera se miraron en la hora que siguió, pero de alguna manera, sólo con eso, Kenshin se sintió acompañado.

Mmm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm

Kaoru se levantó de su sitio, y estiró los brazos y los dedos hacia delante. Se pondría manos a la obra.

Le habló a Kenshin sobre cómo poner las zanahorias en la fuente para que se vieran bonitas y le enseñó un batido para freír el pescado con él. En media hora había toda una cena que llevaron al departamento del lado y taparon con algo para que no se enfriara lo que iba caliente.

-Va a quedar como un rey frente a ella. Se lo digo yo. Estoy segura de que Tomoe apreciará que le haya hecho la cena.

-Pero la hiciste tú.

-Pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse.- repuso Kaoru saliendo del lugar y yendo a su casa. – Mi padre pronto llegará y querrá conocer mis aventuras de hoy.

Kaoru llegó hasta su puerta pero Kenshin se adelantó a poner la mano en el pomo. Fue un acto reflejo para impedir que desapareciera. Y de algún modo, ella quedó atrapada entre la puerta y él.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kaoru, acabando en un débil murmullo. Kenshin cerró la distancia entre ellos y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

Fue una sorpresa para él descubrir las enormes ganas que tenía de besarla. Pero no lo haría. Él necesitaba otra cosa de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos, y restregó suavemente el mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Tomoe llegó a las diez veinte y encontró a Kenshin dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

Le llamó la atención que hubiera cena. De todos modos, no traía hambre, porque comió algo por el camino.

Kenshin despertó y le brindó una enorme sonrisa.

-Tomoe… qué bueno que llegaste. Bienvenida.-

-Tengo mucho sueño, Kenshin.

-Hoy fuimos de excursión…

-Querido, hablemos mañana de eso.

-Pero Tomoe… entonces, come algo al menos.

-No me apetece, aunque tiene buen aspecto. ¿Lo cocinaste tú?

Kaoru había dicho que mintiera por esa noche.

-Claro que si. No fue tan difícil. Pero vamos… te esperé para comer. Al menos acompáñame.

Tomoe se acercó con toda su sensualidad.

-Tengo mucho sueño.

La mujer se encaminó al dormitorio, pero sintió algo pesado golpear la mesa. Era el puño de Kenshin.

-¡Qué rayos te está pasando, Tomoe?- gritó.- ¡Qué te hice que ni siquiera me soportas?-

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?-

-Sabes que no bebo.- dijo Kenshin sumamente tenso.- Sólo que llevo varios días tratando de hablar contigo y no me haces caso, me dices que tienes sueño, que el trabajo, que… ¡lo que sea!

-Trabajo mucho. Eso es todo.-

-No, no es todo… - dijo Kenshin desesperado, tomándola de los hombros.- Tú sabes lo que intento decir. No puedo… esto no es sólo de ahora… ni siquiera desde que nos mudamos a este lugar. ¿Acaso dejaste de quererme?-

-No seas ridículo. Claro que te quiero, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, pero contigo. Quiero pasar una noche contigo como pareja, quiero salir por ahí a beber algo contigo y contarte cómo me fue en el día.-

-¿Y para qué? ¿Para llenarme de angustia con tus hazañas? Creí que morirías ese día que te desplomaste en Fukushima y luego no parabas de vomitar.-

-Pero fue sólo esa vez. Luego me sustituyeron. Tomoe… este es mi trabajo, y lo sabías cuando nos conocimos. Además, tampoco se trata de poner mi vida en peligro cada noche, ser bombero es más que eso. Asisto a los accidentes de tráfico, a los ascensores atascados, a los abuelos que no pueden salir de sus departamentos porque se cayeron y se rompieron la cadera. No hay riesgo para mí en eso.

-Mi trabajo en la florería ha crecido rápidamente. En este momento me puede sostener perfectamente y queda cerca de casa. Sí dejas tu empleo, puedes trabajar conmigo, así ambos estaríamos juntos todo el día.

Kenshin quedó impresionado. ¿Acaso esa era la idea tras el trabajo frenético de Tomoe? ¿Un trabajo para los dos? ¿Entonces ella hacía todo eso por él?

-Simplemente… no soporto estar en casa todo el día sin saber si regresarás vivo o no.- dijo la mujer con cierta timidez.- Ni soportaría que otro accidente radiactivo aplace más mi deseo de ser madre.

Repentinamente, Kenshin se sintió acorralado. La declaración de amor de Tomoe traía, solapadamente, una decisión para él. Dejar la compañía y seguirla, o renunciar a ella.

Pero no podía… no podía decirle que dejaría su trabajo, porque sería comenzar con una tremenda mentira. Se besaron y durmieron uno muy cerca del otro, pero Kenshin comenzó a soñar.

En el sueño, Kaoru era su esposa. Le abría la puerta, le daba la bienvenida y se colgaba amorosamente de su cuello. Se sentaba a escucharlo con interés y le prometía cosas agradables para que él regresara a casa. Él iba a abrazarla contra la puerta, y luego trataba de besarla, pero llegaba alguien y ella desaparecía de su lado.

-Pero tú ya elegiste.- le decía Kojiro, llevándose a la niña.

-No, no es justo… yo no sabía que ella existía cuando me casé… yo… - miraba a Tomoe que se paraba solemnemente delante de él.

-Es muy joven para ti. Yo soy tu mujer… yo te salvaré de morir antes de tiempo. Yo te quiero.

Kenshin miraba a Tomoe sin comprender sus palabras.

-No es cierto. Tú quieres que sea alguien que no soy. Kaoru… KAORU!

Cuando Kenshin despertó, todo estaba en calma y ya era de madrugada. Al parecer, si bien en el sueño gritó, no fue así en la vida real.

Fue al baño a mojarse la cara y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No podía estar pasándole eso.

Cuando se casó con Tomoe, lo hizo muy seguro de que ella era la indicada. Nunca, durante los años de noviazgo o de matrimonio le había pasado algo así. Ni siquiera había encontrado más atractiva a otras mujeres, porque su esposa lo era todo. Pero ahora… ahora…

-Debo cortar con esto.- se dijo decidido, antes de intentar volver a dormir.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Fin acto 2

El hombre de la Camelia

Enero 12, 2012

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Quiero agradecer a quienes me escribieron, y comentarles que me voy de vacaciones, asi que no creo que pueda responder sus comentarios, a futuro. También quiero contestar por este medio a quienes no pude por vía interna.

**Pauli:** Los quiero juntar, pero necesito cuidar el modo. Digo... yo no puedo poner que mi héroe máximo deje a su señora así no más porque le gusta Kaoru, porque para mí Kenshin es el ícono de lo que es noble. Y Kaoru noi se queda atrás.

**Raquel**: Hola, es nuevo eso de que sea Kenshin casado, al menos en mis fics, es la primera vez. Quiero hacer un buen esfuerzo por lograr una historia linda hasta el final.

Espero que estén todas y todos muy bien, seguiré escribiendo, un besote a todas.

Blankiss.


	3. El suegro Himura

**_No tengas miedo a vivir_**

**_Acto tres_**

**_El suegro Himura_**

**_Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC_**

Kaoru y su padre decidieron comer un pastel que él había traído. La joven fue a buscar un par de platitos y casi los soltó cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe al otro lado del muro.

-¡Qué rayos te está pasando, Tomoe?. ¡Qué te hice que ni siquiera me soportas?

El grito de Kenshin llegó claro a los oídos del padre y la hija. Intercambiaron una mirada y Kojiro la llamó a su lado. Ella cogió unas cucharitas por el camino y se sentó junto a él frente a la tele.

-No sé qué pasa al lado, pero no debemos meternos ni pensar demasiado en ello. Sólo esperemos que puedan resolver su problema.

Kojiro subió el volumen del televisor, pero Kaoru siguió percibiendo la voz de Kenshin durante algunos segundos, aunque no sabía lo que decía.

Durmió inquieta y preocupada por sus amigos. Ella no quería que tuvieran problemas, porque a su modo de ver, Kenshin, que arriesgaba su vida todos los días por los demás necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara, y Tomoe… bueno, se merecía tener a Kenshin a su lado, porque era un gran hombre.

Al día siguiente fue a la florería y eligió un ramo pequeño, pero muy bonito, para el invitado de su padre. Flores blancas estaban bien para obsequiar a un amigo.

-No creo que a mi suegro le gusten las flores.- dijo Tomoe, apoyada sobre el mostrador.

-Yo estoy segura que sí. Nos pareció a mi padre y a mí un señor muy especial. ¿Vendrás al almuerzo?

-No estoy segura.

-Bueno, te estaremos esperando.- dijo la joven, y se fue a su casa. Llegando a la escalera, encontró al padre de Kenshin a los pies, listo para subir.-¡Hola, señor Himura! ¿Le ayudo?-

Shinta miró a Kaoru y correspondió a su saludo.

-Fíjese, señorita, que no necesito su ayuda, porque fuera de mi rodilla, todo lo demás me funciona muy bien (como la otra pierna). Sin embargo… soy el tipo de hombre que piensa que nunca se debe perder la oportunidad de tomar del brazo a una joven.-

Kaoru sonrió y ambos llegaron al pasillo donde Kojiro había preparado unas sillas y una mesita para aprovechar la brisa que anticipaba la primavera.

-Mi hijo me comentó que ustedes son vecinos. Debe vivir cerca de aquí.-

-Vive al lado.- dijo Kojiro invitándolo a sentarse. Kaoru entonces le mostró las flores como su obsequio.

Kaoru recordó el comentario de Tomoe cuando Shinta se quedó mudo, con una expresión que no pudo descifrar. Quizá había sido una mala idea lo del regalo, y buscó la mirada de su padre para confiar.

-Mi esposa… -dijo Shinta emocionado.- amaba las flores blancas. Planté una camelia para ella de ese color en nuestra casa, y ella la cuidó mucho tiempo… -

La voz de Shinta tembló ligeramente. Y luego se repuso.

-Muchas gracias. Jamás olvidaré este gesto. ¿Las puedes poner en agua? Quiero que sigan frescas cuando me las lleve. Las pondré en su altar.

Mientras Kaoru hacía caso, Kenshin apareció en el pasillo. Quizá iba a bajar a comprar algo, o a ver a Tomoe, pero lo cierto es que al ver a su padre quedó estático.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

Cuando Kojiro le dijo a Shinta que su hijo vivía al lado, éste pensó que sería muy cerca, en el edificio del lado, por ejemplo. Pero no en la puerta que seguía. Se rió.

-Pues vine a ver a un nuevo amigo y a ser muy bien atendido.-

Kaoru apareció con un florero que puso en una mesita redonda en el pasillo.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, hijo? Esta niña me regaló flores… y me ha hecho muy feliz. Kojiro, el hombre que se lleve a tu hija será muy afortunado. Es bonita y es buena.-

-Espero que ese día no llegue nunca, Shinta. Kaoru es el más grande tesoro que tengo.-

Kaoru se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada. Sin embargo, de algún modo pudo sentir los ojos de Kenshin clavados en ella.

El pelirrojo se acercó al jazmín y sacó la maceta con la camelia, y se la mostró a su padre.

-Mira, cuidó la semilla de mamá y ya tiene dos hojitas.-

Shinta entonces miró a Kaoru de un modo muy intenso y raro, y del mismo modo, a su hijo. Luego, se concentró en la plantita.

-Siempre he creído… que hay algo muy bueno en las personas que ayudan a brotar la vida. Mi esposa era así.

-Mi madre, también, señor. Ella plantó ese jazmín ahí.-

Shinta sonrió. Kaoru no había entendido. No era lo mismo plantar un arbolito o flor ya crecido, que lograr que brotara de la misma semilla.

-A lo largo de los años, el Dios de los cristianos mostraba su preferencia por alguna persona, como un sacerdote para su pueblo, por ejemplo, haciendo brotar con almendros la vara que ellos usaban para mostrar autoridad. Por otro lado, hay una historia que cuenta que tres hermanos fueron acusados injustamente de un crimen, y para demostrar su inocencia, a cada uno le dieron un arbolito que debían plantar con las ramas como raíces, y las raíces al aire. La gente del pueblo argumentaba que sólo Dios sabía si en verdad eran inocentes, en cuyo caso se produciría el milagro de que los árboles no se secaran.-

Kenshin y Kaoru miraban muy interesados a Shinta.

-Finalmente, al día siguiente, los árboles no sólo no habían muerto. Las raíces se habían llenado de hojitas. Los hermanos quedaron libres y fueron felices por siempre. Pienso que Dios demuestra su afecto por algunas personas regalándoles ese don.

Shinta se sabía miles de cuentos y ni hablar de Kojiro que aportó con lo suyo. A la hora de almuerzo Kojiro habló con Kenshin.

-Dígale a su mujer que se apresure, porque nos iremos a comer al restaurante de la calle 40, para que nos acompañe.-

Kenshin tomó el celular, pero desechó la idea de llamar y prefirió ir a la florería. Miró a Kaoru que se reía de un chiste de Shinta y le pidió que lo acompañara, con el fin de que Tomoe hiciera caso a la muchacha, porque imaginaba que no querría salir con él.

-Vamos a comer.- dijo Kaoru.- Ya es hora de cierre, y no tendrás que trabajar haciendo almuerzo porque te invitamos con mi padre.-

Tomoe sonrió como un ángel.

-Me siento agotada de estar toda la semana aquí, y preferiría llegar a casa a ponerme algo cómodo y quedarme allí.-

-Pero tendrás que cocinarte algo. Por favor, acompáñanos. Será un honor tenerte como invitada. Señor Himura, por favor, dígale que venga.-

Kenshin miró a los ojos de su mujer y recordó la respuesta que aún no le había dado. No quería renunciar a bomberos, y sabía que no sería bueno verbalizarlo.

-Tomoe, acompáñanos. Mi padre te espera.-

Cinco minutos después, Tomoe cerró su tienda. Saludó muy cortésmente a Shinta y corrió a cambiarse de vestido.

-¿Dónde estaba Tomoe que no venía?- preguntó el caballero.

-Tiene una florería que atiende ella misma.- dijo Kaoru. Sin embargo, un gesto de Kenshin le indicó que había metido la pata.

-Ya veo. Tiene un trabajo. ¿Y va todos los días?-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y decidió no contestar. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Trabaja jornada completa, padre. Y hoy medio día.-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Ya en el restaurante, pidieron un apartado. Shinta quedó a la cabeza, Kojiro y Tomoe enfrentados, Kaoru y Kenshin enfrentados.

Shinta se dedicó a comer y disfrutar. Kojiro le había explicado que si bien Kaoru cocinaba, sus habilidades no daban para agasajar a un amigo como él. Además, ese restaurante era muy bueno y ellos conocían a los dueños y tenían un trato preferencial.

-Realmente, esta comida tiene un toque hogareño. Está muy buena.- dijo Shinta tomando unos fideos con los palillos.- Pequeña Kaoru, espero algún día probar algo preparado por su mano.

-Pues el pescado le queda buenísimo, papá.- dijo Kenshin con entusiasmo, olvidando que era un secreto lo de la noche anterior. Tomoe miró a Kaoru y ella sonrió haciéndose la loca.

Kojiro era de lo mejor y Shinta reafirmó su impresión inicial de ser su amigo. Distraído, paseó su vista por los demás. Tomoe sólo tenía ojos para su plato, pero su hijo, al parecer, estaba viviendo una verdadera experiencia culinaria junto a Kaoru.

-Y eso que todavía no prueba estas.- le decía Kaoru mostrándole un pocillo con una ensalada de algo. Kenshin le dijo que ella era lo que no sabía nada si no reconocía que los onigiris de ese lugar eran algo que no tenía competencia. Kaoru finalmente le rebatió que esperara al postre y se la pasaron pasándose pocos de comida que el otro tenía que probar.

-Muy bien, pediré ese pescado que me sugirió, señorita Kamiya. Pero usted tendrá que ayudarme, porque no me queda mucho espacio.-

El mozo le trajo a Kenshin un poco de pescado con su acompañamiento respectivo y el par casi no habló por dedicarse a comer.

-Yo también quiero probar de eso que pidieron.- dijo Shinta estirando el brazo hasta alcanzar una porción, queriendo participar de eso que ellos tenían. Después de comer y comer, decidieron dar un paseo por un parque cercano y al rato volvieron a casa. Luego del tecito de rigor, Kojiro le enseñó unos casetes que tenía a Shinta y ya no se despegaron hasta que oscureció.

En algún momento de la tarde, Tomoe se metió a su casa.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.- dijo Shinta.- y me siento muy afortunado de haberlos conocido. Pero creo que la mayor fortuna es que sean vecinos de mi hijo, porque me hace pensar que está en buenas manos. Él es un buen hijo y se merece esas cosas.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

El hombre se despidió de sus amigos y esta vez fue Kenshin quien lo ayudó a bajar la escalera, y Shinta le pidió que lo acompañara hasta su casa.

-Debí venir a visitarte antes, aunque claro, no podía salir con esta rodilla que dolió mucho el invierno. Me impresionó saber que vivías tan cerca de mí. Por eso te era tan fácil ir seguido a verme.

-No te preocupes, papá. Tú sabes que yo no podría enojarme contigo por esas cosas. Ya viniste, aunque no a verme a mí.

Andando un poco lento, Shinta sonrió.

-Me gusta esa niña Kaoru. ¿La viste? Estuvo todo el tiempo al lado del padre. Y me regaló estas flores. Es muy amorosa.

-Es cierto.

-Yo entendería que pudieras sentirte confundido hacia ella si tu mujer sigue con su actitud.

Kenshin se detuvo un milisegundo, y siguió andando. Suficiente para que su padre lo notara.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado que trabaja?-

-Lo lamento.-

-Y ya creo que lo lamentes. Ella no debería estar en una florería a menos que trabajes tú ahí día completo. ¿Quién te atiende en la tarde cuando llegas? ¿Quién te ayuda a quitarte el cansancio? ¿Quién te contiene? En nuestro trabajo a veces se ven cosas horribles. Te puedo recitar de memoria el nombre de todas las personas a las que no alcancé a llegar, o las que murieron frente a mis ojos. Después de tu madre me contuviste tú a mí, ¿pero a ti, hijo?

Kenshin no quiso responderle que sin saberlo, Kaoru se llevaba su carga. Incluso divisar su jazmín desde la calle lo aliviaba antes de llegar a su casa.

-Nunca he sido más machista que el resto, pero creo que hay ocasiones en que el hombre debe darse a respetar. No debes preguntarle a Tomoe si quiere o no quiere, ella DEBE estar en casa cuando llegas, porque ya debería sentirse inmensamente agradecida de que la dejes trabajar. Tú sabes que eso no es bueno en una mujer. No del modo en que ella lo hace. Tu madre siempre estuvo ahí para mí, por amor, por compromiso y finalmente por deber. Es el deber de la esposa estar en casa. Además… ¿Por qué la Camelia de tu madre la tiene Kaoru?-

-Tomoe se la obsequió.-

-¿Y lo consultó contigo?

-No, papá.

El semáforo dio rojo y Shinta y Kenshin miraron los autos pasar frente a ellos sin decirse nada. Cuando dio verde, reanudaron también su conversación.

-Mira, hijo. Los matrimonios deben estar unidos. El uno debe saber lo que hace el otro. Sólo así podrán apoyarse mutuamente y serán fuertes. No habrá espacio entre ellos. No habrá lugar para otra persona entre ellos.

-Papá… -

-Es un compromiso hasta la muerte. Debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo para no fallar en él. Hijo, Kaoru será una excelente compañera para quien la sepa apreciar… pero tú ya elegiste. No debes olvidar eso.

Consternado, Kenshin recordó su sueño de la noche anterior.

-Kaoru… papá, no la conoces aún…

-No hace falta conocerla demasiado para entender que ella es del tipo que será fiel hasta la muerte si le muestran cariño. Pero por lo mismo… tú ocúpate de tu esposa y matrimonio. No hagas nada que pueda perturbar a esa niña.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Kenshin salió temprano a su trabajo y se encontró con Kaoru en la esquina, que se abrochaba un cordón del zapato. Recordó el consejo de su padre y trató de pasarla, pero cuando ella se levantó, no la pudo ignorar. Caminaron juntos un par de cuadras comentando el día anterior, y se separaron deseándose un buen día.

El trabajo para Kenshin empezó duro. Un accidente carretero, una fuga de gas en un edificio y un suicida en el metro que quedó atrapado y vivo. Hubo un niño que cayó dentro de una cámara de aguas servidas y a Kenshin le tocó quitarse parte de la ropa para caber en el espacio de la cámara y poder sacar al chico. Fue un poco duro devolverle el niño a la mamá y ver a esta golpeándolo en vez de abrazarlo y darle consuelo.

Llegó a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde, luego de pasarse por el médico para que le inyectara algo por lo de la contaminación del agua servida en la que se sumergió. Sabía que Kojiro llegaba como a las siete, pero se metió directo a su departamento y frustrado por no ver a Kaoru de nuevo, decidió ir a la florería para no tentarse de tocar su puerta.

Tomoe parecía un hada entre tantas flores.

-Ya es tarde.- dijo Kenshin.- Vamos a casa. Tengo hambre y podemos preparar algo.

Su mujer lo acompañó muy callada, como siempre, y llegó a instalarse a su cocina. Kenshin, un poco torpe, la ayudó en lo que pudo antes que ella lo mandara a la mesa.

-Este no es lugar para ti.-

Kenshin le preguntó por su día y ella le habló de que las flores duraban menos con el calor, y que debería ir más seguido a comprar, aunque en menor cantidad.

Se quedaron a ver una vieja película y Tomoe se fue a acostar media hora antes del desenlace. Kenshin se quedó solo en su sofá, tratando de no pensar.

Así pasaron varios días. Una tarde, Kenshin se sintió mal en el trabajo. Al parecer se había agarrado una buena gripe y con fiebre y mareado era de alto riesgo tenerlo en la cuadrilla. Regresó a casa temprano y antes de entrar se le ocurrió mirar a la calle. Le pareció que Kaoru venía con un muchacho, pero no estaba seguro. Recordó, como entre una neblina, algo de un chico que la pretendía.

-Espera aquí… - le dijo la chica a Enishi, cuando corrió a casa a cambiarse de ropa para salir con él. Al llegar al pasillo, vio a Kenshin intentando insertar la llave en su puerta, pero había algo raro en él. La joven se acercó a preguntarle algo y él lentamente se desvaneció.

Kaoru lo atajó con su cuerpo y pudo percibir el calor que emanaba. Llamó a Enishi para meter a Kenshin en la casa de ella y el joven se apresuró.

-Será más fácil cuidarlo allí, porque sé donde guardo el botiquín.-

Enishi se quedó con el enfermo, poniéndole paños fríos en la frente, mientras Kaoru corrió a ver a Tomoe.

-El señor Himura está muy enfermo. Se ha desplomado. Por favor, ve a cuidar de él, y yo me quedo aquí.

-¿Pero qué tiene?-

-Fiebre, mucha fiebre… no sé qué más porque sigue dormido.-

Tomoe evaluó sus posibilidades. Recordó escucharlo respirar con dificultad en la noche.

-Puedo cuidar mañana a Kenshin, porque viene mi ayudante, pero ahora me es imposible salir de aquí. Ve a verlo tú… cuídalo.-

-Pero, Tomoe… es tu marido, te necesita. Si no quieres que me quede, ¿No puedes cerrar por un rato? Debes cuidar a tu esposo. Yo tengo que salir.

Tomoe no respondió, pero entró un cliente y luego dos más. Kaoru comprendió que no iría y corriendo, regresó a casa, a decirle a Enishi que no podrían salir ese día.

El joven se retiró y Kaoru se dedicó a cuidar a Kenshin toda la tarde.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Las mejillas del pelirrojo regresaron a su color sonrosado y sano al caer la noche. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Kaoru.

-Gracias al cielo que abrió los ojos. Me dio un susto tan grande… -

Kenshin miró en rededor sin comprender. Kojiro apareció.

-Parece que lo que le inyectó el médico le hizo efecto.-

Como Kenshin no despertaba y Tomoe no dio indicio de lo que él pudiera tener, Kaoru llamó a su padre y él envió a su médico de cabecera. El caballero tomó los signos de Kenshin, lo auscultó y le inyectó lo que bajó su fiebre.

-No es necesario llevarlo al hospital, pero seguramente está muy cansado por algo, asi que dormirá un rato más. Déjenlo descansar.

Tomoe lo había visitado y al hablar de moverlo a la casa, Kojiro dijo que no sería bueno sacarlo de allí.

-¿Tiene hambre? El médico dijo que tenía que tomar harta agua.- dijo Kaoru tratándolo como un niño. De pronto él recordó a su mamá. Trató de decir algo, pero se sentía exhausto.

Perfecto. Kenshin se había tomado todos los turnos que era humanamente posible hacer para no verla, y ahora estaba atrapado bajo sus cuidados.

Kaoru le preparó una limonada endulzada con miel. Kenshin bebió un poco.

-¿Tomoe?- dijo con cierta dificultad.

-Vino a verlo y se retiró. Mañana ella lo cuidará. Yo tengo escuela, es mi último día y toca sacarse la foto.-

Un poco mareado, Kenshin recordó al chico.

-Venías con un amigo. Parece que lo llamaste para ayudarme.

-Así es. Enishi.-

Kaoru durmió en un futoncito para las visitas en la sala y Kenshin permaneció en su cama. Durante la noche, el pelirrojo sintió la mano de la chica en su frente. Quizá tanteaba en busca de fiebre.

-Parece que está bien.- murmuró ella. Pero Kenshin la tomó de la muñeca. Kaoru dio un salto, pero él no la soltó.

La joven no quería llamar la atención de su padre, que dormía en la pieza del lado y no dijo nada, pero intentó suavemente retirar su mano. Kenshin no se lo permitió.

Normalmente él usaba toda su energía para ir en dirección opuesta a Kaoru. Pero ahora, cansado y enfermo no podía resistirse. Repentinamente, supo que la necesitaba a su lado, que no quería seguir solo. Abrió la boca para decirle esas cosas, pero Kaoru no lo dejó hablar.

-Shhh… tranquilo, tranquilo. Esto va a pasar, ya verá. En un par de días seguirá salvando gente.

Le acarició la frente con una mano suave, apartando su cabello.

-A esta hora le toca un nuevo analgésico. Déjeme ir, para traerle agua. Le prometo que volveré.

Despacio, Kenshin la soltó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo… ciertamente el analgésico le vendría bien.

Media hora después, Kaoru lo vio quedarse dormido. Con mucho cuidado quitó la mano que Kenshin insistió en atrapar y se levantó del borde de la cama lentamente. Le dio un poco de pena pensar que al parecer, a Tomoe le importaba bien poco su marido. Si Kenshin fuera de ella… pero no lo era y no debía imaginar esas cosas.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Kaoru salió para la escuela y pasó a ver a Tomoe para dejarle la llave de su casa y que cuidara de Kenshin. Kojiro ya se había ido.

-Está muy débil y a mediodía le toca este antibiótico y este analgésico. Debes cuidar que no se te pase la hora.

El celular de Tomoe sonó y contestó.

-¿Qué?... no, señor Murakami. Pero… desde luego que entiendo. Claro que tengo en stock. Creo que puedo a las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Está bien?-

Al cortar, Tomoe miró significativamente a Kaoru.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Shinta estaba iniciando su día con una meditación, muy temprano por la mañana. Llevaba unas semanas probando la autosugestión para mejorar su rodilla enferma. Después de eso se preparó un tecito.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta y al abrir, se encontró con Kaoru. Le recordó a su esposa cuando se conocieron en el instituto, con su uniforme escolar. Pero claro… su esposa nunca tuvo los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-Por favor… por favor… vaya a mi casa y cuide al señor Himura… yo no puedo ahora, tengo mi último día de clases y me tengo que sacar una foto y no puedo faltar y … y ya voy tarde.-

Shinta reparó en el maletín de Kaoru. La quiso hacer pasar para calmarla, porque su alteración era evidente, pero ella no quiso. Le explicó lo de la gripe de Kenshin.

-Anoche le subió la fiebre un par de veces… y… y… -

No había tiempo que perder. Shinta tomó un taxi en cuanto Kaoru le pasó las llaves de la casa y le dio las indicaciones del analgésico. Le pagó un taxi a la muchacha para llegar a la escuela y le agradeció su enorme preocupación.

Y había tenido razón. Cuando Shinta llegó, Kenshin iba bordeando los 39, 5 de fiebre. El caballero le fue a cambiar las sábanas, pero se dio cuenta que al parecer, Kaoru ya lo había hecho, a juzgar por un montón que había en una esquina y el olor rico que tenían éstas.

-Siempre has sido un hombre fuerte, Kenshin, pero desde niño que estas gripes te botan a la cama.- dijo. Le puso paños fríos en la cabeza.- Con tu mamá nos amanecíamos cuidándote. Por suerte estas cosas te pasan una vez cada dos o tres años. Tuviste mucha suerte que esa muchacha se hiciera cargo de ti.

Al mediodía le administró los medicamentos y media hora después, llegó Kaoru corriendo.

-¿Ya te sacaste la foto?-

Notó que la chiquilla venía levemente maquillada, y seguramente el apuro que cogió para llegar le desarmó lo que era un magnífico peinado.

-Sí. Con mis compañeros ahora tendremos una convivencia en el gimnasio, y me dieron media hora para venir.

Shinta se levantó. Era quizá uno o dos centímetros más bajo que Kenshin, y un poco más grueso. Kaoru lo veía sumamente tranquilo, pero algo la inquietó en él.

-Perfecto. Yo necesito apenas la mitad de eso para hacer algo. Quédate, que regreso pronto.

Kaoru se instaló al lado de Kenshin y cuando estuvo segura que Shinta se había ido, le acarició el cabello. Este despertó y se sonrieron.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

La florería estaba con un par de clientes que elegían ramos o arreglos. Una joven de aspecto agradable salió a atenderlo.

-Busco a Himura Tomoe.

La aludida se encontraba en una esquina del lugar, recortando puntas y espinas de rosas. Sobre una mesa, había varios ramos.

Ver la cara que traía su suegro no le hizo mucha gracia. Era ver la cara de un Kenshin de ojos y cabellos castaños.

-En este momento te levantas y vas a cuidar a tu esposo.- dijo Shinta. Años siendo jefe de cuadrilla le habían ayudado a cultivar una autoridad en su voz que era incuestionable.

Tomoe dejó sus tijeras y rosas sobre la mesa y se acercó a él.

-Ya está siendo cuidado.

-Tú eres la esposa.

-Pero no su enfermera.- dijo Tomoe casi dulcemente.

-Olvidas que llevas mi apellido.- dijo Shinta empezando a levantar la voz.- Que fue una tremenda gentileza de mi parte liberar a mi hijo y a ti de la obligación que tienen de cuidarme y mantenerme. Que es una tremenda gentileza que mi hijo te deje trabajar. Lo irás a cuidar, y como he entendido que esa muchacha es tu empleada, que ella se haga cargo del local.

-Tengo una responsabilidad con una empresa que ha confiado en mí el día de hoy.- dijo Tomoe.- No puedo.

-Tu primera responsabilidad es con mi hijo.- dijo Shinta de un modo peligroso.

Incómodos, los clientes salieron del lugar. Shinta elevó su bastón y comenzó a empujar con él los ramos y bouquets de los mostradores. Al caer, las flores perdían varios de sus pétalos.

-¡Pero qué hace!-

La empleada de Tomoe corrió a detener al hombre, pero éste sólo la miró para plantarla en su sitio.

-Hago lo mismo que me haces a mi. Porque es claro que prefieres tus flores a mi hijo, asi que las destruyo, como tú lo haces con él al dejarlo a su suerte.

Shinta se puso más agresivo y no se detuvo hasta que el suelo se cubrió de pétalos. Tomoe y su empleada acabaron abrazadas tras el ataque de furia del hombre.

Al terminar, Shinta salió muy tranquilo.

-Cárgalo a mi cuenta. Y cierra, porque hasta donde veo, ya no tienes nada que vender. A ver si ahora vas a ver a mi hijo. Te espero en casa en media hora.-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Kaoru ayudó a Kenshin a levantarse para ir al baño y tal como prometió, Shinta se apareció para relevarla.

-No hay como el aire puro, chiquilla.-

Kaoru acabó de acomodar a Kenshin en el sofá y le puso almohadones para que quedara cómodo. Luego se despidió de los Himura a vivir su último día con sus compañeros.

-Te cuida como si fueras de porcelana fina.- observó Shinta.

-Es muy amable.-

-Dijo que anoche te subió la fiebre un par de veces.

De eso, Kenshin ni se había enterado.

-Ella fue a buscarme a casa, a rogarme para que no quedaras solo. No sé qué bicho le picó a tu mujer que delegó sus responsabilidades en ella. Creo que… hijo, esto no está bien.

-Lo sé.- dijo Kenshin, reparando en el pijama a rayas espantoso que traía. De seguro era de Kojiro.

-Kenshin… escucha, no sé qué vayas a decidir o hacer, pero por favor, que tu prioridad sea proteger el corazón de Kaoru.

Tomoe no llegó, pero Kaoru lo hizo cerca de las cuatro. Shinta y Kenshin habían jugado naipes y otras cosas, y se enteraron mediante la tele de la vida de varios actores. Les preparó algo sencillo y esta vez fue Shinta quien cayó bajo su hechizo. Al verla atender a su hijo, deseó por un momento que fuera su nuera. En una de esas, con un poco de suerte, unos cuantos cuidados se los dedicaba a él. Después de todo era muy solitaria la vida que había elegido y quería vivir nuevamente lo que era una familia.

-¿Quiere bollitos?- le preguntó Kaoru al pasarle un plato con bocaditos rellenos de manjar. Shinta la miró un poco sonrojado y descubrió a su hijo comiendo de los mismos.

-Seguro. Muchas gracias.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Fin acto tres

El suegro Himura

Enero 15, 2012

Notas:

Lamento la tardanza, sigo de vacaciones.


	4. Sentimientos de Mujer

**Declaración:**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni siquiera el pelo de alguno de sus personajes. Hago esto por propia voluntad, sin ánimo de lucrar, con el único fin de escribir sobre una ficción que me apasiona y con la que pretendo mejorar cada día en mi prosa.**

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

**No tengas miedo a vivir**

**Acto cuatro**

**Sentimientos de mujer  
><strong>

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Silenciosamente, tras ver los pétalos de flores dispersos por el suelo de todo el local, Tomoe tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrerlos. Su ayudante hizo lo mismo y pusieron entre ambas todo en orden. Entonces Tomoe regresó a su tarea de cortar las espinas de las rosas y a prepararlas en ramos. Le pidió a Ayako que cerrara y la ayudara para tener el pedido para una empresa de eventos a la hora acordada.

Cuando llegó el cliente a buscar los ramos, quedó sumamente satisfecho del trabajo. Ayako se fue a su casa y Tomoe se quedó en su florería, viendo la tarde caer. No estaba de ánimo para volver a su casa, ni para cuidar a su marido y menos verle la cara a su suegro.

Esperó. Y pensó en Kenshin, su esposo. La persona con la que juró vivir hasta el último de sus días. Ahora Kenshin estaba muy enfermo de algo, quizá la radiación que recibió afectó su sistema inmune y lo hacía más propenso ante un resfrío simple. O tal vez era que Kaoru quería deshacerse pronto de él y había exagerado lo mal que estaba. Y Shinta, bueno, él no le perdonaba que quisiera ser una mujer independiente de su marido, porque era muy machista.

Cerró como a las diez de la noche tras atender a unas personas que venían por un funeral, y se fue a su casa. Se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el interior del departamento y enseguida puso pestillo a la puerta. No quería que Shinta, si es que andaba por ahí, la molestara más. Se preparó algo sencillo para comer y sintió ese horrible nudo en el estómago de angustia y temor ante lo que pudiera pasar. Trató de dominarse y en eso llegó Kaoru a tocar su puerta.

Realmente era un amor de muchacha. No le podía poner mala cara.

-Tu suegro se ha ido y Kenshin duerme. ¿Por qué no quieres cuidar de él? Es tu marido y te quiere mucho.- preguntó la muchacha mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Está Kenshin bien?- dijo Tomoe con toda suavidad, descolocando a Kaoru.

-La fiebre regresó esta tarde. Ahora mismo está bordeando los 38 grados. Tal vez quieras ir a verlo.

-Dijiste que dormía.

-No creo que se moleste si al despertar ve tu rostro. Tomoe… Kenshin de verdad te quiere. Yo lo he notado. El pregunta mucho por ti y sólo habla cosas buenas. ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo? Porque si es así, me gustaría saberlo para no seguir molestándote con él.

Tomoe bajó la cabeza, tentada momentáneamente de decir una mentira, pero no pudo.

-No. Él nunca ha sido malo conmigo. Sólo ha sabido ser bueno y gentil.-dijo, terminando casi en un murmullo.

Kaoru ahora si que no entendía nada de nada.

-Tomoe… lo estás haciendo sufrir. Y no se lo merece. Yo… yo creo que a él le haría muy bien verte y que le digas algo que le de aliento.

-Hoy trabajé todo el día, y me siento muy cansada.

-Pero… -

-Por favor, comprende.-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

A muy pocos metros de esa puerta, estaba la del departamento de Kaoru. Kenshin, que se había levantado, escuchaba la conversación, impresionado con la lealtad de Kaoru que buscaba su bienestar emocional, además del físico, y Tomoe, que le respondía con lo que él sabía, era su tono de frialdad.

Hasta el terremoto de Japón, Tomoe fue siempre una mujer adorable para él, cariñosa y bondadosa, muy preocupada de los detalles, muy educada. A veces él sentía que estaba casado con una princesa, una a la que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la ocupación de su plebeyo mientras éste estuviera contento y por cierto, que pudiera mantener el hogar que formarían. Tomoe le esperaba siempre con una rica cena, era la esposa perfecta que cualquiera pudiera desear y con ella, él aprendió de los secretos del amor. Pero cuando él volvió a casa, tras pasar por el hospital luego de sus servicios en la planta nuclear de Fukushima, ella sutilmente cambió.

Él sabía que eso había sido el gatillante. Lo que no podía dilucidar, por más que lo pensaba, era por qué ella era tan indiferente hacia él cuando él jamás dejó de ser honesto y amoroso con ella.

"Pero me siento tan cansado" pensó, apoyado en la puerta. "Tomoe, no me sueltes, no me dejes solo" suplicó sin abrir la boca, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera sentir el grito angustiado de su corazón en el propio.

-No, no puedo comprenderlo.- dijo Kaoru.- No puedo y no quiero. Y te exijo que vayas a verlo y le digas que todo está bien, porque lo necesita. Tomoe… ¿No sabes lo deprimente que es estar enfermo y además, abandonado de la persona que más quieres?-

Asombrado ante esas palabras, Kenshin levantó la vista. ¿Acaso Kaoru era la única que podía entenderlo?

-Está bien.- dijo Tomoe con un cierto fastidio.- Serán solo cinco minutos.-

-¡Genial!- dijo Kaoru.- Iré a despertarlo. No… no… mejor despiértalo tú. Con un beso. Yo los dejaré solos.

Sumamente mareado, Kenshin regresó a su cama. Minutos después, sintió los dedos de Tomoe acariciar su mejilla. Abrió los ojos con suavidad, pero el cuarto seguía oscuro.

-¿Kaoru?- con sorpresa la distinguió en la penumbra.

-Lo lamento… - dijo ella con una voz especial y él supo que lloraba.- No se la pude traer. No quiso. Dijo que mañana, tal vez… pero al menos me dio unos pijamas suyos para cambiarlo.

Kenshin alargó una mano a la lamparita del velador y encendió la luz. Kaoru traía su ropa enrollada contra su vientre y por un momento, él deseó tener unos 42 grados de fiebre para besarla fuertemente y decir que todo era por algún tipo de alucinación. Pero su fiebre era poca y él debía proteger el corazón de la muchacha.

-No se preocupe por esas cosas, por favor. Mi esposa… es como es. Ya no cambiará. Y yo lo sé, por eso ya no me afecta. Tal vez podamos entenderla algún día, pero no se sienta mal por ser una mejor amiga y mujer que ella.

Kaoru sonrió y le dejó los pijamas, deseándole buenas noches. Kenshin supo que ella se iría a dormir a otro sitio y le pesó, más que nunca, estar casado con Tomoe y no ser libre para enamorarla.

-Ahora si que debió subir de verdad.- se dijo ante su pensamiento y tocándose la frente. Durmió mal, pero tranquilo, porque cada vez que despertó, Kaoru estuvo ahí para él.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Los días pasaron y aunque a Kenshin se le presentó la posibilidad de regresar a su casa para acabar de recuperarse, Kojiro, en vista de que Tomoe no daba señales de vida, decidió que Kenshin saldría de su casa cuando el médico dijera que estaba completamente sano. Kaoru no tuvo inconveniente en llevar su certificado médico al cuartel de los bomberos para que le den más días de descanso, porque así aprovecharía de ir a comprar su vestido para la fiesta de gala para después de su graduación.

Resulta que la abuelita de Kaoru -por parte de madre- tuvo que guardar cama por esos días, de modo que no podría ir a la graduación. Pero Kenshin ya se encontraba mejor, asi que el médico lo autorizó a hacer una salida bajo su propia responsabilidad y con cuidado de no agarrarse alguna corriente de aire.

Fue Kojiro quien lo invitó a la ceremonia.

-Usted nos invitó antes a su condecoración. Nuestro deber es retribuirle.

¿Retribuirle? Kenshin no podía creer que las personas que lo cuidaron se sintieran aún en deuda con él por algo. Pero fue. Para Kaoru fue muy importante verlo entre los invitados. Se sintió muy bien.

Kenshin le entregó un ramo de flores, aclarando que Tomoe los había ido a dejar para ella, y que le deseaba pura buena fortuna. Y así pasaron dos días y llegó la esperada gala.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kojiro y Kenshin, uno al lado del otro, estaban sentados en su terraza, disfrutando de la calurosa tarde de primavera con una deliciosa limonada. Hubieran preferido una cerveza bien helada cada uno, pero Kenshin seguía con medicación y Kojiro tenía la importante misión de ir con su hija a la gala. Ya estaba vestido con un traje terno.

-Los años pasan rápidamente, amigo Himura. Y los hijos crecen y uno no se da ni cuenta. Desde que Kaoru es una señorita, que pido al cielo todos los días que el hombre que se la lleve sea bueno con ella. En un mes será una universitaria y siento que no me puedo sentir más orgulloso. Le fue bien en sus exámenes… creo que le he cumplido a mi esposa hasta aquí, de darle educación y guiarla bien.

Kenshin le dio un sorbo a su refresco y Kaoru salió de su casa. Llevaba un vestido bonito en color rosa pálido, y un peinado con el cabello recogido. Se veía preciosa y Kenshin sonrió y se puso de pie, preguntándose si sería correcto expresar su admiración o callársela.

Kojiro la miró con orgullo, pero luego de prestar atención a toda ella, declaró que le faltaba algo en la garganta.

-Llevas el cabello recogido y el escote está bien, pero se vería mejor con algún pendiente. ¿No tienes nada?-

-Me puse el anillo de mi madre, pero no hay nada más. Lo que tengo no le viene a mi vestido.-

Kenshin entonces recordó un joyero de su familia y tras insistir, Kojiro y Kaoru lo llevaron a ver a su padre para buscarlo. Shinta encontró una cadena de plata con una delicada flor de sakura, cuyos pétalos estaban compuestos por un brillante color rosa. Su esposa y él habían acordado alguna vez, darle ese collar a la esposa de Kenshin cuando la encontrara, pero cuando Shinta buscó la joya para Tomoe no dio con ella.

-Estaba en el fondo del cofre, esperando por ti.- le dijo a Kaoru sin revelar su secreto. Era el complemento perfecto para el vestido y Kojiro sonrió complacido al ver el efecto. Había también unos aretes a juego.

-En cuanto termine la fiesta, vendremos a devolverlo.- dijo Kojiro con dignidad.

-Tu hija hizo algo muy valioso por mi hijo.- dijo Shinta.- y gracias a ella ahora él está de pie ante mí, con un buen color. Me sentiría muy honrado que Kaoru recibiera este obsequio como premio a su actitud. Aquí… esa joya no tiene quien la use, y vive en un baúl de recuerdos. Úsala y disfrútala, Kaoru. Por favor.

Los Kamiya se fueron muy felices a su fiesta y Kenshin se quedó con su padre.

-¿Cómo es que para Tomoe no apareció?-

-Yo tampoco me lo explico, hijo.- dijo Shinta sorbiendo un ramen que se había preparado él mismo. Kenshin tenía un plato de fideos frente a él, pero no podía comer porque estaba estupefacto.

-Dijiste que esa joya era solo para mi esposa. Era el acuerdo al que llegaron con mamá.

-Lo sé, no soy un viejo senil. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-

-Pero se lo diste a Kaoru!-

Un nuevo sorbo al ramen. Por Kami que estaba delicioso.

-Y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Ella se lo merece. Además, me cae mejor que tu mujer y encima, la joya la compré yo y yo decido a quien se la doy. Además… estaba muy bien conservada. Quizá, en el fondo, el destino quería que fuese para ella.-

-¿Qué?... –

-¿Qué no te fijaste? La plata iba brillantemente blanca, como nueva, y las piedritas de la sakura relucían. Pero esa joya lleva años guardada. ¿No sabías que la plata se pone oscura con los años?-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kaoru supo que algo andaba mal en el momento en que Enishi la sacó a bailar, y tras una canción romántica, le declaro que ella le gustaba.

Y claro, eso era súper, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que el corazón de Kaoru no experimentó ningún cambio en su ritmo al escucharlo. Ni sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Simplemente le dio las gracias por gustar de ella y nada más.

-¿Te gusta otra persona, verdad?- dijo el muchacho.

Ahí si que el corazón de Kaoru dio un salto y sus mejillas tomaron color. Bajó la cabeza para que no lo notara, y en cuanto cerró los ojos vio el rostro de Kenshin sonriéndole.

"No. No puede pasar" se dijo. La canción había terminado y algunas abandonaban la pista. Kaoru se retiró con la excusa de beber algo y luego buscó refugio entre sus amigas, con quienes rió y bailó hasta que terminó el evento. No quería ver a Enishi y que le volviera a preguntar si le gustaba una persona, ni nada de eso.

Kojiro estaba entretenido conversando con otros padres y apoderados de la fiesta cuando llegó su hija rodeada de amigas, para pedirle permiso con el fin de seguir la fiesta en otra parte. Kojiro no estaba muy seguro, pero accedió con la condición que le devolviera las joyas, y regresara en taxi. Él le dio dinero para eso, a pesar que la casa de la fiesta en cuestión estaba a dos cuadras de la suya.

La fiesta de gala terminó a medianoche, y Kojiro regresó a su casa. Kenshin ya se había acomodado en su sofá para pasar la noche, porque hacía cinco días le había devuelto a Kaoru su dormitorio.

Habían acordado que esa sería su última noche en esa casa.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

La fiesta estuvo muy entretenida y terminó cerca de las cinco de la mañana, hora en la que Kaoru ya no razonaba mucho. Se le había ocurrido jugar con sus amigas a "verdad o mentira" y claro, cuando le preguntaron que si alguien le gustaba y ese tipo de cosas, se fue en una profunda negativa y como nadie le creyó (porque hasta Noviembre sabían que le gustaba Enishi) ella tuvo que pagar una penitencia que consistía en beber una copa no muy grande de ron mezclado con una bebida cola.

Después de otras cuantas, su amiga Makoto también hizo preguntas, recordando la apasionada defensa de Kaoru de su guapo vecino. Kaoru, un poco mareada, aún sabía que no debía delatarse y dijo que su vecino no le gustaba. Makoto declaró que no le creía y Kaoru se tomó la copa que acabó por nockearla, y vomitó un poco en el baño. Sus amigas le echaron agua en la cara, aire con un cuaderno, y finalmente optaron por llamar un taxi y terminar la fiesta, que había varias chicas y chicos que no se podían tener en pie, pero que habían gozado de la fiesta de sus vidas.

Kaoru llegó junto a Makoto, quien la dejó en la puerta de su casa, y regresó al taxi porque estaba a cargo de llevar a otra chica hasta su casa. Se sentía un poco mal por haber orillado a Kaoru a beber, sabiendo que no tenía costumbre, pero pensó que tarde o temprano se emborracharía por ahí, y qué mejor que con una amiga que cuidara de ella.

Kenshin despertó con los golpecitos de la llave en la cerradura y unas leves risitas. Al parecer, alguien no le apuntaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Kaoru entró un poco torpe. Por alguna razón, se arrojó sobre el sillón, pensando en su cama, y ahogó un grito cuando sintió el cuerpo de alguien bajo ella.

"¿Borracha?" pensó Kenshin al tomarla por los hombros y sentir su aliento. Torpemente, Kaoru trataba de moverse para salir de allí. Kenshin trató de detenerla con el fin de guiarla y que no se cayera, pero demasiado tarde, la joven hizo algo brusco y por afirmarla sobre él, ambos rodaron y cayeron al suelo, moviendo una mesita que tenía agua y medicamentos.

La mesa hizo un ruido feo que despertó a Kojiro.

-¿Kenshin?- preguntó.

Kaoru había quedado debajo de él y trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero Kenshin tenía su atención puesta en otra cosa. Se incorporó un poco para no aplastarla.

-Dígame… -

-¿Qué sonó?

-La… la mesa. Oro… es que yo… olvidé que estaba allí y quise ir al baño y no encendí la luz y me di en la rodilla.- dijo el pelirrojo un poco nervioso.

-Ahh… - pausa.- ¿Y Kaoru… llegó?

En la penumbra, Kenshin distinguió que Kaoru se ponía las manos en la cabeza, como si eso la escondiera de su padre.

-Oro… oro…. –

-¿Llegó?

-Si, señor Kamiya. Ella está durmiendo en su cama.

-Muy bien. ¿A qué hora llegó?

-Como a las tres, señor.

-Me parece… - dijo aletargado el padre. Tras un par de minutos en los que Kenshin apenas respiró, escucharon los ronquidos de Kojiro.

Con cuidado, Kenshin se levantó y encendió la luz del lugar. Kaoru se quedó sentada en el suelo, como si de una muñeca se tratara y él sintió mucha ternura por ella.

-G-gracias… por no delatarme.- dijo la joven tomándose la cabeza. Estaba muy mareada y ya le molestaba la luz.

Acabó vomitando hasta el alma en el retrete. Kenshin permaneció de pie, tras ella, y la vio acomodarse en el piso, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-Nunca más volveré a tomar. Por Kami que nunca más.

De brazos cruzados, Kenshin sonrió.

-Yo he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces juré lo mismo.-

Kaoru lo miró de reojo.

-No le creo. Usted es perfecto. No me lo imagino borracho.

-No soy perfecto.- dijo Kenshin sonriendo, y el corazón de Kaoru dio un par de saltos. Ella se tomó la cabeza completamente fastidiada.

-Esto no puede s-ser… - dijo, e intentó levantarse. Kenshin la ayudó en la tarea, pero ella lo apartó en cuanto pudo. –No… esto no debe pasar… - dijo repentinamente apenada.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Q-que estoo… esto… no debe passar. Mira Kensshin… tú… tú no tienes que estar aquí porque tieness una mujer que… pos… no sse si te q-quiere… pero es tuya… y encima ess mi amija… mi amiga. Y una no puede andar de traicionera con lass amijas.-

-Señorita Kamiya… no crea que por brindarme sus cuidados usted está traicionando a su Tomoe.-

Kaoru pasó por el lado de él en busca de la puerta, pero Kenshin se movió, cerrándole el paso. Ella quedó a centímetros de él.

-Yo sé que no ess por esso… Pero Kensshin… escússhame… tú eres lindo… eres… eres el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra. De verdad, te digo porque te miro y no puedo dejar de mirarte cuando estás cerca… - dijo Kaoru sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba revelando, y con Kenshin al borde del colapso cardíaco por escucharla.- Y sinceramente pienso que cualquier mujer sería… inmensa… inmensamente… no, no… intensamente… asombrosamente... pluscuamperfectamente... feliz contigo. Si tú fueraass mío… yo no sé lo que haría… pero… pero ´tás cassado con mi amiga y por esso… por esso yo no puedo pensar esas cosas… porgue los vínculos se respétan. Y yo no podría… no podría, ¿entiendess?

Kenshin asintió completamente aletargado. Veía los ojos semi cerrados de Kaoru, incapaces de mirarle de frente y sin embargo ella… ¿le estaba diciendo que él le gustaba?

Decían que los niños y los borrachos decían la verdad. La amabilidad de Kaoru estaba motivada por un sentimiento más profundo hacia él.

Tuvo un momento malévolo y quiso aprovecharse un poco de la situación. Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Y si yo no estuviera casado con Tomoe?-

-Sería distinto porgue… porgue yo te cuidaría… y te daría musshos besitos. Pero no puedo…- acabó negando con las manos muy dramáticamente.

En este punto, se cubrió la cara y comenzó a sollozar. Kenshin, preocupado, le echaba agua en la cara, pero nada.

-Esto está mal… yo te digo que me gustas, pero también te digo que no piensso hacer nada al respecto. Y te quiero… de verdad que te quiero… ¿me entiendes? Desde el primer momento que te vi.

-Si. Entiendo perfectamente, pequeña.

Kenshin la abrazó, de modo que ella acunó momentáneamente la cabeza en su pecho. De pronto, la joven se apartó un poco.

-Quiero que sepas que de verdad te quiero… pero para que no creas que es sshiste, y como no puedo quererte… ni hacerte feliz… haré algo por ti.-

La joven se separó de él y salió rauda del baño, y luego de la casa. Llegó a la puerta del lado y la abrió con una copia que tenía, que le dio la misma Tomoe para sacar lo que necesitara de Kenshin.

Avanzó hasta el dormitorio de Tomoe y ésta casi se muere del susto al despertar y verla al lado de su cama.

Kaoru se sentó como si nada en el borde y trató de enfocar a Tomoe, pero veía como a cinco distintas. Optó por hablarle a todas.

-Tomoes… Tomoes… quiero decirles como amiga… que son unas idiotas. Que no puedo soportar ver que dessprecian a un hombre como el suyo… y que si no hacen algo por tu matrimonio, lo lamentarán… y ya no quiero cuidar de él, porque usstedess tienen que cuidarse… y… ¿Gué te hizo Kenshin que ya no lo quieres?-

-No voy a discutir contigo eso, porque estás borracha.- dijo Tomoe con cierto asco.

-Gué te hizo?- preguntó, remarcando cada sílaba.

-Vete a dormir. Mañana hablamos.- dijo la mujer.- ¿Kenshin te mandó, no?-

-Kenshin jamás… jamás se aprovesharía de una ebria como io. Así que yo vine por mi propia voluntad, para demostrarle...

-Kaoru, son las cinco y media. Por favor… vete.

-No me han respondido, Tomoes. Sólo díganme si aún aman a Kensshin… -

Tomoe se movió incómoda. Fuera del cuarto, sin hacer ruido, Kenshin escuchaba toda la conversa.

-¿Le quieren?.- dijo Kaoru mirando fijamente a sus Tomoes. Claro que poco a poco pudo enfocar y ver solo a una. -¿Por gué insistes en verte como la princesa del hielo si le haces un tremendo daño a du relación? ¿Por gué no le dices a Kenshin de una vez lo que te pasa? Si hizo algo mal, dale chance de reparar su error. Tú me entiendes, no?- Tomoe asintió.- Entonces… ¿Quieres a Kenshin?

Tomoe tomó aire.

-Tú no entenderías, Kaoru. El amor no es como uno lo imagina a tu edad.

-¿Pero lo quieres?

-Si tú supieras cómo una sufre… -

Kaoru la miró muy seriamente.

-Eso ya lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo. ¿Lo quieres?

Tomoe se rindió.

-Sí. Lo quiero.-

Kaoru en ese momento sintió el click de su corazón partiéndose. Kenshin en cambio, cerró los ojos, intentando sentir algo con las palabras de su esposa, pero nada. Ninguna taquicardia como la que sintió con Kaoru.

-G-Genial.- dijo Kaoru con los ojos húmedos, fingiendo una sonrisa.- Me alegro mucho por Kenshin y bor ti. Son tan lindos… espera a que él se entere.

Kaoru fue a salir, pero Tomoe la tomó de la muñeca.

-No. No se lo dirás. No quiero. Esa es mi verdad y quiero que la respetes.-

-Pero por gué… - dijo Kaoru en una súplica.

Tomoe suspiró y miró a la muchacha. La situación en si era muy surrealista.

-Porque yo no quiero quererlo.-

Kenshin pensó, aún oculto, que algo debía andar muy mal con él si las mujeres que le querían no deseaban ese sentimiento.

-Tenías razón. No te entiendo. Estás casada con el amor de tu vida y no piensas disfrutarlo?

Suspirando, Tomoe pensó que incluso ella necesitaba a veces necesitaba confiar en alguien, aunque fuera una muchacha que incluso sentada se tambaleaba un poco. Con un poco de suerte lo olvidaría al día siguiente.

-He amado… desesperadamente a Kenshin Himura.- dijo Tomoe en voz baja.- Lo conocí en la escuela, atlético, amable, sin embargo fue años después que nos encontramos y él ya era bombero.

Kaoru, era el hombre perfecto y me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas. Mi vida siempre ha sido normal, mis padres aún viven, mis hermanos, y al casarme con Kenshin sentí que todo seguiría siendo igual de apacible, pero… luego vino ese maldito terremoto y él se fue de mi lado.

Fueron días horribles para mí, más cuando al final me llamaron del hospital que estaba internado. Fue una angustia, una desazón… una rabia… Por un momento sentí que todo eso que tenía alguien me lo arrebataba, que todo mi mundo se iba con él. Me di cuenta que era dependiente de él a un grado que me hacía imposible concebir otra vida que no fuera esa. Lloré de desesperación cuando no despertaba, o después, cuando tras un descanso que él se tomó, regresó a los bomberos para labores de limpieza de la ciudad y sufre un accidente. Entonces comencé a suplicarle que dejara ese trabajo y no quiso, diciendo que le gustaba ayudar, que era su vocación.-

Kenshin recordaba perfectamente todo eso que contaba, pero no sabía del sufrimiento de ella.

-Pero lo que él hace es muy bueno. Es un hombre valiente.

-¿Valiente? –suspiró.- Claro que lo es. Y desde afuera se ve como algo ideal en un hombre. Pero vivir con la angustia de si llegará o no llegará… Kaoru, yo no quiero eso para mí. Y él no lo ha entendido.

Kaoru contuvo una naúsea.

-Yo quiero a Kenshin, pero ya no quiero quererlo. No quiero que le pase algo y sufrir lo indecible. Quiero cambiar y ser otra mujer y entre mis flores he encontrado ese lugar para mí, donde todo está en calma y en paz. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que busque emociones fuertes, sólo me interesa vivir tranquila.

-Pero eso es muy egoísta… T-Tomoe… en vez de pensar si él morirá… deberías quitarte ese miedo y disfrutarlo ahora que sigue con vida. Mi mamá se murió cuando yo era niña y lloré musho… mi papá más todavía… pero siempre ha estado feliz por conocerla… nunca ha pensado en lo que sufrió cuando partió… Por favor, considera eso.-

Kaoru sufrió entonces del más espantoso sueño. Lo ojos se le cerraban solos y se levantó para volverse a su cama.

-Habla con Kenshin y resuelvan esto. No me parece bueno que para no sufrir más adelante, lo estés condenado a andar soli… solito por el mundo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me dedicaría a quererlo… eso es lo que hacen las esposas.-

La joven se levantó de la cama con poca dignidad y se fue con su borrachera y su cabello despeinado hacia la salida. Al pasar por el lado de Kenshin, levantó el pulgar en señal de que había cumplido con la promesa de hacer algo que le hiciera feliz. Él quiso seguirla, pero ella le dijo al oído que mejor se quedara.

-Al menos me dijo algo. Aprovesha que está hablando… -

A Tomoe le extrañó que Kaoru hablara con alguien y repentinamente su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. De mala gana, apareció Kenshin con las manos en los bolsillos, saliendo de la penumbra.

Cuando Kaoru acabó de salir, Kenshin miró directo a Tomoe.

-Muy bien. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

Kaoru había hecho algo bueno. Algo realmente bueno, sin embargo, sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Bueno, en eso estaba. Mojó la almohada y pensó que al menos ella había convertido su amor en algo positivo para Kenshin y ya no quiso seguir pensando. Se quedó profundamente dormida y cuando despertó, había alguien sentado en su cama.

Se asustó, y pronto distinguió a Kenshin, que le pasó un vaso con agua y un par de analgésicos.

-No pasa nada.- alcanzó a decir, pero al incorporarse para tomar el agua porque tenía mucha sed, tuvo la impresión que la cabeza le estallaría.

-El alcohol produce una intensa deshidratación que te baja electrolitos como el potasio. Por eso te sientes tan mal. Es malo emborracharse.-

Kaoru acabó de tragar los analgésicos y reparó en la penumbra del cuarto, y en que estaba metida con todo y vestido en su cama.

-Está muy oscuro.

-Son las tres de la tarde y hace un maravilloso sol. Pensé que sería peor si entraba luz a su cuarto y cubrí la ventana.

Kenshin se veía maravilloso y muy sonriente, y Kaoru como siempre se obligó a guardar compostura.

-Gracias… gracias… ¿A qué hora…? Oh, por Kami… mi cabeza.-

La joven se hundió en su almohada.

-Preparé algunas ensaladas y una sopita para comer.

-La sopita estaría bien… pero…

-Se la traeré de inmediato.-

-No, no… mejor me levanto. Total que ya estoy vestida… ¿Mi padre?-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru con atención. ¿No se acordaba de nada?

-Se fue hoy temprano. Dijo que regresaría a las cinco.-

Kaoru salió de la cama enrollada en su maravilloso vestido que ahora estaba muy arrugado. Y su cabello lucía enmarañado, con algunas horquillas enredadas en él, sin embargo, a Kenshin le pareció que era la chica más bonita del mundo.

La abrazó en cuanto se puso de pie.

-Oiga…-

-Gracias… no sabe lo agradecido que me siento por lo que ha hecho.-

Kaoru sintió sus piernas convertirse en gelatina, pero se obligó a tener una actitud adecuada.

-Está bien. No podía dejarlo solito y enfermo. ¿Somos amigos, no?-

Kenshin sonrió y la soltó, dejándola libre para elegir ropa e irse a duchar. Sonrió toda la tarde porque ella le había dicho que lo quería e inmediatamente le mostró una prueba de amor, consiguiendo algo que ni él en meses de súplica. Conocer los motivos de Tomoe para rechazarlo.

Tal vez Kaoru no tenía como saberlo, porque era muy joven, pero ese tipo de actos de amor no lo hacía alguien movido por un sentimiento superficial, sino por algo mucho más profundo. Realmente le demostró, en un momento en que Kaoru no estaba filtrando sus emociones, que para ella no había nada más importante que verlo tranquilo y feliz.

La miró tomar su sopa divertido, intentando imaginar cómo sería la vida con ella a su lado. Kaoru terminó de comer y le sonrió, siguiendo con la ensalada. Vieron una película y salieron a regar las flores.

En realidad, Kenshin estaba buscando el modo de contarle a Kaoru cómo fue que había terminado la noche, y para eso indagó en cuánto se acordaba de ello. Kaoru recordaba algo de un taxi y ella entrando a la casa. Luego, nada más.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

_**Fin acto cuatro.**_

_**Sentimientos de Mujer**_

_**Febrero 10, 2012  
><strong>_

_**Notas de autora.**_

Hola!

Con poco tiempo, luego de las vacaciones, pero la pasé muy bien recorriendo el centro sur de mi país. Me siento muy contenta por todo lo que vi, lo que aprendí, y por las fotos que me saqué. Mi madre insiste que las suba a facebook… y bueno… francamente me da pereza.

Quiero agradecer todos sus saludos durante las vacaciones, creo que prontito los responderé.

Un besote y… ahora que lo recuerdo… como a los 20 tuve una borrachera de aquellas, creo que fue con pisco. Y al igual que Kaoru, no encontré nada mejor que declararme al chico que me gustaba. Desde luego que buena y sana jamás se me habría pasado por la mente, y que al día siguiente no me acordaba de nada, nada, nada. Supe por mis amigas que había metido la pata hasta el fondo… y por suerte el chico no me detestó y luego seguimos de buenos amigos por años.

Las dejo. Un besote y nos leemos.


	5. La esposa de un héroe

**Declaración:**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni siquiera el pelo de alguno de sus personajes. Hago esto por propia voluntad, sin ánimo de lucrar, con el único fin de escribir sobre una ficción que me apasiona y con la que pretendo mejorar cada día en mi prosa.**

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

No tengas miedo a vivir

Acto cinco

La esposa de un héroe

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia él, Kenshin se sentía tentado a cada momento de abrazarla, besarla y pedirle que fueran novios. Pero no era tan fácil. Posiblemente si él tuviera diez años menos, fuera soltero y tuviera todo el futuro por delante, sería libre de hacerlo. Pero ser un hombre cuyo matrimonio se desmoronaba sin él poder ni ya querer evitarlo no lo dejaba en buen pie para pedirle algo a la joven. Además, si bien a él le gustaba su compañía y lo agradaba su belleza, otra cosa era estar enamorado, y no estaba seguro de tener ese sentimiento. Por otra parte, debía reconocerlo, ansiaba cariño de mujer con desesperación, pero no podía exigir esas cosas.

Kaoru terminó de regar su jazmín y la camelia que crecía vigorosamente, contando ya con cuatro hojas de un vibrante color verde oscuro. Kenshin miró la pequeña planta con una sonrisa y luego se apoyó en el barandal, para mirar la calle.

-Me voy a separar de Tomoe.- dijo, como al aire. Notó que Kaoru por poco soltó la regadera, pero se repuso.

-Lo siento mucho.-

-¿De verdad lo siente?- replicó Kenshin un poco ansioso, mirándola a los ojos. Ella fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Claro que si. No creo que sea motivo para alegrarse el que ustedes ya no quieran seguir juntos.

Kenshin rió quedo. Ella le había dicho en su borrachera, que no pensaba hacer nada al respecto de sus sentimientos y cumplía. Era muy tierna. Volvió su vista a la calle.

-Su padre y usted, especialmente, han sido muy bondadosos conmigo, sin conocerme mucho. Por eso he venido a contarle lo que sucedió. Esta mañana, mientras usted dormía, he trasladado mis cosas al departamento de mi padre. Ahí viviré por un tiempo mientras veo lo que tengo que hacer.

La cara de Kaoru cambió notoriamente.

-Ya veo. Se tiene que ir.-

-Es lo correcto. Le dejo la casa a Tomoe, además, ella tiene su trabajo muy cerca, estará más cómoda. Y creo que en el fondo le hago un favor, porque hace tiempo que no me soporta cerca.

-El señor Shinta vive relativamente cerca… - murmuró Kaoru un poco apenada, como para consolarse. Como bajó la mirada, Kenshin quiso mirar las emociones de su cara y le sostuvo el mentón con suavidad.

-Como vive cerca, estoy seguro que podremos… seguir siendo amigos. Ya lo verá.- dijo animoso.

Si. Seguirían siendo amigos. Hoy y siempre. Era una idea bonita. Siempre uno al lado del otro. Él cuidaría de ella.

-Tengo un poco de sed, ya vuelvo.- dijo Kaoru, apresuradamente, bajando la cabeza. Kenshin habría podido jurar que su voz tembló. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

-¿Le pasa algo?-

Kaoru se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

-Nada.- dijo sin volverse.- Sólo quiero agua.

Se alejó de él y Kenshin sintió pánico. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él pensó que la noticia la pondría más contenta y tenía esa reacción. Y no podía permitirlo. La atrapó en la cocina, sacando agua del refrigerador. Se puso en un ángulo tal que ella quedó entre el aparato y un mueble, sin escapatoria y a pesar de su cabeza gacha, pudo comprobar que llevaba los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué llora?-

-El estómago, me duele horriblemente.-

Kenshin la miró un par de segundos, especulativo.

-Usted no parece el tipo de muchacha que llora por un dolor de estómago.-

La joven no supo que decir y Kenshin cerró el espacio entre ellos e intentó abrazarla, pero Kaoru lo esquivó. Silenciosamente, él no se dio por vencido y alcanzó a asirla por los hombros. La muchacha apoyó las manos en su pecho para hacer palanca y alejarse, pero la fuerza de Kenshin la superó enormemente y terminó siendo completamente rodeada por sus brazos.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tomoe seguía cumpliendo su horario de trabajo en la florería, a pesar de que la cabeza le dolía por montones. Si bien era sábado y pudo haber cerrado al mediodía, quiso seguir hasta las seis. Le había ido bien, no podía quejarse. No quería sentarse a pensar ni a sentir autocompasión, pero a las cinco de la tarde entró el último cliente y aunque ella se puso a preparar ramos, su mente estaba con Kenshin.

Después que Kaoru se fue, durante la madrugada, él se quedó para acorralarla mentalmente. Logró que ella finalmente expresara que no soportaba la idea de que él se expusiera al peligro sin tomarla en cuenta, que no era justo que él pensara sólo en sus deseos y lo que le gustaba hacer.

-¡Odio al cuerpo de bomberos, no quiero que estés ahí! ¡Formé un negocio para atraerte conmigo, a un lugar a salvo y no me has dado respuesta a la pregunta que te hice hace semanas! – acabó gritándole.

Kenshin, impávido, se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Se supone que nos casamos para compartir nuestros sueños. Y el mío siempre fue hacer lo que hago. Tomoe, esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces, pero te lo diré de nuevo: Yo nací para ser bombero. Es lo que me gusta, es mi trabajo. Yo jugaba de niño a que combatía incendios o tragedias de todo tipo. Yo quiero proteger y servir a las personas… no puedo negar que hay riesgos, pero Tomoe, la mayoría de los trabajos los hacemos con seguridad. Desde nuestra ropa a nuestros implementos… todo está preparado para que regresemos bien a casa.-

-Tu padre quedó lisiado de la rodilla en su última misión. Recuerdo el terror en tu cara cuando te avisaron que algo había salido mal, por eso no entiendo que no me comprendas.- dijo Tomoe.

-Es que no puedo entenderte, Tomoe. No puedo. Es decir… todos los días las personas sufren accidentes, imprevistos. Los bomberos tenemos la misma posibilidad que tienes tú de que algo, algún día salga mal. Te aseguro que muere más gente de infarto o de estrés en la oficina que bomberos en servicio. Puedes mirar en internet la página que conmemora a los mártires. No son tantos.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Kenshin lo rompió.

-Tomoe… ¿Tú me quieres, verdad? Porque si te aterra tanto que me pase algo, debes de quererme. Sin embargo, esta semana que estuve enfermo me dejaste solo. Escuché a la niña del lado llamarte varias veces, pero no quisiste acudir y no lo comprendo.

La mujer se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la ventana. Necesitaba moverse.

-Ya no quiero sentir amor por ti. Eso es todo.

-Pero lo sientes.

-Pero no quiero. Tú no quieres entender mis razones. Yo ya no quiero amarte.-

En ese momento, Kenshin había perdido la paciencia.

-¡Tomoe, por Kami! No es posible lo que me dices…

-¡Si es posible! ¡Prometiste que tendríamos hijos! – estalló ella.- Prometiste que me cuidarías, que estarías a mi lado y no has cumplido! Has tenido accidentes, has caído al hospital… ¡Te enfermaste y no pudiste levantarte de la cama estos días!

-¡Está bien! ¡Lamento no ser un hombre físicamente más fuerte que el resto! Pero yo daría mi vida por ti.-

-Eso es algo que harías por cualquier otra persona, sin siquiera conocerla. Por favor, Kenshin, no me digas ese tipo de tonterías. Yo quiero todo de ti, te quiero conmigo y no eres… tú no eres nada de lo que yo esperaba.-

Tras esas palabras, Kenshin se había puesto mortalmente pálido. Sin duda lo había herido.

-Creo… - comenzó cauteloso.- Que eres una mujer muy egoísta. Yo también quiero hijos, pero es algo que debo posponer. Gracias a mi trabajo y el de mis compañeros, nuestra ciudad está a salvo y nuestro país y quizá cuantas personas más.

-Podrían haber mandado a otro.- Replicó ella.

-Si hubiera habido ese otro, yo no hubiera ido. Los voluntarios para apagar en ese momento el reactor estaban trabajando en la emergencia en la costa, y aparecieron después, y yo volví contigo.

-Derecho al hospital… -

Kenshin se había mesado los cabellos de brillo cobrizo, repentinamente cansado.

-Tomoe, acepto que quizá no he sido lo que esperabas como esposo, pero estoy seguro que he sido mucho más amable, más permisivo contigo que cualquier otro. Dispones libremente de tu tiempo. Cuando quisiste aprender cocina te pagué el curso. Cuando se te ocurrió la costura no le vi problema. Ahora pusiste una florería, me enteré y en dos días te conseguí el dinero para pagar el primer mes, encima ni siquiera me lo dijiste tú, sino que tuve que enterarme por Kaoru. Jamás te he levantado la mano, ni obligado a hacer algo que no quieras. Estoy seguro que te he complacido en todo, incluso cuando me cambié de turno aunque ganara menos, para pasar más tiempo contigo. Ni hablar de las veces que tú te has enfermado, que he permanecido a tu lado hasta que te recuperas. Tú dices que no he sido buen marido porque no quiero dejar mi empleo, pero tú no has sido una buena esposa porque lo único que te he pedido ha sido amor y cariño y eso me lo das condicionado. Sólo si yo soy bueno contigo, si hago lo que dices, lo tengo. Y no creo merecer algo así.

Se había puesto de pie, mientras Tomoe luchaba por no reconocer que cuanto él le dijo era cierto.

Lo miró y esta vez reparó en sus hombros anchos y su cintura estrecha. Seguía siendo delgado, pero Kenshin estaba lejos del muchacho al que ella conoció en la escuela, y del joven del que se enamoró más tarde. Le pareció un hombre atractivo… un hombre al que ella en el último tiempo se había empeñado en perder.

-Mira… sinceramente pienso que yo no me casé para esto. – dijo él, mirando un retrato de su matrimonio.- Admito que nunca has sido una mujer muy expresiva, pero he visto tus facetas más dulces y cariñosas, y eso era lo que yo quería para mí. Me parece que este matrimonio se hunde, pero si tú quieres, nosotros podemos…

-No me has respondido a la pregunta.- dijo ella, porfiando.- No me has dicho si dejarías tu empleo.-

Kenshin sonrió de medio lado y de pronto un rayo dorado, filtrándose entre las cortinas lo iluminó. Amanecía. Por un momento, Tomoe tuvo la tentación de acercarse y acariciarlo, tanto que le dolió, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de obtener lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Mi respuesta te la he dado a lo largo de esta conversación.

-Quiero que me hables claro.-

Kenshin se volvió a mirarla, muy pensativo.

-¿Sabes, Tomoe? Yo por amor dejaría sin pensarlo el Cuerpo de Bomberos. De verdad. Te lo digo muy en serio. Pero si lo hiciera, estaría avalando todo lo que has hecho para lograr esa respuesta. Sería como decirte: "Tomoe, está muy bien que me abandones cuando enfermo, anteponiendo tu trabajo, está excelente que yo te prepare una cena y te de lo mismo, es más, me parece increíble que hace medio año no quieras tener sexo conmigo. Y cuando quieras de nuevo nos mudamos a una hora de distancia de mi cuartel, o qué más da, no me importa que no quieras hablar conmigo, porque tú y yo sabemos que esta conversación fue propiciada por Kaoru Kamiya, porque tú y yo sabemos que me he vuelto loco intentando que me digas lo que me has dicho ahora".

-No me trates como una niña.-

Kenshin había tensado los músculos bajo su ropa. Tomoe pudo notarlo. Estaba dominando su furia. Lo vio suspirar.

-Mi respuesta es: Tomoe, no voy a renunciar a mi empleo. –

-Muy bien. Si te parezco tan poca cosa como para luchar por mi y nuestro matrimonio… -

-¡Tú lo tiraste a la borda sin siquiera consultarme!- estalló él.

-¡Te estoy preguntando ahora!

Kenshin se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez. Por su mirada, Tomoe supo lo que iba a decir y su pulso se aceleró cuando él finalmente se atrevió a expresarlo.

-Esto no vale la pena, Tomoe. Separémonos. Vendré en un rato a buscar mis cosas para marcharme.-

Y se había ido.

Volvió un par de horas después, cuando Tomoe se duchaba, para armar un bolso. No se demoró más de diez minutos, y prometió llevarse el resto más tarde. No dijo a dónde iría, aunque ella sospechaba que acabaría viviendo con Shinta.

Tomoe regresó a la realidad, para darse cuenta de que había terminado todos los ramos que se propuso hacer. Ya eran cerca de las seis… tal vez no sería mala idea seguir hasta las siete. Sólo un poco más.

Aseando, se dio cuenta de que los tiestos con flores tenían el agua podrida. Quitó con cuidado los ramos de uno de los baldes y haciendo un esfuerzo llegó hasta la calle con él. Luego se agachó un poco y sosteniendo el balde por su fondo, se dispuso a vaciarlo. Lo movió hacia atrás y luego hacia delante.

Tarde vio al caballero que pasaba frente a ella. Aunque detuvo su movimiento, el agua ya llevaba impulso y salió con fuerza, empapando al hombre desde la cintura hacia abajo.

Por unos milisegundos, el mundo pareció detenerse, ningún sonido fue emitido por nada ni las personas alrededor se movieron. Entonces, repentinamente, el mundo retomó su curso normal.

-¡¿Es que acaso usted es estúpida? ¡Estúpida, estúpida mujer!- explotó él hombre de elegante traje mojado.- Usted es… es… -

Tomoe se sintió pésimo por lo que estaba pasando. Con mucha humildad bajó la cabeza y aceptó todas sus culpas con la cara ardiéndole de verguenza.

-Tiene razón, señor, soy estúpida.-

-¡Y claro que lo es! Tengo una reunión y esto… argh… apesta…! ¿Qué me lanzó?

-Perdóneme por favor, es que no me fijé, no lo vi. Es… es el agua podrida de las flores, señor.-

Kyosato hizo un gesto de impotencia, mirando al cielo, como si esperara que el gran pie de Kami lo acabara de aplastar de una vez. En vez de eso pudo notar a Tomoe disculpándose y autoinsultándose por haberlo perjudicado.

-Quiero hablar con el dueño de esta tienda, para que la hagan despedir por idiota.- le dijo exasperado.

Kyosato entró con paso firme a la florería y Tomoe recogió su balde y lo siguió.

-Señor, yo soy la dueña de la tienda. Trabajo sola y… por favor, por favor, permítame reparar de alguna manera el daño que le he causado.

-Olvídelo, usted ya arruinó mi día por completo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es desaparecer de aquí.

-Señor, por favor… permítame… -

Kyosato resopló.

-No le permito nada…-dijo aún más molesto al notar que sus zapatos estaban mojados por dentro.

Tomoe lo miró unos segundos y bajó la cabeza. ¿Es que a ella nada le salía realmente bien en ese día?

Si Kenshin estuviera ahí, no le permitiría a ese hombre tratarla como lo hacía. Seguramente habría resuelto el problema. Pero ella había decidido dejarlo fuera de su vida.

Mientras el hombre frente a ella la seguía insultando, Tomoe se dio cuenta de que Kenshin sólo una vez le levantó la voz, pues ella lo había obligado con su silencio.

Kenshin y ella habían decidido separarse esa madrugada y acababa de descubrir que él tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo… ¿Pero cómo decírselo a Kenshin y reparar el abandono al que ella lo sometió el último mes? Definitivamente no quería estar sola.

Sintió una desolación absoluta.

Siempre sus motivos le habían parecido razonables, pero ahora que los había verbalizado, que se había escuchado a sí misma decir que no quería amar a Kenshin para no sufrir le pareció un pobre argumento a su favor.

-Usted no vale ni mi tiempo.- dijo el elegante hombre empapado, antes de salir hecho una furia de su tienda. A Tomoe el pecho le dolía, pero no quería pensar en eso. Debía evadirse de alguna manera.

Por eso corrió tras el hombre y le imploró la permitiera reparar su error.

Él se la quedó mirando y no muy convencido, aceptó.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Entre los brazos de Kenshin, Kaoru dejó de luchar. No tenía caso.

La apretó contra él y le acarició el cabello.

-Tranquila… - susurró. Pero ella estaba lejos de estarlo.

La tibieza del cuerpo de Kenshin acabó calmándola. Se sintió tentada a apoyar la cabeza en él y descansar de sus emociones, pero no se lo podía permitir. También quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Siguió con sus manos entre ella y él.

Lo miró hacia arriba y él a su vez bajó la mirada. Kaoru contuvo la respiración al comprender que si él quisiera, podría besarla. Hizo fuerza con sus brazos y él la soltó.

-Al menos ya no llora.- observó, mientras Kaoru escapaba varios pasos de él.

-Eso no era necesario. No vuelva a hacerlo. No quiero. Me siento incómoda.-

-¿Abrazarla?

-Desde luego.

Por un momento, Kenshin se vio desconcertado.

-Lo lamento. Pero es que yo quería abrazarla.-

-¿A mí?-

Un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento, Kenshin se movió al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Usted no se imagina lo agradecido… que me siento con respecto a usted. Hoy completo mi periodo de reposo, y me siento muy bien. Usted me ha hecho compañía en estos días, ha buscado ayuda para cuidarme cuando la ha necesitado. Realmente usted ha hecho por mí más que cualquier persona. Por eso quería… antes de irme, estrecharla fuertemente.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Kaoru. En voz baja murmuró:

-Yo no hice nada especial.-

-Para mí, sus cuidados marcaron la diferencia.-

-Pero… -

-Quizá para usted eso fue parte de su vida cotidiana, andar rescatando vecinos en desgracias, pero para mí, no. Yo soy el tipo de persona que trabaja salvando vidas, pero hasta el momento, nadie me había salvado a mí, y eso no me lo esperaba.-

-Señor Himura… -

-Señorita Kaoru Kamiya… yo no sé qué será de mí de ahora en adelante, pero algo tengo claro, y es que sinceramente, quiero conservar su amistad.

¿Su amistad? ¿Un hombre como él con una muchacha como ella? Kaoru no supo qué pensar.

-Oh… bueno. Está bien, supongo… - dijo.

Kenshin la miró por unos segundos. Iba a decir algo cuando su celular sonó.

-Creo que se me ha terminado el tiempo.- dijo.- Debo ir a organizar mi nuevo hogar.

-Lamento que haya tenido que marcharse usted.- dijo Kaoru.- No es justo.-

-Créame que yo lo lamento más. Sobre todo porque mi padre y yo somos pésimos organizando cosas. Podemos mantener un cuarto limpio durante años, pero si nos da de tarea poner cada cosa en su lugar… uf… que el cielo nos ampare.

-Yo le puedo ayudar.- dijo Kaoru sin pensarlo. Kenshin sonrió enigmático.

-Pero me siento un poco mal. Se supone que usted está de vacaciones.

-No se preocupe, podemos terminar en un rato de ordenar todo. Asi el lunes, cuando vuelva al trabajo no tendrá que preocuparse de nada.-

-Está bien, pero para alivianar mi conciencia, permítame invitarla a tomar un helado después de eso.

-Hecho.-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

A dos negocios del de Tomoe, había una lavandería. Llevó allá al elegante hombre y con impotencia vio que estaba cerrado.

-Es sábado, después de todo.- dijo él.

-Vamos a mi casa. Estoy a dos cuadras. Allá podrá bañarse mientras lavo y plancho su ropa. ¿Le parece bien?

Kyosato Fujitani sopesó la idea. La casa de él quedaba al menos a ocho cuadras y ya estaba cerca de su destino.

Diez minutos después se encontró dentro de la casa de la señora Himura, dándose un baño mientras ella lavaba, secaba y planchaba su pantalón con mucho cuidado. Los zapatos se secaban cerca de una estufa, al igual que los calcetines.

El hombre se puso la bata que encontró sobre una silla e hizo una mueca de fastidio al notar que le quedaba bastante pequeña. Apenas le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas. Ni siquiera intentó calzarse las pantuflas, y optó por andar descalzo por el lugar. Encontró sobre un mueble, una medalla al valor por los servicios prestados en el reactor Fukushima.

-Himura Kenshin… ¿Acaso usted es la esposa de un héroe?- Kyosato reparó en otras medallas y algunas fotos sobre las repisas.

Ella sólo le miró, pero no hizo nada más.

Kyosato llegó hasta donde estaba Tomoe. Sintió el olor de la tela caliente al ser planchada y la mujer le alargó sus prendas de vestir. Luego ella retomó el planchado de la camisa.

Era agradable vestir prendas tibias y Kyosato sintió su humor mejorar considerablemente. La casa de la señora Himura era muy agradable.

-¿Está segura de que su marido no se molestará porque estoy aquí?-

-Pierda cuidado.- dijo ella con amabilidad, acabando su planchado y pasándole los zapatos a Kyosato.- Los puedo lustrar, con el agua han perdido su brillo.

Kyosato aceptó, sintiéndose a gusto por ser bien atendido. Si bien se recordó que por culpa de ella había acabado empapado y sucio, ya no encontraba su rabia por ninguna parte. Además, la señora Himura era muy bonita. Era agradable mirarla.

Él no estaba casado, y ni ganas que tenía de casarse tampoco, pero había que reconocer que a veces se preguntaba si no sería buena idea buscar, a sus 38 años, una mujer que lo complaciera y quien él pudiera querer.

Finalmente se encontró vestido y listo para proseguir su camino. La señora Himura, un poco avergonzada, le extendió una caja pequeña envuelta en tela.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerle algo para más tarde. Espero que lo disfrute. Y le reitero mis disculpas.-

Era verdaderamente hermosa. Sin duda alguna. Kyosato se preguntó qué la tendría tan pensativa y por un momento se sintió culpable por gritarla.

-Me siento muy agradecido, señora. Olvidemos el incidente de la tarde.-

Salieron de la casa en silencio y se despidieron más allá. Tomoe regresó a sus flores y Kyosato corrió a reunirse con una mujer.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kenshin regresó feliz a casa de su padre y le resumió su día. Le dijo que Kaoru ya estaba al tanto de que él se había separado y todo lo demás. Pero omitió contarle el que ella se haya emborrachado y las cosas que le reveló. Prefería disfrutar esos recuerdos él solito.

-Hijo, en realidad no me esperaba verte tan bien tras la noticia que me diste al llegar esta mañana. Pensé que en algún momento le tomarías el peso a la situación y querrías recapacitar y volver con tu mujer.

-Eso no es posible, papá. No me interesa volver con ella.

-Tampoco puedes andar rondando a la hija de Kojiro Kamiya. No es justo con ella.

-Esa niña me gusta.

-Aún estás casado.

-Y lo sé, pero… ahh… papá… de lo único que me puedes culpar en todo esto es de haber elegido mal a mi esposa. Pero si se me diera una segunda oportunidad…

-Hijo, me preocupa el que seas como los perritos de la calle, que se van con el primero que les da comida. Mira… no quiero decir que ahora que estás separado debas condenarte a la soledad eterna, pero si estás pensando en tener una relación con esa niña, vete con cuidado. No es sólo tu edad lo que te juega en contra, también el que aunque vivas solo, ya tienes un matrimonio anterior. Eso se ve mal.

Kenshin suspiró con fastidio. Lo que Shinta le estaba diciendo, entre líneas, era que antes de acercarse más a Kaoru, debía ganarse a Kojiro. Pero luego olvidó eso y sonrió ampliamente.

-Kaoru vendrá mañana a ayudarme con mi asentamiento aquí.

-No es necesario. Yo ya ordené todo. Ya sabes que lo primero que le enseñan a un bombero es orden, orden y más orden. Moveremos el sillón para que pongas tu futón, y el resto de tus cosas está en mi armario. Hay espacio para que traigas lo que falta, nos las arreglaremos muy bien los dos aquí.-

-Padre, tú no entiendes nada. Convencí a Kaoru de que tú y yo somos unos desastres…

-¡Pero qué calumnia más grande! Shinta Himura jamás ha sido un desordenado. Cuando Kaoru ha venido, mi departamento está ordenado… -

-Le dije que venía una señora a limpiar. Ya, papá, mejor ayúdame, que ella llegará temprano.

En cinco minutos, había ropa por doquier y Shinta estaba pálido.

-Yo no puedo dormir en un lugar así. Hijo, por favor… déjame al menos ordenar mi cuarto.

-Olvídalo. Vamos, te invito al cine y luego unas copas por ahí. En una de esas esta noche estás de suerte y ligas una cuarentona.

Shinta, malhumorado, cogió su bastón de salidas, de madera y tallado con un dragón.

-Dudo que me pueda ligar una cuarentona para traerla a este cuchitril.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tomoe decidió cerrar a las siete. Quería dormir y no recordar lo sucedido ese horrendo día. Se estiró para alcanzar la cortina metálica y bajarla, sin embargo, una enorme mano morena se le anticipó. Tomoe puso los candados tras la ayuda.

-Quería disculparme por el modo en que la traté hace un rato.- dijo Kyosato. –No fue para nada honorable.

-Era lo justo, señor. Yo cometí un error y lo perjudiqué.

Kyosato se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

-Esta noche tenía una cita, pero llegué cinco minutos tarde. La persona que me esperaba no me perdonó el retraso, aun cuando le expliqué lo sucedido. Pero ella me acompañaría a una reunión verdaderamente importante para mi futuro laboral. Ahora no tengo pareja.-

-Señor Fujitani, nunca fue mi intención… yo no quería… por favor, discúlpeme.

-Señora Himura, no la estoy culpando de mis desgracias, pero necesito pedirle que me ayude. Llegué hace menos de una semana a este lugar, no conozco a nadie y necesito imperiosamente una compañera. Si es necesario, lo hablaré con su marido… -

-¿Qué acaso usted me está pidiendo que lo acompañe?-

-Si tuviera otra opción, haría uso de ella, pero en cuarenta minutos más debo llegar a esa reunión. A mi futuro jefe le gustan los hombres de familia, necesito ir con una mujer.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Tomoe y ella aceptó por el camino. No quería quedarse sola en esa noche deambulando por el departamento mirando fotografías. Ya al día siguiente pensaría como resolver su situación.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Cerca de las diez, Kaoru se metió a su cama, tras bañarse y cepillarse el cabello. Se puso el pijama y cerró la puerta para no ver el living vacío. Kojiro ya dormía a esa hora, pues estaba muy cansado.

La joven puso en orden su cuarto antes de dormir y sonrió al pensar que vería al señor Himura al día siguiente. Ella le ayudaría, y eso la hacía sentirse muy bien, pero… pobre Tomoe que lo había perdido.

Fue entonces que comprendió el motivo de sus lágrimas por la tarde. Ella no lloraba porque el señor Himura se fuera a ir. Lo hizo por culpa.

Por la culpa de sentirse extremadamente feliz cuando él le dijo que se separaba. Por la culpa de fantasear por un segundo que lo hacía por ella. Por la culpa de sentir que se lo había quitado a Tomoe.

-Pero no es mi culpa.- se dijo al acostarse.- Porque ella no lo cuidaba ni lo quería. Además… realmente no tengo idea por qué terminaron. Quizá no tenga nada que ver conmigo. Lo mejor será no pensar en ello.-

Cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en que un poco a la fuerza, Kenshin obtuvo un abrazo de ella. De pronto se le vino una imagen de él haciendo lo mismo en el baño, con ella vestida de gala, pero era muy difusa.

-Debo estarme quedando dormida.- pensó, y sonriendo, se permitió fantasear con él hasta que no supo más de si.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

**Fin Acto cinco**

**Junio 9, 2012**

**Notas de autora.**

Jejeje, sipis, apareció Kyosato. Será un galanazo de telenovela, pero bueno, ya iremos viendo si Tomoe se lo merece o no. En una de esas se queda sola.

Este capítulo me pareció un poco difícil de hacer, partiendo por el hecho de que se me arrancó la musa para los temas que tenía que tratar, como la conversación entre Tomoe y Kenshin. También escribí varias versiones sobre el modo en que Kenshin le cuenta a Kaoru que se separa, incluso en una de ellas le confesaba abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no me pareció muy lógico porque como le dije a una de ustedes, Kenshin es como el representante en la tierra de todo lo que es bueno y noble y él no se aprovecharía de su situación para tentar a una menor de edad. Bueno… supongo que inventarle una mentirita sobre el estado del departamento de su padre para invitarla a tomar un helado no es algo taaan malo. Además… pos una cosa es que te guste alguien y otra estar enamorado en serio. También podemos pensar que ya la quiere pero que aún no se da cuenta.

Retomando el tema de Tomoe y Kenshin, me agarré de la idea de cuando a una se le ocurre un argumento, y luego le da vueltas y vueltas hasta que se lo cuenta a una amiga y entonces, una misma de da cuenta de que el argumento es tonto o pobre. Jajajaja, a mí me ha pasado varias veces, no sé a ustedes. Con una amiga, en la universidad, nos podíamos pasar horas al teléfono tratando de dilucidar si un chico que nos gustaba sentía algo por nosotras… bue… ese resultó ser gay, pero bueno.

No sé cuánto me demore, en actualizar, les envío un abrazo grande a todas, y , pues, a contestar reviews:

Pauli: Gracias por escribirme y bueno, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero al menos, ya tenemos a Kenshin apartando camas.

AKaoruHimura: Hola, al menos ya tienes la parte importante de la conversa entre Kenshin y Tomoe. No ha sido nada del otro mundo, pero me esforcé para que ambos expusieran sus puntos.

Les envío un abrazote a cada una de ustedes, nos leemos y bueno, ánimo a todas :D y gracias por comentar en el muro de Kaoru Kamiya :D

Blankiss.


	6. Un gran Papá

**Declaración:**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni siquiera el pelo de alguno de sus personajes. Hago esto por propia voluntad, sin ánimo de lucrar, con el único fin de escribir sobre una ficción que me apasiona y con la que pretendo mejorar cada día en mi prosa.**

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

_**No tengas miedo a vivir**_

_**Acto seis**_

_**Un gran papá.**_

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kojiro se levantó temprano ese día domingo. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer como comprar el periódico. Aunque Kaoru le había insistido en usar los diarios online, él no había podido acostumbrarse al internet.

-No hay como leer desde el papel.- decía.

Conversó con algunos vecinos y regresó a su casa. Su ánimo estaba inmejorable.

Durante el desayuno, Kaoru le informó que iría donde el señor Shinta, a ayudar a Kenshin con un traslado.

-¿Traslado? ¿Se va el señor Himura Shinta?

-No, papá. Es el señor Himura hijo. Se ha separado de su esposa ayer por la mañana.

Kojiro no se sintió sorprendido. Le parecía que era lo que tenía que pasar.

-Si tu mamá me hubiera abandonado enfermo, posiblemente yo también la hubiera dejado. El matrimonio no es sólo para toda la vida, hija. Hay deberes entre los cónyuges. Uno de ellos es asistir al otro en caso de enfermedad.

-Mucha gente se casa por amor, pero aun así no alcanzan a entender el alcance de a lo que se están comprometiendo. No es sólo querer a otro. Es respetarlo, es cuidarlo, es acogerlo. Dos personas que se vuelven una sola. A veces pienso que cualquiera puede querer a otro, pero no cualquiera puede llevar sus votos de esposo hasta el final. El matrimonio es más un acto de responsabilidad que de otra cosa.-

-¿Pero piensas que porque Tomoe dejó al señor Himura, ellos se separarán para siempre?

Kojiro acabó de comer un poco de salmón. Estaba muy bueno.

-No creo. Algunas personas se acostumbran a estar juntas, a pesar de lo malo y de algún modo, su matrimonio cobra fuerza. Pienso que si Kenshin se aparta definitivamente de su mujer en estos días, será una excepción. No me extrañaría que volviera en unos días.-

Kaoru se levantó para irse y Kojiro se ofreció a acompañarla. Recordó que Kaoru aún tenía un tema pendiente y quiso preguntarle.

-¿Has decidido bien lo que estudiarás?-

-No. Tengo algunas dudas aún, pero como seguí tu consejo y me inscribí en la universidad donde el primer año es de plan común, podré conocer mejor las carreras que me interesan y elegir el próximo año. Por mis notas en el examen de admisión, me aceptaron de inmediato.-

-Me parece bueno. Tendrás una profesión, hija, y cumplirás tus sueños.-

-Claro que si. Si todo sale bien, con el primer sueldo nos iremos a comer al mejor restaurante de Tokio.-

-Primero estudia, y luego vemos en qué nos gastamos tu sueldo.

Kojiro sonrió. La madre de Kaoru había querido estudiar también, pero no le fue bien en el examen de ingreso. Luego se habían casado, tenido a Kaoru y olvidado de ese sueño. Antes de morir, ella le pidió encarecidamente que la niña entrara a la universidad y ya lo había hecho. En cuanto a él, desde niño tuvo que dedicarse al trabajo y dejó la escuela muy joven. Su esposa le enseñó a leer siendo ya adulto, pero a veces pensaba que de haber tenido estudios formales su vida hubiese sido mucho más fácil. Ahora trabajaba repartiendo agua con y si gas en los edificios del centro de Tokio, transportándola en su pequeño furgón y le iba bien con eso. Era lo más estable que tenía. Kaoru le había ayudado a entender lo suficiente de matemáticas para que él pudiera llevar sus cuentas y establecer precios competitivos.

Miró a su hija. La adoraba. No podía haber un padre más feliz por tenerla.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, papá. Ya lo verás.-

Al llegar al departamento, Kenshin salió a recibir a la muchacha y a él lo saludó muy entusiasta. Shinta no más verlo, lo invitó al almuerzo. Kojiro se rio de esos dos, eran un verdadero despelote y su casa parecía una zona de desastre. ¿De verdad eran bomberos?

Dejó a su hija y se marchó de ahí. Tenía que echarle un vistazo al motor de su furgoneta. Hacía unos días que tenía un ruido que le molestaba.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tomoe se despertó más tarde de lo usual y poco a poco recordó lo de la noche anterior. La había pasado muy bien con el señor Fujitani y lo que entendió al final de la cena era que había obtenido el puesto que quería. Ella había tenido que sacarse el anillo de casada por un rato, y estuvo toda la cena echando en falta la sensación de tenerlo en el dedo.

El estar entre tanto desconocido le había hecho bien esa noche. Se había abstraído de sus problemas. Kyosato era un hombre interesante que tocaba temas de interés general, al igual que su nuevo jefe. La acompañante del jefe era igual de interesante. Tomoe se sintió bien entre ellos. Pero por lo mismo, no dejó de pensar en Kenshin.

Kenshin era un gran lector. Siempre que estaba de descanso tenía un libro o un periódico en las manos. Por lo mismo era muy culto y podía hablar con toda propiedad de Inglaterra y sus lugares turísticos a pesar que nunca estuvo ahí. Podía hablar de los autores japoneses de moda, y de los clásicos. Y de autores del mundo. Mucha gente se sorprendía de que él fuera bombero y Tomoe no dejaba de pensar que si Kenshin se lo hubiera propuesto, sería algo mucho más importante. Tal vez sería él el hombre que hablaba con un futuro jefe para conseguir un importante puesto en una empresa y que la llevaba a una elegante cena en un restaurante caro, y no a la cena anual de los bomberos.

Suspiró. A ella le gustaba como era Kenshin. Eso no había cambiado, pero le disgustaba lo que hacía. Y ahora que no sentía su cuerpo en la cama, sabiendo que estaba lejos, lo echaba tremendamente en falta.

Tal vez la culpa era de ella en verdad, por exigirle cosas que sabía de sobra él no iba a cumplir. Kenshin era una fuerza de la naturaleza, un hombre que se regía por sus propias normas, por su propia ética, un hombre al que ella quiso dominar… y ahí tenía el resultado. Nadie puede dominar las lluvias o los huracanes, nadie les decía por dónde pasar. Ellos simplemente son.

Se levantó de mala gana para asear su casa y preparar algo de comer. No tenía hambre, pero tampoco quería adelgazar ni verse demacrada.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

El departamento de Shinta y Kenshin quedó espectacular en una hora y media. Incluso, Kaoru aportó con una idea nueva sobre disposición de muebles para que la cama de Kenshin quedara más cómoda. Shinta aceptó los cambios de buena gana y echándole un ojo a su hijo, notó que estaba embelesado. No lo culpó. Algo había en el entusiasmo y la sonrisa que Kaoru ponía en todo para quererla rápidamente.

-Vamos por el helado.- dijo Kenshin cerca del mediodía.

-Recuerden llegar a la hora del almuerzo, y no coman tanto o perderán el hambre.

Kenshin y Kaoru la pasaron bien, hablando de muchas cosas. Kenshin se rio del helado de Kaoru, lleno de sabores, galletitas y una cereza, sin embargo el de él era mucho más grande y de un solo sabor. Pistacho.

Pero eso no le impidió con una cucharita, picar los muchos sabores del de Kaoru. Se sentaron por ahí en una banca y Kaoru luchaba por mantener su helado a salvo.

-Si tanto le gusta la lúcuma, podía pedirse un helado de esos.- dijo ella torciéndose para proteger su helado. Kenshin alcanzó una galletita y se la quitó.

-¿Qué nunca has oído que el helado del vecino es siempre más rico?

-Lo que yo he escuchado es que el pasto de la casa de… -

-Da lo mismo. A lo que va es que lo del otro siempre es mejor.-

Kaoru se dio por vencida y trató de comer rápido antes que Kenshin acabara con todo. Él terminó con su helado en tiempo récord y acabó con el último bocado del de ella. Kaoru lo miró fastidiada.

-¿Usted me trajo a comer helado, o a verlo a usted comer y comer?

-Es que usted no sabe cuánto me gustan los helados. Durante el verano, Tomoe me los sirve en la fuente de la ensalada, para que yo… -

Kenshin calló repentinamente. Había tenido un recuerdo feliz y digno de contarse junto a su esposa. Miró a Kaoru de reojo. Él no quería darle la impresión de que comenzaba a extrañar a Tomoe, porque no la extrañaba… ¿O si?

-A mí me gusta el helado, pero no tanto. Es decir, la porción que me gusta cabe en el platito de postre. Pero si me habla de masitas y pasteles, eso me quita la razón.- comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Retomaron su conversación de vuelta a casa y discutían sobre los mejores baños termales de Japón. Cada uno tenía su visión al respecto, y no se dieron cuenta de que en una esquina, Kojiro les hacía señas para que lo esperaran.

Pasaron de largo, y Kojiro los siguió, dado que llevaban el mismo rumbo. No dejó de notar el poco espacio que ocupaban caminando uno junto al otro, ni de las muchas veces que Kenshin se volvía a mirarla. No podía decir nada de Kaoru, pues no podía ver su cara, pero le daba la impresión de que en cada paso, el pelirrojo trataba de acercarse más a ella.

¿Qué le había dicho Kaoru? ¿Qué se estaba separando?

Se decidió y les dio alcance. Se puso en medio de ellos.

-¿Y qué tal los helados?

-No lo sé. El señor Himura se comió el mío. Creo que no le interesaba mi compañía, sino el tener un helado más a su disposición, sin parecer un goloso.

Kojiro notó un cierto rubor en las mejillas de Kenshin.

-No es cierto. Yo sinceramente quería que usted disfrutara de su helado.

-¡Pero se comió más de la mitad!-

Los tres rieron y llegaron donde Shinta. Acomodándose para comer, Kojiro no se dio ni cuenta cuando Kenshin y su hija quedaron juntos. Iba a ver el modo de apartarlos, pero decidió observar esta vez la cara de ella. La comida de Shinta era excepcional, su modo de cortar el pescado y la presentación. Se lo hizo notar.

-Amigo Kojiro, yo ingresé viejo al Cuerpo de Bomberos, cerca de los 30 años. Pero durante mi juventud fui hijo de un chef. Mi padre tenía su propio restaurante y su sueño era que yo lo manejara, asi que aprendí todo de él.-

-Pero nunca más se dedicó a eso, ¿verdad?-

-Una cosa son los sueños de los padres y otra de los hijos. Si mi hijo me hubiera dicho que no quería ser bombero, yo hubiera sido feliz igual por él. Pero mi padre no pensaba así. Me guardó mucho rencor hasta que nació Kenshin y bueno, fue un gran abuelo para él. Aún vive, en los alrededores de Kyoto, y sigue en el mismo restaurante. Lo vamos a visitar.

-¿Oh, existe un abuelo Himura?- dijo Kaoru. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Kenshin le robaba un pedazo de camarón y se dispuso a proteger su pocillo. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Kojiro.

-Mi hija aún no está muy decidida, pero yo quiero que haga algo que la haga feliz y le de dinero.-

-No importa lo que estudie mientras de su mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Kenshin.- Y todo saldrá bien.

Kaoru sonrió y notó que en su pocillo ya no quedaba nada. No protestó, pero se las ingenió para fastidiarle el almuerzo a Kenshin, y lo consiguió. Se comió todos sus pedacitos de pescado.

A la hora del postre, la guerra culinaria siguió adelante. Esta vez Shinta no pudo dejar de notar que ambos competían por quien tomaba más sémola dulce, y tras varios minutos en silencio, ocupados en tragar, ambos extendieron sus pocillos al mismo tiempo, por segunda vez.

-¡Más!- dijeron al unísono.

-A Kaoru la puedo dejar pasar, porque es una muchacha, pero tú, Kenshin.- dijo Shinta levemente molesto.- 28 años ya es una edad respetable. ¡Compórtate como adulto!-

Kaoru se burló un poco de Kenshin, pero Kojiro la atajó.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien estar comportándote así en casa de un amigo? Yo no te eduqué así.-

-La culpa es del señor Himura que se come todo lo que es mío… - dijo Kaoru. Kenshin la miró con una expresión de fingido asombro.

-Eso es absolutamente falso. Ha sido usted la que ha tomado mi pescado…

-¡Usted se comió mis camarones!-

-¡Porque la descubrí saboteando mi arroz!-

-¡Ya basta los dos!- dijo Shinta.- Esto es demasiado vergonzoso. Van a lavar todos los platos, cucharas, pocillos, vasos y ollas. ¡Todo!-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Kojiro. Ambos padres se levantaron y se fueron al estar, para hablar de la colección de cassetes y discos de vinilo de Shinta.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

En la cocina, Kenshin y Kaoru discutían por quien tenía la culpa del castigo.

Kenshin se las ingenió para ponerle un poco de espuma de lavaloza sobre la cabeza y se inició un nuevo desastre. A Shinta casi le dio un infarto cuando vio su cocina llena de pompas de jabón y su hijo con Kaoru estilando de agua. Kojiro se sulfuró.

-Kaoru, entiendo que a Kenshin no se le pueda castigar, pero a ti si. Y te puedo prohibir muchas cosas si esa cocina no queda radiante de aquí a diez minutos.- dijo él muy serio.

La joven realmente se asustó y Kenshin de la impresión, hipó. Una pompa de jabón trasparente salió de su boca y flotó hasta reventarse en el aire.

Fue tan gracioso, que todos rieron, y los hijos empezaron a secar, limpiar y adecentar la cocina.

-Necesito una esponja.- dijo Kaoru. Kenshin le indicó dónde las guardaba su papá y con sorpresa, Kaoru descubrió una alacena perfectamente ordenada.

-No entiendo… - murmuró un poco extrañada, y miró a Kenshin. Él seguía en lo suyo con los platos, intentando ignorarla, y Kaoru optó por cerrar y limpiar.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kenshin acompañó a los Kamiya hasta su casa, para pasar a la de él a buscar algunas cosas. Salió con una caja y en el pasillo, se despidió de Kaoru.

La muchacha lo siguió con la mirada. ¡La había pasado tan bien! Se apoyó en el barandal y lo espió, sonriendo. Era guapo, divertido… y realmente le gustaba! Ahora que sabía se estaba separando de su esposa, ella se podía permitir soñar. ¿Por qué no?

Abajo, Kenshin se volvió hacia ella y la sorprendió. Kaoru rápidamente se irguió y fingió que no soñaba despierta. Kenshin le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella lo saludó a su vez. Pero como las mejillas le ardieron de un segundo a otro, se le ocurrió que él podía descubrir eso y se metió a la casa.

Adentro la esperaba Kojiro con los brazos cruzados. La reprimenda que recibió Kaoru en los minutos que siguieron fue colosal.

-Pero papá… -

-Nada de peros. No quiero que vuelvas a salir sola con ese hombre. No quiero que el resto de los vecinos te vean con él. ¿Entendiste? –

-No entiendo.- dijo molesta.

-Hoy te vi con él por la calle. Ustedes parecen una pareja de novios, pero no lo son, y no puede haber nada entre ustedes…

-Él me dijo que quería ser mi amigo…-

-Kaoru, déjame terminar. Hay una cosa que tú debes cuidar como una joya, y eso es tu reputación. No quiero que una hija mía tenga la reputación de ser una mujer que deshizo un matrimonio.-

La joven iba a replicar, pero una mirada de su padre le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

-No tienes permiso para ir a su casa. Y si él quiere verte, pues puede pasar a hablar conmigo primero.-

-Papá, el señor Himura no se está separando por mi culpa.-

-Estoy seguro que eso a ti no te consta, que te dices ser su amiga. Puede que ni siquiera él sepa por qué lo hace. Y yo no quiero que los vecinos empiecen a hablar, o él a hacerse ilusiones contigo… -

-Eso es imposible.-

-Es muy posible, Kaoru. Hemos sido amables con él y creo que eso ha sido un error. Lo he pensado, y aprovechando que estás de vacaciones, te enviaré a casa de tu abuela todo este mes.-

El rostro de Kaoru perdió el color. Incluso ella sintió la frente fría.

-Papá, no… -suplicó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué no? Año tras año es nuestro destino favorito.- dijo Kojiro indagando en las emociones del rostro de su hija. Lo que vio no le gustó.

-Por favor, papá, no me envíes, me quiero quedar… -

-¿Tanto lo quieres que no soportas dejar de verlo?-

La desolación en la cara de su hija golpeó fuertemente el corazón de Kojiro. La joven tomó aire para dominarse, y él tuvo la impresión de que incluso ella estaba sorprendida con sus sentimientos. Kaoru quiso decir algo, pero finalmente ella se apoyó en la mesa y bajó la cabeza, como si no pudiera más.

-Sí, papá. Lo quiero…- admitió con la voz temblándole.- … pero te prometo que no he hecho nada que pudiera provocar… -

Su hija. Su única hija… la niña que se abrazaba a sus piernas cuando tenía miedo, la que le cantaba sus canciones favoritas y le hablaba de los músicos de moda. Su niña la estaba pasando mal y él, como padre, no podía hacer nada para evitárselo. Pero era por su bien.

-Sé que no has hecho nada, porque eres mi hija, mi sangre, y te conozco. Pero Kaoru… no creas que haga esto para castigarte. Es precisamente para evitarte un mal mayor. Si se tratara de cualquier otro chico, no habría problema, ¿Entiendes?-

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Él notó que respiraba un poco raro. ¿Querría llorar?

-Creo que podrías viajar el martes o el miércoles, de modo que tu abuela tenga todo listo para recibirte. Yo me iré el fin de semana para acompañarte, delegaré mis entregas de agua a mis compañeros de trabajo y me tomaré unas semanas libre. Te prometo que la pasaremos bien, que estarás tranquila… Si quieres, podemos invitar a tu amiga Rika, o a Makoto. Y ahora ve al lado y devuélvele a Tomoe el taladro que me prestó su marido. Lo mejor es que esas cosas estén en el sitio que les corresponde.-

La muchacha lo miró con una súplica pintada en la cara.

-Noo… papá, por favor… -

-No tiene nada de malo que le devuelvas algo a la vecina. Apúrate. Es parte de lo que te mereces por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar esta tarde.

Kaoru pasó por el cuarto de baño y se aseó lo mejor que pudo. Durante ese día, al no ver a Tomoe, quiso fingir que no existía, pero ahora que tomaba el taladro y tocaba su puerta, se comenzaba a sentir tremendamente mal.

Tomoe la recibió con toda su belleza y buenos modales. Al parecer, acababa de despertar de una siesta.

-Mi padre te envía esto. –

Le pasó el taladro y Tomoe la miró sin entender mucho.

-Dice que se la prestó tu marido.- repuso la joven sin poder evitar decir, para su horror, "tu marido".

-Ya veo.- dijo Tomoe, haciéndole una seña a Kaoru para que pasara.-Me alegra verte. Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Kaoru ingresó vacilante a la casa. Vio las medallas de Kenshin sobre un mueble y una foto del matrimonio y empezó a punzarle la conciencia. Pensó que quizá la idea de su padre no era tan mala.

Tomoe regresó de guardar el taladro y se puso muy seria.

-No le he dicho nada a tu padre, porque te aprecio, pequeña. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a meterte a mi dormitorio de madrugada, en el estado que sea que estés.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que escuchas… -

-Es que no te entiendo… -

-Ayer por la madrugada viniste ebria hasta mi cuarto, me hablaste, y Kenshin nos escuchó. A causa de eso él se fue de aquí. Si yo le dijera a Kojiro… estoy muy enfadada, Kaoru, porque no eres quien para meterte en nuestros asuntos, menos para presionarme como lo hiciste. Te metiste en cosas de adultos.

Kaoru trataba de recordar, pero no lo lograba.

-Tomoe, te juro que no me acuerdo de lo que pasó. Nada de nada.

-Fue como a las cinco de la mañana, aunque no me extrañaría porque estabas muy borracha.

Kaoru se obligó a recordar algo, dado que Tomoe hizo una pausa para obtener una respuesta de ella. Se acordó del taxi, que ella bajaba de allí y subía la escalera. Luego se metió a su casa. ¿no? ¿O fue a la de Tomoe? Eso tuvo que haber sido, porque Kenshin no le dijo nada.

De pronto se le vino una imagen a la mente. Kenshin y ella en su cuarto de baño. De pronto la imagen tuvo sonido. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Kaoru recordó exactamente lo que había pasado. No se trató de un sueño.

-Oh, no… - musitó con espanto. Miró aterrada a Tomoe y no quiso seguir recordando. Ella le había hablado a Kenshin abiertamente de sus sentimientos, y le había dicho que haría algo para demostrárselo. ¿Acaso le había dicho lo mismo a Tomoe? ¿Acaso por eso había reñido ella y él?

¿Acaso a Kenshin le había gustado su confesión? ¿Él se había separado de Tomoe para quedar libre para ella?

-¡Perdóname, Tomoe, yo no sabía lo que hacía!- dijo con verdadero dolor.- Y fui una idiota, una imbécil por emborracharme y no quería interferir, te lo juro. Pero estaba en mi fiesta con mis amigas y luego jugamos a beber y… me iré, me iré lejos, te lo prometo, y nunca más volveré a molestarte pero no permitas que un hombre como el señor Himura se vaya de tu lado.-

-Eso ya no está en mi poder.- dijo Tomoe.- Además, el daño ya está hecho. No veo necesidad de que te vayas, pero si quieres hacerlo es cosa tuya. En fin, ya hablé contigo. Puedes marcharte.

Sintiéndose como el más miserable de los insectos, Kaoru llegó hasta su casa. Kojiro la sorprendió tomando el teléfono.

Habló con su abuela y la anciana prometió preparar todo para recibirla. Kaoru aseguró llegar el martes al atardecer.

Al colgar, no quiso mirar a su padre. Sólo pasó por su lado murmurando algo:

"Tenías razón"

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kojiro se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, y escuchó claramente sus sollozos. Kaoru siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte emocionalmente y por lo mismo le dolió que en ese momento ella estuviera sufriendo por amor, siendo para él, tan pequeña todavía. Quiso tocar la puerta, pero se acobardó, pues no se le ocurría como consolarla.

Si tuviera a su esposa con él, la enviaría sin dudar a hablar con la niña, pero no estaba. Él había dado su mejor esfuerzo en educarla, pero temas como este se le escapaban. Se alejó de la puerta y regresó casi enseguida: él era su padre, por Kami. Era la única persona que la estaba viendo sufrir y la única que podía hacer algo por ella. Tomó aire muchas veces y resuelto, entró en su cuarto.

Kaoru abrazaba un conejito grande como un cojín, y él se sentó a su lado en la cama, un poco nervioso.

-Daría mi corazón completo para que no sufras por lo que sea que te tiene así, pero el mío también tiene muchas heridas. No sé si te sirva de algo.-

La joven se apoyó en su padre, y este la abrazó. Le habló un poco incómodo y entrecortado.

-Yo no sé… qué decirte, pero… si tú sufres, yo también lo hago. Si tú sonríes, yo soy feliz. Tienes que reponerte a estas cosas y encontrar esa alegría para vivir contenta. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

Tal vez no fuera un gran discurso, pero para Kaoru funcionó. Retribuyó el abrazo a su padre y le dijo lo orgullosa que se sentía de él por cuidar de ella.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

El lunes fue un gran día para Kenshin. Regresó al cuartel en medio de las risas y bromas de sus compañeros. Sanosuke le entregó el mando que él tuvo que asumir en su ausencia y se prepararon para enfrentar la jornada.

La mañana estuvo un poco floja, y eso le ayudó a retomar sus funciones con naturalidad. Ascensores descompuestos, un escape de gas… luego de vuelta al cuartel.

Todos estaban muy ocupados y Kenshin comenzó a pensar en Tomoe. Desde que decidió separarse de ella, casi ni la había recordado, pero en ese día ella comenzaba a convertirse en una verdadera obsesión. ¿Y si había una posibilidad de salvar su matrimonio, él debería tomarla, no? Después de todo, él sólo se molestó tras descubrir las razones por las que ella lo evitaba, pero no se molestó en intentar proseguir. Quizá podría hacer algo al respecto y salvar la relación.

Por el otro lado, estaba Kaoru. Esa niña maravillosa que había sido su vecina y que lo quería con sinceridad. A Kenshin le gustaba, pero como decía su padre, incluso a un casado podía gustarle otra persona sin que ello ponga su matrimonio en peligro. Uno sufría tentaciones en su vida cotidiana, después de todo, uno no podía evitar relacionarse con otras personas.

-Haz lo que quieras con tu vida.- le había dicho Shinta la tarde anterior.- Pero al menos, hazte responsable por lo que te toca en el hundimiento de tu relación, y haz lo que puedas para salvarla.-

Kenshin se tomó la cabeza. Ir de vuelta con Tomoe sería lo correcto, pero, ¿ Qué era lo que realmente quería él?

La imagen de Kaoru sonriendo se le vino a la cabeza. Una agradable sensación lo embargó, como nunca había sentido.

-No se trata de una simple atracción.- se dijo.- No puedo volver con Tomoe sintiendo esto por otra persona.

Una palmeada en la espalda, de Sanosuke, lo volvió a la tierra.

-Vamos. Hay un accidente de tráfico. ¿Eres el jefe o prefieres dejarme el cargo a mi?-

Kenshin subió al carro bomba con una sonrisa, y abriéndose paso gracias a la sirena, llegaron al lugar del accidente en pocos minutos. Los policías ya estaban delimitando el lugar y redirigiendo el tránsito hacia otra calle.

Se bajó rápidamente del carro y tras inspeccionar la escena y hablar con los policías, comenzó a dar órdenes. Uno de los vehículos involucrados quedó especialmente destruido y para sacar al chofer tuvieron que usar las sierras circulares para metal, las manuales y todo lo que pudieron.

Al parecer, una camioneta de reparto chocó al auto más liviano desde atrás, con tal fuerza que sólo se detuvieron cuando el auto se estrelló contra un poste. De ahí que su parte anterior y posterior estuvieran tan apachurradas. El espacio en que quedó el chofer al menos le permitió salvar el tórax y la cabeza sólo con algunos golpes, pero sus piernas estaban quebradas.

Fueron minutos de arduo trabajo hasta que pudieron sacarlo para que los enfermeros hicieran su labor de estabilizarlo y subirlo a la camilla. El hombre estaba inconsciente, o tal vez no, porque Kenshin lo escuchó decir débilmente:

-Mi hija… venía conmigo…-

¿Había otra persona en el auto? Pero si no vieron a nadie…

Comenzó a sudar frío y a los gritos llamó a su tropa que estaba viendo lo del camión.

-¡Eso no es importante! ¡Hay alguien ahí dentro!-

Se arrojó hacia el auto mientras sus compañeros lo seguían y frenéticos, lucharon por desmantelar el vehículo hasta dar con la persona. Hubo que mover la camioneta incrustada en el auto hacia atrás. Fueron largos y varios minutos de lucha, porque no sabían dónde estaba la hija mencionada y debían cortar y sacar con cuidado las piezas destruidas. La noche empezó a caer cuando se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una niña pequeña amarrada a la silla de bebé, de unos tres años, medio aplastada entre el asiento trasero y fierros de todas partes. Kenshin cortó el cinturón de la sillita con su navaja, porque no podían sacarla de otro modo.

Aún respiraba cuando Kenshin la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al paramédico unos pasos más allá. Pero la escuchó toser cuando se la pasó y supo entonces que ya no había nada qué hacer.

Terminaron cerca de las diez de la noche con el despeje de la vía, pero Kenshin no podía dejar de pensar en la nenita. No era justo. Sobre todo porque a los de la camioneta, que venían bebidos, no les había pasado nada más que algunas magulladuras.

-Era un buen papá. Seguramente la amarró a la sillita para llegar con seguridad hasta su destino y pasó esto. Tenía una foto de ella y su mujer en el llavero. ¡Es que no estaban pensando o qué! ¿¡Cómo le van a devolver a su hijita ahora!- Les gritó Kenshin fuera de sí antes de que se los llevara la ambulancia. La policía anotó todos los pormenores y esperaron a que la justicia hiciera el resto. Sin embargo, Kenshin seguía frustrado.

Sanosuke y Aoshi lo acompañaron a irse de copas. Bebieron un poco y se fueron cada uno a sus casas, pero Kenshin no estaba seguro de querer ir donde su padre todavía. Ya era muy tarde como para molestar a Kaoru, pero se dijo que si llegaba hasta cerca de su casa y veía su jazmín desde la calle, olvidaría un poco su pena.

Se acercó a la escalera y se sentó allí. Recordó la sensación del cuerpo de la niña contra su pecho cuando la sacó, ensangrentada del auto, y la sensación de pérdida que tuvo cuando tosió y falleció en sus brazos. No era justo.

Tal vez hablar con Tomoe le vendría bien. Luego recordó que en realidad hacía tiempo que no hablaban, ella le tenía prohibido hablar de su trabajo en los últimos meses, fuera bueno o malo.

Suspiró. Lo mejor sería ir donde su padre.

En eso sintió que alguien bajaba la escalera y no tuvo que voltearse para saber de quien se trataba. Sólo Kaoru tenía ese ritmo al subir o bajar. Desde hacía meses, cuando le tocaba libre y estaba en casa y Kaoru llegaba de la escuela, con sólo escuchar sus pasos, siempre se sentía un poco más feliz.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kaoru había bajado a buscar una maleta nueva que le trajo su padre a la furgoneta. Iba jugando con las llaves cuando notó la figura sentada al pie de la escalera.

El señor Himura se puso de pie y se dio vuelta antes que ella pudiera pensar en regresar a su casa. Pero era lo que debería hacer, porque él sabía lo que ella sentía, entre otras cosas. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando sintió su voz.

-Kaoru… -

Le llamó la atención que usara sólo su nombre. Kaoru lo examinó un poco más bajo la luz del faro y reparó que venía con ropa de trabajo.

-Hola, señor Himura. ¿Pasa algo?-

Pensó por un momento en salir corriendo de allí. Pero no pudo. Algo no estaba bien.

Lo siguió mirando.

-Pasaba por aquí.-

-Ya veo.-

Kaoru se encaminó al estacionamiento pero pensó que no quería que Kenshin viera su maleta de viaje.

-¿Pasó a su casa a buscar algo?- le preguntó al reparar que la seguía.

-No, no. En realidad, sólo me senté allí. No he visto a Tomoe desde ayer.

-Es muy tarde.

-Sí. Lo sé. Es que aún no quería llegar con mi padre.

Kaoru decidió no acercarse a la furgoneta. No sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente con Kenshin.

-Y usted, ¿Qué hace tan tarde afuera?- preguntó él.

-Hem… salí a buscar… a tomar aire. –

-Ya veo. Su padre duerme, seguramente.-

-Si. Si, llegó muy cansado el día de hoy. Pero usted luce un poco mal.

-Tuve… un día agotador. Hace un par de horas asistimos a un accidente y algo salió tremendamente mal. Me siento muy impotente todavía. Muy… molesto. Por eso no quiero llegar a casa todavía. No sé cómo mirar a mi padre esta noche y decirle… que esta tarde fallé.-

Kaoru sintió como si un golpe llegara a su corazón.

-Señor Himura, estoy segura que… lo que sea que usted haya hecho… u omitido no fue con previo conocimiento. No debería sentirse culpable.

-Usted no sabe lo que pasó.-

-Y no necesito saberlo, pero al menos, conozco a un hombre que vive orgulloso de su profesión, que sonríe cada vez que habla de su trabajo y pienso que ese hombre no haría algo mal adrede. Yo pienso que ese hombre… es sólo una persona que aunque no es infalible, da lo mejor de sí. A veces las cosas salen mal… pero podría asegurar que ese corte en la frente se lo hizo intentando apresurarse en algo.-

Kenshin se llevó la mano cerca de la línea del cabello. Era cierto, se había golpeado con el techo del auto cuando intentó meter la mano para tantear algún cuerpo. El casco no lo pudo proteger, como él no pudo proteger a la niña de morir.

-Si hubiera buscado antes en ese sector…-

-¿Y si me cuenta lo que pasó?-

Se sentaron en el borde de una extensa jardinera junto al estacionamiento y Kenshin le explicó a Kaoru el tipo de accidente y a lo que se enfrentaron con sus hombres. De cuando sacaron al herido y él habló de una hija. De sus esfuerzos por liberarla y de cuando la tomó en brazos.

-Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, hubiera dividido mi escuadra en dos, para que una liberara al padre a la par que la otra buscaba en la parte trasera. Tal vez si hubiera hecho retirar la camioneta apenas llegamos…

Kenshin se sobó la cara con las manos. Finalmente suspiró largo. Se sentía extenuado.

-No me puedo permitir que algo así suceda de nuevo.-

-Estoy segura de que usted se empeñará en eso. Pero… pienso que si la niña murió después que usted la soltó, fueron sus lesiones las causantes. Quiero decir que quizá no era una cuestión de tiempo de rescate, era que simplemente no podía vivir más, y de eso, la culpa era de quienes chocaron al padre. Señor Himura… yo… realmente pienso que usted no debe culparse. Quizá, sólo le toque aprender algo de esto.

Kenshin sonrió levemente, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Lo que decía Kaoru tenía mucha lógica, era más que razonable. Había mucha gente que a pesar de ser rescatada, fallecía posteriormente a causa de sus lesiones y él esas cosas no las podía impedir.

-Cómo me hubiera gustado… - comenzó, pero notó que una brisa helada soplaba. A él eso lo tenía sin cuidado, pero Kaoru apenas traía un vestido y sandalias. Ella se estremeció y Kenshin pensó que no podía permitir que pasara frío.

Se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se la puso encima. Ella sonrió y se puso de pie.

-No es necesario que haga esto. Debo regresar a casa.-

Él también se puso de pie.

-Pero… no es necesario que sea ahora, ¿Verdad?-

Kaoru por un momento pensó que debía decirle que se iba al día siguiente… pero por eso mismo, no tendría nada de malo que permaneciera un rato más con él. Después de eso no lo vería en muchos días. Repentinamente se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Me puedo quedar.

-¿No es problema?-

-Mientras no despierte papá.-

Había algo en Kaoru que en ese momento llamó la atención de Kenshin. Era como… un poco más tímida hacia él de lo usual.

-¿Usted iba a salir en el furgón? Veo que trae las llaves. –

-Ehh?... oh, no… - dijo Kaoru por decir algo.- Es que… las cogí al salir. No me di cuenta. Quizá se enredaron junto a las mías.

Por alguna razón, Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás y con su espalda topó el vehículo de su padre. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella y Kenshin se encontraban en la penumbra. Nadie los podía ver y su corazón se aceleró ante esta idea.

Al mirarlo, tuvo la certeza que él se había dado cuenta de lo mismo, pero no esperó que se emocionara como ella, pues él era un adulto. Él conocía el amor y sus trampas, no como ella que era la primera vez que le sucedía algo tan intenso.

-Muchas gracias por la chaqueta. Está realmente calientita.

-Muchas gracias a usted, por escucharme. Realmente la necesitaba.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola y Kaoru no pudo resistirlo mucho. Bajó la vista un poco nerviosa y tuvo la sensación de que si había un momento para escapar de allí, era ese. Pero no pudo. Notar que Kenshin miraba fijamente sus labios fue suficiente para que sus pies se quedaran clavados en ese lugar.

Él se acercó, tan lento que la joven tembló de anticipación. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y se separó apenas un segundo para regresar. Con una mano la atrapó por la cintura y con la otra se apoyó en el furgón. Besó a Kaoru por espacio de unos segundos hasta que ella reaccionó.

Ya no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, o si debía irse mañana o si bajaba Kojiro y Tomoe y entre ambos la azotaban. Sentía que había vivido para ese momento en que Kenshin la besaba y la apretaba contra él. Deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda masculina porque se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, no sabía cómo se había contenido tanto en días anteriores de hacerlo y lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía. El fuego se apoderó de sus venas, quería quedarse en ese momento siempre.

Abrió la boca un poco y permitió que él le enseñara algo más. Contrario a lo que pensó antes, le gustó sentir el sabor de su lengua que se movía y tocaba la suya. Kenshin profundizó el beso y la apretó más, al punto que su respiración se vio alterada.

Él sintió las manos de Kaoru acariciar su espalda y la sensación fue tan placentera, que se le pasó por la mente levantarle el vestido y hacer algo más, pero no. Disminuyó la pasión de sus besos hasta que quedaron abrazados, con las cabezas apoyadas en el hombro del otro.

No podía pensar en soltarla. Estaba seguro que cosas como esa pasaban una vez en la vida, y él quería alargar el momento. Le acarició el cabello y le dijo que pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la que lo hacía feliz con sólo escuchar sus pisadas cerca de él y la que más lo había halagado por recibir su beso.

Kaoru cerró los ojos para escuchar el pulso errático de Kenshin, pensando que su corazón hablaba por él con su ritmo. Restregó su mejilla suavemente contra su pecho y se quedó quieta mientras él la mecía. Al día siguiente todo habría acabado.

Cerca de la medianoche se vieron obligados a separarse. Ya era muy tarde. Kenshin le dio un nuevo beso a Kaoru y la dejó al pie de la escalera. Le permitió quedarse con la chaqueta.

Apenas lo vio desaparecer, intentando controlar sus emociones, corrió a la furgoneta a sacar la maleta nueva, en donde metió la chaqueta. Después de eso corrió a su casa, y con cuidado llegó hasta su habitación. Por suerte, su padre no había despertado.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

_**Fin acto seis**_

_**Junio 14, 2012**_

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Un nuevo capítulo, que en lo personal, me hizo más feliz a la hora de escribir. Tenía más inspiración y contaba cosas más gratas. Debo reconocer que el capitulo anterior fue muy difícil para mí, creo que en un punto hasta lo odié, pero lo bueno es que sacándolo adelante llegamos a este. Wiiiii.!

Yo sé que más de alguna no estará de acuerdo con Kaoru por dejarse besar o por cualquier otra cosa. Pero es que una no es de hierro. Creo que es muy difícil resistirse cuando delante de una está ni más ni menos que el amor de tu vida.

Como supondrán, me entretuve mucho hablando de Kenshin y su debilidad por comerse todo lo que está en el plato de Kaoru o en su pote de helado. Sin entrar en detalles, conozco gente que hace eso :D. Son parejas divertidas.

Pueden pensar que Kenshin es inmaduro y todo lo que quieran, pero creo que las personas hemos tergiversado muchas cosas. Pienso que una persona puede ser perfectamente divertida, pasarla bien, llevar su trabajo con responsabilidad y ser un buen ciudadano. Y eso es lo que pasa con Kenshin.

Y creo que incluso una persona adulta como él puede divertirse con alguien de menor edad.

También pienso que alguien que sonríe a menudo no es tonto como nos quieren hacer creer. Creo que esa persona sabe algo que el resto desconoce, y es ser feliz a toda hora. Quizá sea más inteligente que cualquier otro.

**Dulcesito**: Aún no decido qué final tendrá Tomoe.

**Kiranamie**: Puede que te mire raro porque piense que tú le miras raro pensando que es raro. En fin XD

**Pauli**: Tu planteamiento es muy correcto, tienes toda la razón (lo digo con mucho respeto, de verdad) y por si alguien más lee esto, Pauli dice que es extraño que Kenshin tenga tanta confianza hacia su padre, que la sociedad japonesa es bastante más fría en esas relaciones, y que además ellos son muy reservados con sus sentimientos, menos iban a estar reconociendo , en el caso de Kenshin, que siendo un hombre mayor le gustaba una muchacha de secundaria.

Puedo responder tu pregunta de miles de maneras, supongo que la más simple es decir: "Esto es ficción" y estaría en lo correcto. Sin embargo, la razón por la que aquí el padre de Kenshin es taan comprensivo, según yo, es que los dos se quedaron solos al morir la mamá de Kenshin, de modo que, o se contenían el uno al otro o su relación se quebraba desde ese momento. Creo que Shinta conoce perfectamente a su hijo, aunque él no dijera nada, notaría su entusiasmo por Kaoru. Lo aconseja y le dice cosas acertadas. Tolera sus momentos de inmadurez porque quizá, para Shinta, Kenshin aun no ha crecido. Pasa un poco lo mismo con Kojiro hacia Kaoru.

Si leyeron "Bonita", recordarán que allí el padre de Kaoru era bastante intenso, muy posiblemente, más parecido a un japonés de a de veras. Pero muy... intenso. Hasta la golpeaba y luego, seguían en su relación. Pues, después de escribir sobre semejante persona, les quise poner a los chicos las cosas más fáciles con sus papás.

Bueno, las dejo, besitos a todas, las quiero y las reamo. :D

Blankiss.


	7. La mujer que no pudo amar

Declaración:

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni siquiera el pelo de alguno de sus personajes. Hago esto por propia voluntad, sin ánimo de lucrar, con el único fin de escribir sobre una ficción que me apasiona y con la que pretendo mejorar cada día en mi prosa.

**_Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc_**

**_No tengas miedo a vivir_**

**_Acto siete_**

**_La mujer que no pudo amar._**

**_Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc_**

Kojiro acompañó a Kaoru hasta la estación de trenes y tras hacerle miles de recomendaciones, se despidió de ella, prometiéndole ir el sábado a verla.

Al quedarse sola, Kaoru consultó el reloj. Aún quedaba media hora para que saliera el tren al sur y un poco triste, se sentó por ahí. No podía creer que después del beso que compartieran ella y Kenshin, se estuviera yendo como si nada.

Se apretó el estómago con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia delante.

-No me quiero ir… - musitaba.

Se sentía confundida entre lo que sentía y lo que estaba haciendo, pero comprendía que alejarse de Kenshin era lo mejor. Aunque se desgarrara su corazoncito, tenía que subir a ese tren. Quizá, podía regresar a casa y decir que el tren se averió. Suspiró, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos: los trenes no se averiaban en Japón, y aunque llegara a pasar, no tardarían en remplazarlo.

Cerró los ojos. Una vez escuchó que si uno visualizaba con detalles lo que quería, ese algo se podía hacer real. Kaoru quería ver a Kenshin y se esforzó por imaginarlo caminar desde la estación de bomberos hasta donde estaba ella, con todo detalle. Sin embargo su esfuerzo mental no rindió frutos y el tren llegó a su lugar de salida para que las personas lo abordaran.

-Si no te quisiera tanto, papá… - murmuró Kaoru al subir al vehículo. Aunque guardó las esperanzas hasta el último minuto de que apareciera Kenshin, el tren se puso en marcha a las diez en punto. Kaoru se puso los audífonos y simuló que dormía en su asiento junto a la ventana. Como una forma de rebelarse ante su padre, fantaseó con Kenshin al son de la música que escuchaba.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

El viaje duró cerca de 6 horas y Kaoru se encontró en la prefectura de Fukuoka. Tirando de su enorme maleta con rueditas, siguió las indicaciones que le dio su padre para llegar al terminal de buses con el fin de buscar uno que la acercara donde su abuela, más al sur.

Además de la maleta llevaba una mochila, en la que secretamente iba enrollada la chaqueta de bombero que Kenshin le prestara. Había dudado entre dejarla en casa y traerla, pero pensó que si su padre la veía y llegaba a saber lo que había sucedido entre el pelirrojo y ella… Kaoru sacudió la cabeza. Su beso con Kenshin era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Todo su ser se había remecido con esa caricia. Nunca pensó que se pudiera llegar a sentir así. Si evocaba ese momento, su estómago por completo se llenaba de mariposas y ella sonreía como si fuera la persona más feliz. Kenshin le había asegurado que para él también era importante lo que había pasado, y aquí vamos de nuevo. Kenshin… Kenshin…

En el terminal de buses había lugares para comer y Kaoru entró en uno. Acomodó sus cosas y pidió algo caliente. Mientras le servían, miró la televisión del local y prestó atención cuando hablaron de Tokio.

-El incendio en la fábrica de plásticos ya fue controlado y los bomberos esperan apagarlo en las próximas horas. La tóxica columna de humo es visible desde cualquier punto de Tokio y las personas que viven en los alrededores han debido tomar sus precauciones… -

Distraída, Kaoru cogió su celular del bolso, que estaba sonando.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Kaoru?-

La joven dejó caer los palillos sobre su ramen.

-¿Señor Himura?

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, muy bien… - dijo Kaoru un poco nerviosa. No quería decirle que estaba lejos porque sería capaz de darle la dirección y rogarle que fuera a buscarla.- Hem… estaba viendo la tele, lo del incendio. ¿Está usted ahí?-

-Si, pedí un descanso, porque llevo toda la mañana … esto es un infierno. Además, quería llamarla y saber… cómo estaba.-

-Todo está bien… de verdad. –

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio.

-Había tenido la intención de llamarla desde temprano, pero no había podido por lo del incendio. Sólo quería decirle que… yo quería… -

De fondo se escuchaban algunas sirenas y ruidos diversos.

-Quería que supiera que por eso no traté de comunicarme antes. No quería que pensara que luego de lo de anoche… para mí fue importante.-

Una pequeña puñalada de culpa atacó el corazón de Kaoru. Ella estaba huyendo de él, incapaz de enfrentar la situación.

-También lo fue para mí.- dijo ella.

La comunicación empezó a escucharse mal y cuando retomó, escuchó a Kenshin maldecir.

-No puedo seguir hablando, tengo que regresar… por Kami, será una tarde larga. Kaoru… mi pequeña Kaoru, si no puedo ir a verla hoy, ¿Me esperará mañana?-

Kaoru no respondió, pero no se notó, porque la comunicación se cortó.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Una gotita cayó sobre la mesa, y luego otra. Kaoru se limpió los ojos sin saber qué pensar y se hizo el firme propósito de tomarse la sopa del plato. El líquido luchó contra el nudo en su garganta y logró pasar al otro lado, de modo que la joven pudo terminar su almuerzo.

Compró golosinas para el camino y se preparó para buscar el bus que le servía cuando su teléfono sonó. Precisamente era su abuela.

La llamaba para decirle que una persona iba a buscarla.

-Se llama Naoko, anda en una camioneta roja y está por llegar al terminal. Eso si, espérala en la calle del lado sur.-

-Del lado sur, del lado sur…- murmuró Kaoru cargando sus cosas. -¿No sería mejor si me diera el nombre de la calle? ¿Cuál es el lado sur?-

-Si busca el lado sur, va en sentido contrario.- dijo un joven a su lado. Un muchacho de su edad.

-Oh, gracias.- respondió la chica. El chico se ofreció a ayudarla con su maleta, pero Kaoru, una mujer de ciudad, pensó que él podría robársela y amablemente declinó la oferta.

El chico le dijo entonces que la acompañaría, que él también iba a la calle sur.

Sohjiro resultó ser muy agradable y no un ladrón. Él también esperaba a alguien, pero antes de decir quien era, una camioneta roja estacionó frente a ellos. Un hombre se bajó de ahí.

El hombre se la quedó mirando y de pronto esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Se quitó el sombrero que traía y Kaoru vio que se trataba de una señora de cabellos recogidos, de tono castaño.

-¿Tú eres la niña de Kaori, verdad? Hem… Kaori… ¡Kaoru!-

La mujer, un poco excedida de peso, vestida de camisa y jeans era muy efusiva y alegre y Kaoru miró en rededor por si las estaban mirando. Parecía que no. Regresó su atención a la señora.

-Si. Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya. ¿Y usted?-

-Yo soy Naoko. Naoko Fujima. Tu madre fue mi mejor amiga y actualmente soy la persona que vive con tu abuela. Me encargó llevarte. ¿Habló contigo, verdad? Eh, Sohjiro, ¿terminaste tus compras?-

-Si. Conseguí los fusibles.-

Naoko instaló la maleta de la joven en el pick up entre varias cosas, mientras subía Sohjiro. La camioneta, del año 97 le pareció un poco extraña a Kaoru, pero se subió confiada, porque si su abuela la enviaba, debía ser una buena persona.

-Estás muy grande, casi no te reconozco, pero ahh… tienes el mismo gesto de tu padre cuando se preocupa por algo, aunque eres igual a Kaori, mi amiga. Eres muy bonita. ¿Cómo está tu papá?.- dijo Naoko ya en carretera.

-Él está bien. Vendrá este fin de semana a quedarse conmigo.-

-Vaya, vaya, así con el viejo Kamiya. ¿Sigue repartiendo agua en botella?-

-Si. Dice que es un trabajo muy relajante y que le gusta.-

-¿Y, se casa o no se casa de nuevo?-

-Hem… no.- dijo Kaoru un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

-Espero que no te moleste si se consigue novia alguna vez. Tu papá tiene que rehacer su vida y ser feliz.-

Kaoru pensó en la idea de su padre enamorado y le pareció extraña. El jamás había manifestado delante de ella, al menos, que le gustara otra persona.

-Es su vida, él sabrá lo que hacer.- sentenció la joven.

Naoko la miró de reojo.

-Eres muy sabia, muchacha.

Hablaron de otras cosas y Kaoru notó que la señora tenía un ligero acento y le gustó. Algo tenía su voz que le daba tranquilidad y la hacía sonreír. Era una voz muy vivaz. Naoko conducía muy bien y era muy masculina en sus gestos, pero a la vez, transmitía seguridad. De pronto Kaoru sintió la necesidad de que Naoko la aprobara y respetara.

Al adentrarse en los caminos de tierra y campos, Naoko dejó a Sohjiro por ahí.

-Por estos lados quedamos pocos. Por eso debemos ayudarnos y cuidarnos entre nosotros.- dijo Naoko.- Sohjiro es un gran muchacho.

Diez minutos después llegaron a la casa de Nadesiko, la abuela de Kaoru. La anciana estaba feliz de ver a la muchacha. Sonriendo, Naoko descargó la maleta de Kaoru y luego varias cosas, entre las cuales había papel mural y botes de pintura.

-No te esperaba hasta la otra semana, hija.- comenzó Nadesiko mientras Naoko metía las cosas a la casa.- Tu llamada me tomó por sorpresa, quería hacer arreglos antes que llegaras.

-Los haremos igual. Hey, Kaoru, vas a ayudarnos, ¿verdad? Vamos a poner bonito el cuarto de tu abuela y luego el que ocupas tú. El que usa tu padre lo pintaremos.

-Me parece bien.- dijo la joven. Naoko sonrió y ella supo que de alguna manera, todo estaría bien.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Naoko llegó temprano al día siguiente con el especialista en papel mural que había contratado. Ella misma, por su parte, se dedicaría a pintar. Kaoru, entusiasmada, cogió la cinta de enmascarar para proteger los detalles en madera del cuarto de su padre. El color elegido por Naoko era perfecto.

Se entretuvieron toda la mañana en eso, mientras Nadesiko les preparaba bocados. Trabajaron hasta que apareció un caballero preguntando por la abuela y Kaoru lo recibió. El hombre empezó a hablar de la venta de la casa y Kaoru, que no entendió nada, vio con consternación a Naoko ponerse entre ella y el hombre, amenazándolo con el rodillo para pintar.

-Nadesiko no va a vender la casa, ¡No entiendo por qué sigues insistiendo! ¡Déjala en paz!-

-No estoy hablando contigo, mujer loca…

Naoko acercó el rodillo al hombre y este se fue espantado. Ella entonces se dio la media vuelta y se fue para seguir pintando.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Nadesiko era fanática del póker. Luego de ganarle por tercera vez, Kaoru se dio por vencida. Naoko, que era optimista, pensaba jugar otra ronda, pero Nadesiko le dio una nueva paliza.

Eran tan divertidas. Kaoru sonrió y sonó su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- respondió.

-¿Me podrías decir dónde estás?- dijo Kenshin notoriamente enfadado. La joven tomó aire.

-Con… mi abuela.- dijo aparentando calma, pero comenzando a temblar. Él ya sabía…

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo?-

-Ayer. Ayer llegué.- Kaoru notó por el rabillo del ojo que Naoko la miraba.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando te dije que pasaría a verte hoy. Me habrías ahorrado…- Hizo una pausa. Luego se escuchó más… ¿cansado?.- De todas maneras ya no importa. No soy quien para exigirte explicaciones. Discúlpame.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kaoru. Luego le colgó.

Pero le pareció que ella estaba mal, que tuvo que haberle dicho, que no debió ser tan cobarde. Se arrepintió de su inmadurez, se sintió culpable, y disculpándose con su abuela, corrió afuera, llegando a la orilla de un riachuelo. Rápidamente marcó de vuelta. Kenshin contestó de inmediato.

-No está bien, y lo lamento. Discúlpeme… sé que tendría que habérselo dicho el lunes, pero… no estaba segura. Estoy confundida con todo esto. Ahora me siento muy mal con usted. No era mi intención que se enfadara, pero… tuve que venir.

-Dime dónde vive tu abuela e iré a verte para allá.

-Estoy… en el extremo sur del país.-

-Realmente estás de vacaciones.- Kenshin se oía un poco tenso.

-Vengo todos los años. Pero este año tuve que adelantarlo porque… me lo pidió mi padre. Él piensa que usted y yo no nos debemos ver más porque… -

-¿Le hablaste de nuestro beso?-

-No, no lo hice pero… él descubrió que yo… siento algo por usted. Y considera que no es bueno porque usted no tiene su relación con Tomoe, es decir… él piensa que usted volverá con ella en cualquier momento. Habla de cuidar mi reputación y… -

-¿Pero qué piensas tú de eso?.

Se hizo un silencio. Kaoru respondió en voz baja.

-No entiendo bien qué está pasando pero… no es correcto lo que siento y me siento muy mal. Y no quiero sentirme así.

La joven hizo una pausa. Estaba hablando con el corazón.

-Me costó mucho subirme a ese tren.- dijo Kaoru un poco ahogada.- Pero, en el fondo, sé que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Me entiende, verdad?-

Al responderle, Kenshin usó una voz muy diferente. Muy cálida.

-Lo que has hecho está bien. Está muy bien. Es lo que tuve que haber hecho yo, por eso te entiendo y ya no me siento enfadado contigo. De verdad. Si esto que tenemos te hace sufrir, no es bueno para ti y por eso debes hacer caso a tu padre y quedarte allá. Yo estaré bien, te lo aseguro. Además, sólo serán unos días, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?-

-Un mes.-

-Está bien. Sólo es un mes.

-Señor Himura… Si usted regresa con Tomoe… Me gustaría saberlo.-

-Como quieras, preciosa. Y no te sientas mal. Tú no tienes la culpa de mi separación. Lo habría hecho aun si no te hubiera conocido. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?.-

-Está bien. Bye.-

-Bye.-

Kaoru colgó y abrazó el teléfono como si fuera Kenshin. Se sentía mejor por hablar con él, pero sólo un poco. Seguía triste.

-¿Un enamorado?-

Kaoru volvió hacia atrás y vio a Naoko tras ella, riendo. No supo qué responder, pero Naoko se relajó.

-Disculpa, ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Pero da la casualidad que el lugar que elegiste para venir a hablar en secreto, fue mi favorito cuando tuve tu edad y ahora para beber. No sabía que estabas aquí. Pensé que te ibas a tu cuarto.-

Bajo un enorme sauce, entre sus hojas que llegaban al piso se encontraba Kaoru mirando a Naoko.

-Sea quien sea ese muchacho, espero que valga la pena.-

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó disimularlo con una mueca, pero no pudo y acabó bajando la cabeza.

-No lo sé.- balbució. Naoko no perdió tiempo y soltando su botella, le dio un enorme abrazo.

- Te noté nerviosa en el comedor… - dijo la mujer. Por alguna razón que Kaoru no pudo comprender, frente a su padre le era fácil controlar sus lágrimas, pero frente a una desconocida no podía.-¿Ese hombre es malo contigo, cariño?-

-No… no lo es… - respondió la joven intentando controlarse. – Es que… ¡ay, Naoko!, hice algo muy malo.-

-Está bien, pero tranquilízate. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-Me da vergüenza.-

Naoko la miró unos segundos.

-¿Quieres beber conmigo? Te convidaré sólo un poco. ¡No quiero que te emborraches y tu abuela se enoje con las dos!-

La mujer no hizo más preguntas a Kaoru y en cambio, le contó divertidas anécdotas de su madre. Pasaron un rato agradable, pero a la joven le entró el sueño. Naoko le deseó buenas noches y se quedó allí.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Nadesiko, la abuela de Kaoru se sentía muy contenta de tener a su nieta y a Naoko en su casa. Era innegable que las dos mujeres se llevaban muy bien, pero pronto Kaoru notó que Naoko era muy solitaria. A diferencia de Nadesiko que hablaba con quienes pasaban frente a su casa, Naoko se retraía al interior o se iba a pasear por su campo. Por la tarde bajaba al río, no siempre llevaba licor con ella, pero permanecía sola.

El hombre que le estaba ofreciendo a Nadesiko comprarle la casa regresó, y muy huraña, Naoko lo echó a patadas de ella. Luego se subió al techo a arreglar algunos problemas y más tarde se le ocurrió hacer un picnic en el río. La pasaron muy bien las tres y Kaoru rio de buena gana con las historias sobre algunos vecinos del lugar.

-En este lugar parece que el tiempo se detiene y las preocupaciones se olvidan.- pensó.

Más tarde la llamó Kenshin para desearle las buenas noches.

Rato después, al desvelarse, miró hacia fuera y vio a Naoko en su peregrinaje al sauce.

Kaoru se sentía cada vez más y más intrigada con ella y por eso, la noche del cuarto día, decidió consultarle a su abuela sobre Naoko. Le caía tan bien esa mujer que quería saber más.

-¿De verdad era amiga de mi mamá?-

-Se criaron juntas corriendo por los campos de té. Fueron a la misma escuela, aunque Naoko era un poco más torpe para las materias y cuando egresaron de primaria, apareció tu padre por aquí con su familia. Venían a trabajar de temporeros para la cosecha del te y como les fue bien, volvieron cada año. Después, un día, tu mamá me dijo que estaba enamorada y tu padre pidió su mano. Se la llevó tiempo después a Tokio y Naoko se quedó sola.

-Pero no entiendo. Ella es muy simpática, muy agradable… ¿Acaso no tiene amigos o más familia?-

-Los hermanos de Naoko se fueron a Osaka y no volvieron y sus padres murieron hace tiempo ya. Ella decidió quedarse aquí y cuidar su pequeño campo de te que se ve detrás de mi casa. Es muy independiente y muy solitaria también. Ella… jamás se casó.-

-Pero es que no me cabe en la cabeza. Es demasiado dulce, es agradable.-

-¿Crees que a un hombre le gustaría casarse con una mujer que luzca como otro hombre?-

-Pero lo de Naoko es sólo su ropa. Ella por dentro…-

-Aunque sea como sea por dentro, nadie le ha hecho caso en estos años. Pero ella dice que está bien, que no necesita hombres en su vida.

-Ah… ¿entonces no le gustan los hombres?-

Nadesiko sorbió su té.

-No se trata de eso. Si tu pregunta es "Naoko es lesbiana", no, no es eso. Simplemente que… pues… No la pasó bien , y nadie de su familia la ayudó, ni la defendió. Sólo tu padre.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque tu padre… era un joven muy impetuoso y no le gustaba que pasaran a llevar a los demás y un día él defendió a Naoko de una persona mala. Le botó dos dientes, porque tu padre era un joven muy fuerte, y le amenazó con botarle el resto si se volvía a acercar a ella. Luego le dijo a Naoko que debía ser una mujer fuerte, porque su familia no la iba a proteger y debía hacerlo ella solita y se la trajo a esta casa. Tiempo después, Naoko se fue a otro lugar.

-Pero abuela, eso es muy triste.-

-Pero por eso mismo Naoko siente mucho agradecimiento por tu padre. Nunca ha tenido un enamorado… bueno, un par, tal vez, pero en general ella no deja que se le acerque nadie. A los enamorados les rompió la nariz. Cuando veas a alguien por la calle sangrando, seguramente fue un enamorado nuevo. Y por eso es un poco gordita como la ves. A los hombres no les gustan rellenitas, ella lo sabe y mantiene ese peso.

-¿Y cómo terminó viviendo aquí de vuelta?

-Ella estuvo viajando mucho tiempo y regresó el año pasado. Dice que ama estas tierras, pero que odia la casa de su familia donde la pasó mal, asi que me ofreció… quiero decir… decidimos que viviría conmigo para cuidarme. Dice que me quiere como una mamá y yo la amo como una hija. Nos llevamos muy bien.

Kaoru se sintió muy conmovida con la historia de Naoko y lo que intuyó su abuela no le quiso contar era precisamente lo que más la angustiaba. ¿Qué sería eso malo que le hicieron? No se lo podía imaginar.

Era evidente que lo bien que lucía la casa de su abuela por dentro era causa de ella. Todo estaba recién pintado o empapelado, había varios muebles nuevos y ella sólo ocupaba un cuarto sin pedir nada más.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kaoru se sintió sorprendida de que ya fuera sábado. Debía reconocer que la estaba pasando verdaderamente bien. Temprano fueron a mirar los campos y Naoko dijo que todo iba bien y que sería una buena cosecha. Luego reparó un motor que sacaba agua de un pozo para regar. Después invitó a Kaoru a ir a buscar al abuelo Tsukioka para llevarlo a su control con el médico del pueblo y aprovechó de comprar unos encargos para Nadesiko y la señora Komagata. Kaoru se sintió muy feliz de ver esa faceta bondadosa en Naoko, y más feliz aun cuando pudo ayudarla con algunas cosas, pero al regresar a casa se sentía cansada. No tuvo tiempo de recostarse, porque Naoko la llevó al río, para que navegaran arriba de un tronco que flotaba. Fue muy divertido. Nadesiko las miraba desde la orilla, recostada sobre una manta. Era todo muy apacible.

Esa noche Naoko preparó pasteles y cosas ricas, como si realmente conociera sus gustos y Nadesiko sacó un poco de licor de un estante. Luego las 3 se pusieron a mirar fotos de Kaori y Naoko jovencitas hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Luego de llamar a Kenshin para darle las buenas noches, Kaoru se puso una bata sobre el pijama y salió afuera tras ver por la ventana a su nueva amiga pasar hacia el sauce. Pronto llegó donde Naoko se metía descalza al río.

-¿Por qué usted es tan buena conmigo?- preguntó Kaoru a la mujer. Naoko se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

La mujer de 37 años se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No veo por qué no deba serlo. Es decir, eres la hija de la mejor amiga que he tenido, y de un hombre bueno. Pienso que tu esencia es bondadosa y que vale la pena ser buena contigo.

-Usted realmente me cae muy bien. Mi abuela me contó que estuvo mucho tiempo de viaje y supongo que por eso no nos conocimos antes.-

-Tu abuelita tiene mucha imaginación.- dijo Naoko saliendo del agua con una botella a la que ya le faltaba un poco.- No estuve de viaje: Me dediqué a trabajar mucho y luego reuní dinero para estudiar agronomía. Trabajé en Nagaoka, Hiroshima y Nagasaki ejerciendo mi profesión y luego decidí regresar a mi tierra. Pero dime tú, ahora… ¿Has seguido llamando a ese chico por el que lloras?-

-¿Cómo sabe?-

-Si yo en mi época hubiera tenido un aparato como ese que tienes tú, hubiera hecho lo mismo.-

-¿Se enamoró?-

-¿Quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez?- respondió con una sonrisa. Ambas rieron. Naoko bebió un trago largo.

-Es complicado enamorarse.- dijo Kaoru.- Yo elegí mal. Me enamoré del esposo de una amiga, que además es mucho mayor que yo. Tiene 28 años. De ese sentimiento vengo huyendo desde la capital. Mi padre se dio cuenta y no quiso que yo … me enamorara más, supongo, por eso estoy aquí.-

Naoko miró a Kaoru un momento y luego miró el cielo estrellado.

-¿Y ese hombre te quiere?-

-Él está agradecido conmigo porque… lo cuidé mientras estuvo enfermo. Su mujer no se quiso hacer cargo.-

Naoko tomó un sorbo de su botella. Limpió el gollete y le ofreció a Kaoru. La muchacha tomó también.

-Kenshin… así se llama… es un hombre bueno. Es un bombero, ¿sabe? Él salva a las personas, incluso fue de los que estuvieron tratando de apagar el reactor de Fukushima. Tomoe, desde que llegaron a mi barrio, lo evita, se aleja de él y lo deja solo. Yo también pasaba mucho tiempo sola en casa y así nos hicimos amigos. Después él enfermó y mientras lo cuidé mis sentimientos se desbordaron. Tuve que imaginar que algo así podría pasar, porque me gustó en cuanto lo vi.-

-Pero su esposa no lo toma en cuenta.-

-Para nada. Lo que pasa es que a causa de su trabajo, Kenshin ha sufrido accidentes… por lo de Fukushima tuvo que retrasar sus ganas de ser padre y eso a Tomoe no le gustó. Ella… es una persona buena, pero es muy parca, no le gusta hablar de lo que siente y Kenshin se sintió perdido. El día domingo se separó de ella y se fue a vivir a otro lugar.

-¿Y hasta dónde has llegado con él?-

Kaoru no entendió la pregunta, pero al saber de qué iba, le narró a Naoko todo lo relacionado con el beso.

-Tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad para venirte después de eso.- sentenció la mayor.- ¿Y cómo te sentiste con ese beso?-

Kaoru notó el brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de su amiga.

-Sentí… sentí que las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el cielo y que… daría mi vida por volver a estar así… con él. Fue tan gentil, y firme a la vez… él no quería soltarme, y yo tampoco quería alejarme. Al final me abrazó… ay, Naoko… yo nunca pensé que uno se sintiera tan… no sé, me sentí pequeña… y femenina… me sentí vulnerable pero… realmente puse toda mi confianza en él, para que me guiara.

-Qué maravilla, Kaoru, que puedas vivir algo así. No deberías estar aquí con dos viejas solitarias; deberías tomar el autobús de la mañana y regresar con tu Kenshin.

-Mi padre dice que debo alejarme de eso.-

Naoko se puso de pie un poco tambaleante y cogió una piedra del suelo. La lanzó al río que brillaba bajo la luna.

-Aunque no comparto su opinión, a mí me hubiera encantado tener un padre como el tuyo. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

Kaoru asintió y Naoko se volvió hacia ella.

-Yo no sé si lo tuyo está bien o mal, pero cuando joven, viví algo parecido. Me enamoré de un hombre tan bueno como tu Kenshin, aunque era apenas tres años mayor que yo. Fue… lo más… lo más bonito que he sentido. Pero nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por culpa de… de las cosas que pasaron. -

Naoko recogió más piedras del suelo y las lanzó con fuerza al río. Su voz se escuchaba un poco traposa, signo de que estaba algo ebria.

-Yo era mala en la escuela. Me gustaba el campo y sus misterios… me gustaba correr descalza por la tierra húmeda… era bien salvaje, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que alguien pudiera gustar de mi, además me tenía sin cuidado pero… el amor nos llega de un modo inesperado. Apenas lo vi, me gustó, me acerqué a él y fui su amiga. Ahh… pero las cosas se complicaron.

Kaoru prestó atención.

-¿No le dijiste que te gustaba?-

Naoko bufó.

-No era tan fácil. Al menos eso me pareció. Él era educado, sabía muchas cosas. Pensé que… que era muy poca cosa para él.-

La mujer guardó silencio un par de minutos. Sólo se escuchó el murmullo del río.

-Mi padre era un hombre tosco, no aceptaba consejos e insistía en cultivar un producto que no se da bien en estas tierras. Debía mucho dinero y nuestro acreedor y dueño de nuestros campos le pidió un hijo que con su trabajo, saldaría la deuda en su casa. Mi padre consideró… que él necesitaba mucho a mis hermanos, asi que me mandó a mí. Entonces yo tenía 15 años.

-Pero eso… es muy injusto.-

-Lo vi como una oportunidad, porque ese chico trabajaba con ellos. ¡Me sentí muy emocionada porque trabajábamos codo a codo en los campos! El señor y la señora eran amables conmigo, porque yo trabajaba muy duro y me daban algunas monedas. Pensaba que así juntaría dinero y me compraría vestidos… me vería guapa. Aprendí a leer… sería una mujer digna del chico de mis sueños y lo enamoraría. Un día la señora me regaló un vestido sencillo de algodón y me ayudó a ponerme linda. ¡Estaba tan contenta!-.

-¿Y él te vio así de bonita?-

La sonrisa de Naoko se disolvió en una mueca amarga.

-No. Nunca llegó a verme así.-

-Pero por qué? –

-Porque… porque… ay, Kaoru… porque primero me vio el sobrino de la señora, que andaba de visita, y le gusté. Me siguió hasta donde me iba a juntar con ese chico y… y… me tomó a la fuerza, el muy… muy desgraciado. Me… me hizo… me dolió mucho.-

Kaoru no podía disimular su impresión.

-Pero… pero… Naoko… -

La mujer se tomó unos segundos para reordenar sus recuerdos.

-Por ahí apareció tu padre y no le tomó mucho tiempo entender lo que había pasado. Yo estaba enmarañada, sucia, con el vestido roto… golpeó a Saigo hasta que se cansó. Luego me ayudó a cubrirme. Fuimos donde la señora que me daba trabajo pero al saber lo que había pasado, me echó la culpa de todo y me tuve que ir de la casa. Pasó lo mismo en casa de mis padres. Yo les era una deshonra. Tu padre me dijo que nadie me iba a defender, y que debía hacerlo yo sola. Fue un gran apoyo. Yo sólo sentía vergüenza. Viví con tu abuela un tiempo y después me fui.

-¿Y el chico que te gustaba?-

El sonido de un vehículo llegó hasta ellas, pero no le prestaron atención.

-Esa es la peor parte. Tiempo después, cuando estaba con otra muchacha, me confesó que yo había sido su primer amor, pero que nunca le di señales. De todos modos me dijo que siempre me querría mucho y que era muy feliz con su novia. Yo no tuve alma para decirle lo que sentía entonces y él se casó y se fue, como mucha gente de este pueblo.-

-¿Y lo olvidaste?

Naoko suspiró.

-No lo sé. Cuando estudiaba me gustó un chico pero… en cuanto él captó que "no lo amaba lo suficiente" cambió conmigo. Se puso agresivo… me golpeó un par de veces. Me costó salir de esa relación, pero lo hice y ya no tuve valor para embarcarme en otra. Ya ves… así es la vida para algunas mujeres. Los hombres buenos, pero buenos desde el alma son escasos y por eso hay que aferrarse a ellos y no dejarlos ir. -

Kaoru no sabía que decir con tamaña historia. Naoko la miró unos segundos.

-Dicen que hay amores que son para pasar el rato y otros para siempre. Yo me enamoré a tu edad, una vez y hasta el día de hoy. Es difícil describir lo que se siente pero, a veces pasa algo que nos da la certeza absoluta que estamos frente a ese tipo de persona, al definitivo amor de tu vida, como le dicen. Si eso te llegara a pasar, Kaoru, con tu Kenshin o con quien sea, lucha por él, aférrate con todas tus fuerzas a esa persona y no la sueltes. A veces pienso que si yo me hubiese atrevido a hablar con ese muchacho, las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora. Él me hubiera protegido, yo tendría una familia… quizá yo tendría una hija de tu edad, quien sabe, pero… no sé… el amor no es para mí, a veces pienso que nunca dejaré de ser poca cosa...-

-Yo en cambio, siempre he pensado que eres una gran persona, Naoko.- dijo Kojiro apareciendo. Kaoru se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, emocionada por la sorpresa.- Pensé que me esperarías en casa, pero aquí está bien. Es un lugar muy bonito.

Naoko se quedó callada, de pie, un poco confundida. No atinaba a moverse y Kaoru lo advirtió, yendo a su lado.

-Pero Naoko, no te quedes ahí… -dijo tomándola de un brazo.- Vamos, saluda a mi papá.-

-Hola… Kojiro.- dijo Naoko, derramando un par de lágrimas ante la consternación del padre y la hija.- Lo… lo siento. Estoy ebria y siento mucha vergüenza que me vean asi. Mejor me voy.-

Naoko intentó moverse y Kaoru de inmediato le dio su apoyo. La ayudó a prepararse para dormir y la arropó cuando se metió a la cama. Le dio un beso de buenas noches.

-Yo no sé qué tienes, Kaoru… - dijo Naoko con los ojos cerrados.-… hace muchos años que no hablaba de esas cosas. Sólo espero que tu Kenshin sepa valorarte, porque eres una joya.-

Su voz se apagó y Kaoru por unos instantes, la observó dormir. Luego fue a atender a su padre que debía estar cansado por el largo viaje.

Al salir del cuarto, Naoko abrió los ojos. Sonrió a medias, y gruesos lagrimones empaparon su almohada.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Fin acto siete.

Junio 21, 2012

Notas de Autora.

Naoko nació como un personaje que ayudaría a Kaoru a aclararse respecto a Kenshin durante sus vacaciones. Sin embargo, me entusiasmé con ella, porque no es el personaje femenino tipo. Naoko es masculina, es ruda, guarda muchos secretos y ha conectado absolutamente con Kaoru. Sobre le pregunta de si Naoko es alcohólica, probablemente si, aunque me gustaría pensar que si Kaoru se lo pidiera, ella dejaría el alcohol sin mayor dilema.

En el próximo episodio, veremos un poco qué pasa con Kenshin y su complicada relación con Tomoe. Por cierto, aun cuando habla por teléfono, Kenshin es un amor :D

Muchísimas gracias a todas por escribirme.

Les dejo un beso, espero que estén bien.

Blankiss.


	8. El hombre que quería empezar de nuevo

Declaración:

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni siquiera el pelo de alguno de sus personajes. Hago esto por propia voluntad, sin ánimo de lucrar, con el único fin de escribir sobre una ficción que me apasiona y con la que pretendo mejorar cada día en mi prosa.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

**_No tengas miedo a vivir_**

**_Acto Ocho_**

**_El hombre que quería empezar de nuevo_**

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

El martes por la mañana, Kenshin estaba poniendo en orden el interior del carro bomba cuando por un momento se quedó sin aire. Se apoyó en las paredes del vehículo e intentó mantenerse tranquilo. Pronto la repentina y desagradable sensación había pasado.

Siempre había sido un hombre muy sensible y con el tiempo había descubierto que ese tipo de avisos que le daba su cuerpo tenían relación a algo que estaba pasando con un ser querido. Miró la hora y siendo las diez de la mañana en punto, llamó de inmediato a su padre.

Éste se encontraba en perfecta salud y muy contento desayunando algo. En la lista siguió Tomoe, a quien le guardaba un profundo afecto a pesar de todo.

Cuando pensó en Kaoru, su corazón dio un vuelco y supo que allí había un problema, pero antes de poder llamarla, sonó la alarma y tuvo que correr a recibir las indicaciones sobre el tipo del siniestro. Se trataba de una fábrica de plásticos, un incendio especialmente violento y rápido en su propagación, que los obligaba a usar los trajes autónomos que les permitieran respirar aire libre de gases tóxicos. Cuando al lugar llegó Kenshin y evaluó la situación, pidió rápidamente apoyo a todas las compañías de bomberos cercanas.

El fuego estaba en absoluto descontrol y los bomberos superados.

-¡Debemos proteger las bodegas aledañas!- le gritó a su cuadrilla. El calor iba en aumento y mientras un grupo lanzaba espuma química para apagar las enormes llamaradas, el otro intentaba ver qué podía hacer por lo demás.

Quería abstraerse de todo y salirse de allí para llamar a Kaoru, pero no podía. En un momento dado le informaron de la central que había trabajadores encerrados en una de las bodegas y allí tuvo que correr a buscarlos y liberarlos. Junto a Hikoishi y Aoshi llegaron raudos al lugar y con un hacha rompieron la cadena… la situación era horrible. Esa bodega no había sido alcanzada por el fuego, pero sí por el humo y el calor. Había algunas personas desmayadas… la mayoría hablaba muy mal el japonés.

-Parecen inmigrantes coreanos.- dijo Aoshi a través de la mascarilla antigases. Consternado, Kenshin vio a una mujer embarazada.- Los mantienen encerrados en la noche para que trabajen.-

Kenshin miró a las personas y supo que había que actuar rápido. Podía haber material inflamable en ese lugar. Arriba de los cincuenta grados empezaban a colapsar tanques de gas y eso podía ponerse más serio.

-Al menos hay 20 personas de pie…- dijo Kenshin.- ¡Alguno habla bien japonés!-

Un hombre de piel brillante por el sudor se le acercó. Kenshin le preguntó que cuantos eran. La respuesta fue 40. Kenshin llamó por el radio, pidiendo que se acercaran vehículos con equipo para estabilización y ambulancias. También pidió que vieran el modo de bajar la temperatura de la bodega que debía rondar los 45 grados.

Hikoishi guió a las personas en pie afuera de la bodega, caminando una detrás de la otra. De ese modo estarían seguras. Mientras un carro bomba se acercó a la bodega para lanzarle agua y enfriarla. Kenshin y Aoshi se dispusieron a inspeccionar el lugar y a tomar el pulso de los caídos. Uno había fallecido y el resto viviría. Había mucho material inflamable, suerte que ese lugar estaba alejado unos cien metros del foco del incendio.

Sin embargo, el calor empezó a aumentar. Kenshin quiso saber que pasaba y se enteró por radio que el viento empujaba el fuego hacia ellos.

En cuanto se acercaron los vehículos de emergencia, comenzaron a subir a las personas. Todo salió bien y ellas fueron trasladadas a diferentes hospitales. Al menos nadie quedaba en la bodega y eso tranquilizó a Kenshin, pero el fuego se acercaba y apartando a Kaoru de su mente, corrió a tomar una nueva posición en el combate a las llamas.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Por la tarde Kenshin decidió tomar un descanso. Se había saltado el almuerzo pero podía aguantarse el hambre. Se metió a la cabina del carro bomba y buscó su celular.

Cuando estuvo enfermo, Kaoru le dejó su número por si la necesitaba. Marcó y esperó unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Kaoru?-

-¿Señor Himura?-

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, muy bien… - dijo Kaoru un poco nerviosa. Quizá la había tomado desprevenida.- Hem… estaba viendo la tele, lo del incendio. ¿Está usted ahí?-

-Si, pedí un descanso, porque llevo toda la mañana y tarde… esto es un infierno. Además, quería llamarla y saber… cómo estaba.-

-Todo está bien… de verdad. –

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Kenshin se sintió aliviado de saber que nada malo le había sucedido… y ya que estaban hablando y no sabía si la vería esa noche, le quería decir algo más.

-Había tenido la intención de llamarla desde temprano, pero no había podido por lo del incendio. Sólo quería decirle que… yo quería… Quería que supiera que por eso no traté de comunicarme antes. No quería que pensara que luego de lo de anoche… para mí fue importante.-

-También lo fue para mí.- dijo ella.

La comunicación empezó a escucharse mal y cuando Kenshin miró a un costado, uno de sus hombres le hacía señas, porque lo necesitaban. Maldijo.

-No puedo seguir hablando, tengo que regresar… por Kami, será una tarde larga. Kaoru… mi pequeña Kaoru, si no puedo ir a verla hoy, ¿Me esperará mañana?-

Kaoru no respondió, pero no se notó, porque alguien tomó a Kenshin por el brazo para apurarlo. Éste colgó y lanzó su teléfono dentro de la cabina del carro bomba y corrió hacia las llamas.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tomoe miró orgullosa su última obra de arte. Era un arreglo realmente hermoso con flores blancas. Con cuidado, lo puso en el estante junto a otros y se fue a acomodar unos tulipanes que vendería con maceta. Regresó y se quedó mirando el arreglo para decidir si le pondría un moño rojo o color rosa.

-Es una verdadera belleza.- Escuchó decir. Se dio vuelta enseguida y descubrió a Kyosato en medio de sus flores.

-Señor Fujitani.- dijo la mujer de buen ánimo.- No me esperaba verlo por aquí.

-Yo tampoco pretendía venir, pero necesito flores. Me parece que esas que acaba de poner ahí son perfectas para mi madre.-

Eso decidía todo. Sería un lazo rosa.

Tomoe trabajó en silencio acabando de perfeccionar el ramo y se lo entregó a Kyosato.

-Hoy almorzaré con ella, para festejar lo de mi ascenso. Y no hubiera podido lograrlo sin usted.

-Yo no hice nada, señor Fujitani. Sólo estuve ahí. Usted es el que demostró en la conversación ser un hombre a la altura de su nuevo cargo.- dijo ella con suavidad.

Kyosato sonrió.

-Su esposo debe ser un hombre muy afortunado.

Pagó el ramo y se fue sin decir más. Tomoe se quedó plantada en su sitio un par de minutos, pensando en Kenshin. Era posible que él no se sintiera feliz de estar casado con ella. Y sinceramente, no lo culpaba.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

El incendio fue más complicado de lo que parecía y las llamas fueron extinguidas cerca de las dos de la mañana. Extenuado, Kenshin regresó a casa, donde su padre le había dejado algo de comida y un termo con agua caliente sobre la mesa. Él también había visto por la tele lo que pasaba.

Se dio una ducha rápida antes de meterse en el futón y pensó en Kaoru y en que quería verla. Llegaría temprano y la invitaría un helado al día siguiente. Luego le haría el juramento de que no le quitaría ni un bocadito… ¿o era el juramento antes de la invitación? Pensando en esas cosas se quedó dormido.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tomoe despertó en medio de la noche y echó en falta el cuerpo de Kenshin. A veces, cuando tenía pesadillas y despertaba, se acurrucaba contra él. Kenshin siempre despertaba con eso, la abrazaba y a veces le hacía el amor, al menos el primer año. Entonces, Tomoe sentía que estaba todo bien y que no debía temer nada.

La mujer no quiso seguir pensando y tomó una almohada para abrazar. Seguramente estaba en el incendio de la fábrica todavía, haciéndose el héroe. Tomoe tomó un poco de agua, regresó con su almohada y se dispuso a descansar.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kenshin salió temprano del trabajo y rechazando la invitación al bar que le hiciera Sanosuke, compró un pote de helado. Tras llamar a la puerta de Kaoru, nadie salió. Extrañado, bajó la escalera y se sentó al pie, a esperarla. El señor Kojiro llegó a los pocos minutos.

-Hola, Himura.-

-Hola, señor Kamiya. –

-¿Espera a su mujer?- preguntó con cierta malicia. Kenshin se puso de pie.

-No. Pasaba a saludar a Kaoru.-

-Ya veo. Pues ella no está. Se fue de vacaciones por varios días.-

Kenshin se quedó de una pieza, un poco pálido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer.-

Ella no le había dicho nada. Un poco confundido, Kenshin se despidió de Kojiro y al avanzar por la vereda, se topó con Tomoe que venía del trabajo.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le ofreció ella tras el saludo. Kenshin la miró un par de segundos.

-Gracias, pero otro día. Estoy agotado y quiero dormir.-

Pasó por su lado y siguió caminando. Una vez en la esquina sacó su celular.

-¿Hola?- respondió Kaoru al otro lado. Kenshin apenas pudo dominar la rabia que comenzaba a sentir.

-¿Me podrías decir dónde estás?-

-Con… mi abuela.- respondió Kaoru con sencillez.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo?.-

-Ayer.-

-Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando te dije que pasaría a verte hoy. Me habrías ahorrado… - se pasó una mano por la frente, dominándose.- De todas maneras ya no importa. No soy quien para exigirte explicaciones. Discúlpame.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kaoru. Luego le colgó.

Fastidiado, Kenshin lanzó el pote de helado al primer basurero que encontró y unos minutos después, sonó su teléfono. Contestó al reconocer el número.

-No está bien, y lo lamento. Discúlpeme… sé que tendría que habérselo dicho el lunes, pero… no estaba segura. Estoy confundida con todo esto. Ahora me siento muy mal con usted. No era mi intención que se enfadara, pero… tuve que venir.

La rabia de Kenshin se apaciguó un poco.

-Dime dónde vive tu abuela e iré a verte para allá.

-Ayer salí de aquí temprano y llegué como a las siete de la tarde. Estoy en el extremo sur del país.

Kenshin volvió a sentirse frustrado. Apretó los puños.

-Realmente estás de vacaciones.-

-Vengo todos los años. Pero este año tuve que adelantarlo porque… me lo pidió mi padre. Él piensa que usted y yo no nos debemos ver más porque… -

-¿Le hablaste de nuestro beso?-

-No, no lo hice pero… él descubrió que yo… siento algo por usted. Y considera que no es bueno porque usted no tiene su relación con Tomoe, es decir… él piensa que usted volverá con ella en cualquier momento. Habla de cuidar mi reputación y… -

-¿Pero qué piensas tú de eso?.

Se hizo un silencio. Kaoru respondió en voz baja.

-No entiendo bien qué está pasando pero… no es correcto lo que siento y me siento muy mal. Y no quiero sentirme así.

Kenshin percibió su tristeza y su confusión.

-Me costó mucho subirme a ese tren.- dijo Kaoru un poco ahogada.- Pero, en el fondo, sé que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Me entiende, verdad?-

Si Kenshin la hubiera tenido ahí, con él, la hubiera abrazado y mecido y le hubiera dicho que nada de lo que sentía estaba mal, porque era correspondida, pero finalmente comenzó a entender que su actitud hacia Kaoru había estado errada. Él era el adulto de la relación y no se supo detener con ella y ahora, la joven tuvo que poner distancia. Se apoyó en un muro y tomó el celular con ambas manos, intentando imaginar que en el espacio entre sus brazos estaba ella y le hablaba al oído.

-Lo que has hecho está bien. Está muy bien. Es lo que tuve que haber hecho yo, por eso te entiendo y ya no me siento enfadado contigo. De verdad. Si esto que tenemos te hace sufrir, no es bueno para ti y por eso debes hacer caso a tu padre y quedarte allá. Yo estaré bien, te lo aseguro. Además, sólo serán unos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

-Un mes.-

Kenshin sintió como un golpe en el estómago. Siguió caminando.

-Está bien. Sólo es un mes.

-Señor Himura… Si usted regresa con Tomoe… Me gustaría saberlo.-

-Como quieras. Ahora te dejo, preciosa. Cuídate mucho.-

-Está bien. Bye.-

-Bye.-

Kenshin se guardó el teléfono y con gesto sombrío, regresó a casa.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Shinta estaba preparando una sopa de verduras cuando llegó su hijo. Tras saludarlo, aspiró el aroma de la preparación con un gesto teatral y dijo:

-Esto es lo más delicioso que he preparado y tendrás el honor de comerlo.

Kenshin no se sentía con ánimos de comer. Ni siquiera de beber. Sólo quería echarse por ahí y desaparecer. Tal vez si se iba al bar alcanzaba a Sanosuke.

-Apuesto que te pasaste por la casa de Kamiya.- dijo Shinta de buen humor, aliñando un plato de sopa y poniéndolo frente a Kenshin.

-¿Qué sabes tú?-

-Kaoru se fue a ver a la abuelita. Me hice una apuesta a mí mismo, ¿sabes? Me dije: Si Kenshin vuelve de buen humor, se arreglará con Tomoe. Si llega con cara de perro furioso, es que Kojiro hizo bien en mandar a su hija al sur.-

El fastidio de Kenshin comenzó a aumentar.

-Supongo que ganarás algo con la apuesta que te hiciste.-

-Claro.- respondió su padre sirviendo un plato para él y sentándose frente a Kenshin.- Satisfacer mi curiosidad respecto a la real intensidad de tus sentimientos. Me sorprendiste, hijo. Estoy seguro de que estás a punto de lanzarme el plato de sopa por la cabeza. Pero cómelo, está realmente bueno. Luego no te molestaré más. Creo que necesitas pensar solo, de todos modos me tienes aquí.-

Kenshin odiaba sentirse desnudo ante su padre, pero no era tan malo. Conocía a pocos padres como el suyo: cálido y cercano. Tal vez Kojiro fuera un exponente de ese estilo. Y en cierto modo era reconfortante saber que a su padre no debía contarle nada, porque lo entendía perfectamente y no lo juzgaba.

Le concedió que la sopa estaba de otro mundo y ambos la tomaron en silencio.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

El jueves Kenshin se pasó por su casa para buscar las últimas cosas que le quedaban. Tomoe se las había puesto en una caja y Kenshin ya se iba cuando se volvió hacia ella.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría que nos diéramos el tiempo para conversar sobre lo que haremos ahora. Quiero divorciarme y no me molestaría que te quedaras con esta casa, que te queda tan cerca de tu trabajo. –

-¿Divorcio?- murmuró ella un poco sorprendida. Pensó que se demoraría más en pensar en tal cosa.

-Desde luego.- dijo Kenshin con sencillez.- Después de todo, hace tiempo que no hacíamos vida de pareja, que no te gusta mi forma de ser… entonces, es bueno que nos liberemos de este matrimonio.-

Tomoe no dijo nada, pero asintió. Kenshin le dio las buenas noches y salió con su caja extrañado de no sentir pena o nostalgia.

Kenshin era uno de esos hombres que creían en la familia y el matrimonio como algo necesario para alcanzar la felicidad más que como un deber social. Siempre pensó que ante algún problema común debía luchar y luchar y luchar contra todo y todos y no dejaba de preguntarse, cuando estaba de receso en el trabajo, si no sería lo correcto regresar con Tomoe, mudarse al otro lado de la ciudad y tratar de tener un hijo. El problema que se le presentaba era la falta de sentimientos por ella. El no extrañarla, el haberse acostumbrado tan rápido a dormir solo, el salir del trabajo y sentir alivio de no tener que verla.

Había elegido mal. A eso se resumía todo. Ella no era ese ser mágico destinado a ser su compañera de vida. Cuando él luchó con todas sus fuerzas por el matrimonio, ella se hizo a un lado. Cuando enfermó gravemente, cuando comenzaron a pasar cosas importantes como su ascenso, ella lo dejó solo. Cuando ella encontró un trabajo y lo dejó a merced del encanto inocente de Kaoru, acabó por desaparecer de su vida, porque él descubrió que lo que sentía por su esposa era aquella comodidad de convivir con alguien agradable, sin mayores sobresaltos ni emociones.

Todo lo que pensaba se resumía al hecho de que llevaba 4 días sin ver a Kaoru y se sentía como una olla a presión. Como si le hubieran arrancado algo importante de su vida.

-No quiero divorciarme.- escuchó tras él. Tomoe le había seguido. Se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué dices?

-No me quiero separar de ti.- dijo la mujer con dificultad. Kenshin la miró fijamente.

-No entiendo para qué me quieres.-

-Vamos arriba, hablémoslo en nuestra casa.-

Suspirando, Kenshin la siguió escaleras arriba y ya en el departamento, dejó por ahí su caja. Se sentó a la mesa y notó que Tomoe temblaba un poco cuando le sirvió un poco de té.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo quieres?- preguntó él sin rodeos, pero amablemente. Tomoe se veía contrariada.

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.-

Una vez Kenshin escuchó decir que las mujeres eran un enigma. Tomoe era una gran exponente de esa idea.

-¿Cómo antes cuando me ignorabas, o cómo antes cuando recién nos casamos?

-Quiero que seamos una familia.-

Por alguna razón, a Kenshin se le ocurrió que tenía un hijo con Tomoe, y que en cuanto el chico se comenzara a portar mal, ella lo abandonaría a su suerte. Sonrió para sí. No era justo pensar así de ella, tal vez sería una excelente madre.

Tan hermosa… tan dolorosamente bella. Su piel blanca, su boca pequeña, su cuerpo perfecto, sus señor redondos y no demasiado grandes… Tomoe era elegante y agradable de mirar, pero no sucedía nada al interior de Kenshin cuando la miraba.

-No creo que estés hablando en serio. –

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario.

-¿De verdad?-

Tomoe bajó la mirada y por eso no notó el peligroso tono oscuro que tomaron los ojos de su esposo. Kenshin no estaba para que le viniera con promesas que él sabía de sobra ella no iba a cumplir.

-"Lo necesario" es un concepto que te queda grande, porque no creo que puedas llevar el peso de lo que significa que yo regrese a esta casa. Quiero una mujer que sea mi amiga, a la que le pueda contar cualquier cosa relacionada con mi trabajo, o con alguna aspiración que tenga o lo que se me pase por la mente y me escuche y me de el respeto que merezco. Y quiero una mujer que me espere en casa… o bueno, que trabaje, pero que se alegre genuinamente de verme cada día después del trabajo. Quiero una mujer que no me cuestione salvo que yo esté haciendo algo incorrecto o cometiendo un error. Quiero una mujer que sea mi amante, que me permita tocarla y hacer todo lo que se me ocurra con ella en la cama, obviamente respetando sus límites. Creo que tú no alcanzas a cumplir ni la cuarta parte de mis requerimientos.

Kenshin se puso de pie y se paseó por el lugar.

-¿Puedes con todo eso?-

-Seguro.- dijo ella sin mirarlo, un poco tiesa.

-Perfecto.- dijo Kenshin, levantándola de la silla y colocándola sobre la mesa. Se lanzó sobre su cuello y luego sobre su boca, mientras con una mano le levantaba la blusa y le desataba el brassier. Segundos después alcanzó un seno con la boca, pero no se detuvo allí.

La tocó en la entrepierna e hizo a un lado su ropa interior para acariciarla íntimamente con sus dedos. La medio recostó en la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella, mientras la mujer comenzaba a jadear. Se frotó contra ella y la excitación de la mujer se hizo audible en suaves gemidos. Se bajó un poco el pantalón y siguió frotándose sin quitarse el bóxer.

-Tócame.- le pidió. Tomoe siguió atrayéndola sobre ella, pero Kenshin bajó intencionadamente el ritmo. –Tócame.- dijo un poco más fuerte, pero ella no hizo caso.

Kenshin se detuvo y se enderezó. Su sexo pulsaba por salir, pero él estaba en pleno control de sí mismo. Tomoe se medio incorporó sobre la mesa.

-Quiero que me toques y que tomes mi sexo entre tus manos.- demandó Kenshin. Tomoe lentamente le quitó la camisa y la dejó caer tras él, y tras dudar unos segundos, tocó su pene sobre la ropa, pero nada más.

-No puedo imaginar en qué estabas pensando cuando me propusiste no separarnos.- dijo Kenshin poniendo distancia y colocándose la ropa.- Es evidente que no soy atractivo para ti. Al menos no sexualmente… no te motivo. Y a mí me gusta dar y recibir.

-Pero… espera, regresa, intentémoslo de nuevo. Estaba nerviosa.-

-Yo te sentí muy excitada con todo lo que le hice a tu cuerpo… pero nada más.-

-No es así. Una vez más, por favor… -

Kenshin tomó su caja y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Sabes? De pronto se me ocurrió que, conociéndote, decidiste no separarte de mi por el qué dirán. Ya sabes, tu familia, tus amigos. Es entendible, pero creo que serías mucho más feliz con un hombre al que te guste acariciar que conmigo. Piensa en esto como una gran escapada, porque no tenemos hijos y no saldrán lastimados. Aún eres joven y muy hermosa. Tomoe, tenemos ante nosotros una verdadera oportunidad de ser felices.

-Pregunté a un amigo y me dice que si el divorcio es de común acuerdo, en unos días quedamos separados legalmente. Si no quieres, yo ya puse una constancia de que abandoné el hogar y desde entonces, sólo debo esperar seis meses para ser libre.

Kenshin salió y se encaminó a la calle, y luego a casa de su padre. Pensaba en las cosas que le había pasado sin emoción alguna. Aunque Tomoe lo hubiera acariciado, él no hubiera seguido adelante con la relación, pero quería que ella se diera cuenta de la pobreza de sus argumentos para retenerlo.

Claro que una cosa era lo que pensaba su cabeza y otra su cuerpo. Su miembro había bajado considerablemente cuando llegó a su casa y se acostó. En ese momento decidió llamar a Kaoru para desearle buenas noches, y con tan solo escuchar su voz e imaginarla en la cama, su sexo cobró vida, lo que lo impresionó, por lo que haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, cortó rápido y pensó en otra cosa.

No era bueno tener esa excitación para ella. Lo podía complicar todo.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tomoe ordenó un poco antes de meterse a la ducha. Quería olvidar el disgusto que Kenshin le había causado.

Tenía razón. Ella no se quería separar por una cuestión de apariencia, porque realmente no lo toleraba demasiado cerca. Si Kenshin la tocaba, siempre podía pensar en otra persona cerrando los ojos, pero tocarlo ella era otra cosa.

Se dio cuenta de que no le atraía su marido al año de matrimonio, y disimuló todo lo que pudo, pero ya no podía más.

Kenshin no era malo en la cama, sabía acariciarla y encenderla, pero ella era incapaz de retribuirle. Le gustaba lo que le hacía a su cuerpo, sin duda, pero ella no lo buscaba para tener sexo.

Suspiró. Tal vez él tenía razón en eso de ver eso como una oportunidad para saltar a una cosa mejor.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

La animada voz de Kaoru lo despertó el sábado por la mañana. Estaba feliz porque su padre había ido con ella.

Le habló también de una amiga, Naoko… la joven hablaba y hablaba y Kenshin la escuchaba con genuino interés. De pronto decidió interrumpirla.

-Te apuesto una invitación al "Cary" (una heladería que él conocía) que hablas porque estás sola y nadie te vigila.-

-Papá está visitando a unos amigos con la abuela y a mí me dejaron a cargo del almuerzo. Así que estoy a solas con usted. Lo extraño mucho, pero también la estoy pasando bien. Me gustaría invitarlo acá algún día. –

-A mí me gustaría mucho ir, pero tenemos que tomar las cosas con calma. Tomoe accedió a darme el divorcio y después de eso, podemos nosotros ver qué rumbo le damos a lo que tenemos.-

-¿De verdad ella?... ¿En serio?- preguntó Kaoru con emoción. Kenshin sintió que la amaba… si ella mostraba tanto entusiasmo, es que el interés en él era real. Pero luego la chica se detuvo y su voz cambió.- Pero Tomoe… ¿ella está bien con esto?-

-Está muy contenta, porque le dejaré la casa. El resto lo repartiremos.-

-¿Y usted?- dijo ella un poco más tímida.- ¿Todo esto está bien para usted?-

-Pensé que me costaría más. Pero a veces… supongo que es lo mejor, para todos. Tomoe no era feliz conmigo hace tiempo, y tuvo la entereza de soportarlo sin decirme nada, pensando… no sé en qué, pero siento que ella merece encontrar algo bueno, que la haga feliz, porque yo ya no fui esa persona especial para ella.-

-Ya veo. Debe ser como lo que yo quiero para mi amiga Naoko. Hoy temprano fui al mercado y compré algo especial para ella.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kaoru preparó un almuerza ultra inspirado después de hablar con Kenshin. Se moría de ganas de que llegara Naoko luego de una inspección a los cultivos que estaba haciendo, para contarle que él se divorciaría. Era la única persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente de eso.

Naoko llegó poco antes de las doce, sucia y acalorada. Había tenido que remover la tierra en algunas partes de su plantación junto a sus trabajadores. Declaró que se iba a bañar.

-Espera.- dijo Kaoru, pasándole una bolsa. Naoko examinó su contenido muy intrigada.

-Lo quería comprar para mí, pero sólo había esa talla, que me queda grande. Naoko, me harías un gran honor si te lo pones para comer. De verdad, te verías muy bonita. Por favor, úsalo para mí.

Naoko no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de Kaoru, pero cuando extendió el vestido ante ella vio que era discreto. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en un vestido parecido que había usado muchos años atrás, la última vez que se puso uno.

No le dijo nada a Kaoru para no entristecerla, y se fue a bañar.

Reapareció media hora después, y Kaoru corrió a acomodarle la ropa.

-Te queda precioso.- dijo la chica con genuina admiración.- Déjame desenredarte el cabello.-

Kaoru quedó muy contenta unos minutos después. Naoko parecía otra persona, preciosa y fresca. Su cabello castaño caía en suaves ondas y ahora que los notaba, se daba cuenta de que tenía pies pequeños.

-Eres más grande que yo, pero calzamos lo mismo.- dijo la joven.

-Había olvidado lo cómodo que es un vestido. Se siente bien la falda en torno a las piernas. Me gusta mucho. ¡Gracias, Kaoru!- dijo con sinceridad, abrazando a su amiga.- Nunca nadie… oh, ¡gracias!-

Las amigas dispusieron la mesa para los comensales y pronto llegaron Kojiro y la abuela. Desde luego que ambos quedaron impresionados con Naoko.

-Querida, creí que habías jurado nunca más ponerte un vestido.- dijo la abuela.

-¿Es cierto que no te gustan?- preguntó Kaoru.- Oh… no… no quería que te sintieras obligada a ponértelo si no lo quieres… -

-Kaoru, yo nunca podría rechazar algo que venga de ti. Además, tal vez me venga bien cambiar el estilo.-

-Pues te vendría bien el cambio porque se te ve muy bien.- dijo Kojiro genuinamente admirado. En su humilde opinión, el sencillo vestido floreado, de corte bajo el busto, sacaba a relucir lo mejor de ella.

Para Kojiro no pasó desapercibido el que Kaoru y Naoko se llevaran tan bien y le gustó. Kaoru solía pasar mucho tiempo sola y Naoko, si bien buscaba esa soledad, no rehuía a su hija.

Naoko fue su primer amor. Un amor secreto. Pero ella se enamoró de otro y finalmente todo terminó mal. Al pasar el tiempo, la madre de Kaoru fue la nueva elegida para su corazón y fue una buena elección porque la quiso con toda su fuerza hasta el día en que murió.

Kojiro solía pensar que las cosas del pasado uno debía dejarlas atrás y no insistir, pero mirando a Naoko, notando su leve rubor ante tanto halago, se preguntaba si un corazón de hombre que había quedado solo y asumido ese destino como lo que debía ser, podría volver a entusiasmarse ante la idea de querer y proteger a alguien.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

_Fin acto ocho_

_El hombre que quería empezar de nuevo_

_Agosto 9, 2012_

Notas de autora.

Hacía tiempo tenía más de la mitad de este capítulo escrito. Pero desde luego faltaba completarlo.

Originalmente iban a pasar otras cosas, pero creo que los cambios han sido buenos. Por ejemplo, Kenshin y Tomoe se darían una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, creo que los motivos, confusos de ella, han quedado bien planteados, de modo que si Kenshin vuelve con ella, sería de masoquista.

Posiblemente, la breve escena entre Kenshin y Tomoe moleste a más de alguna, pero me pareció interesante escribirla. Como notarán, todo es muy escueto y directo, no hay mayores emociones románticas en ella y al final, Tomoe le da el divorcio a Kenshin, asi que no fue tan malo.

Me gusta mucho Naoko aún, y claro que Kojiro será su interés romántico. Ahora que de aquí a que ella permita que se la lleven de su campo, es otra cosa.

El beso entre Kaoru y Kenshin pudo molestar a más de alguna lectora con anterioridad. Creo recordar que en algún review incluso, alguien me comentó que no le parecía que se hablaran por teléfono siquiera.

Hablando seriamente, el beso entre nuestros héroes ya se puede considerar adulterio por parte de Kenshin. Se considera un pecado y algunos países tienen leyes que sancionan esa conducta. A pesar de que en la historia se plantea que el matrimonio está acabado y todo eso, sigue siendo adulterio igual, sin atenuantes. Sólo por eso Kenshin es más villano que Tomoe.

Pero… pienso que todos cometemos errores y no por eso somos más malos o más indignos de algo, porque nos pasamos intentando redimir aquello malo que hemos hecho o haciendo cosas buenas por el resto. Creo que esta es simplemente una historia como muchas que más de alguna hemos vivido: Sabíamos que quizá la situación no era la mejor, pero seguimos adelante, por el motivo que sea: porque estábamos convencidas, porque era tanto el sentimiento que no nos pudimos aguantar, porque dimos un salto de fe, incluso porque estábamos jugando y se nos salió de las manos.

Más que bueno o malo, quiero reflejar que eso le pasó a Kaoru y Kenshin. No es un ejemplo a seguir, es sólo una historia entrete que no me extrañaría, haya pasado o esté pasando en alguna parte. Ustedes son libres de expresar su opinión al respecto, pero quería dejar la mía en el conocimiento de ustedes.

En mi vida personal nunca anduve con alguien que tuviera un compromiso previo. Pero sé lo que es tener consciencia de estar haciendo algo indebido y no poder aguantarse y luego recriminarse durante años. Afortunadamente mi historia acabó muy bien y si no fuera porque me da vergüenza hacer una autobiografía en fanfiction, la escribiría. (Aunque en algunos fics se dan pistas)

Bueno, chicas, gracias por leerme. Les dejo un beso enorme.

Las dejo, chicas. Sean felices, apapachen a sus seres queridos y disfruten cada etapa que vivan.

Blankiss.


	9. La verdadera Tomoe

Declaración:

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni siquiera el pelo de alguno de sus personajes. Hago esto por propia voluntad, sin ánimo de lucrar, con el único fin de escribir sobre una ficción que me apasiona y con la que pretendo mejorar cada día en mi prosa.

_**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**_

_**No tengas miedo a vivir**_

_**Acto Nueve**_

_**La verdadera Tomoe**_

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Naoko pasó por la cocina y tomó su botella de ron un poco distraída. Siguió hacia afuera y caminó al lugar bajo el sauce que era su favorito.

Se había dejado el vestido, a pesar de que su primera intención fue quitárselo tras la comida, pero no pudo. Había algo muy femenino en llevarlo, algo muy… agradable. Notar que ella podía parecer hermosa a los ojos de los demás la había sorprendido, por eso no se pudo aguantar las ganas de prolongarlo un poco más. Kaoru hablaba de prestarle unas sandalias a juego, porque se venía el festival de la sandía y todos querían ir, y desde luego, la muchacha quería que ella fuera bonita.

Rio suavemente al sentarse bajo el sauce. El río se extendía cerca de sus pies y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en paz consigo misma. Debía ser que por un momento, durante ese almuerzo, se sintió parte de una familia y fantaseó con la idea de que Kaoru era su hija y la abuelita era su mamá y Kojiro… bueno, él siempre había sido un buen amigo, presente de alguna manera en los momentos más importantes de su vida, dándole ánimos y consejos. Su amiga había tenido mucha suerte al tenerlo como esposo.

Sería bueno tener una familia, pero estando cerca de los 40 años, Naoko no se hacía ilusiones.

Suspiró. Entonces escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Se puso en guardia rápidamente, porque sabía no se trataba de Kaoru ni la abuela.

-¿Naoko?-

Kojiro se inclinó un poco al pasar bajo las ramas del sauce. Naoko se tranquilizó.

-Vaya. Así que eras tú.-

Kojiro no respondió y se quedó de pie, cerca del río.

-Siempre te ha gustado este lugar. En lo personal no me parece demasiado atractivo. Sólo ves ramas y hojas, y un poco de agua y tierra.

-Ese es el mayor encanto que tiene.- murmuró Naoko.

Kojiro se sacó dos vasos pequeños del bolsillo y se los alargó.

-Si no es mucho pedir que me convidaras.-

Naoko se sintió extrañada de que la quisiera acompañar, pero le sirvió de lo que ella llevaba.

-Mi lugar favorito se encuentra un poco más allá.- dijo el hombre al recibir el vaso.- Allí le pedí matrimonio a mi esposa y allí dos años después, me confesó que Kaoru venía en camino.-

-Nunca pregunté por tus padres, Kojiro.- dijo Naoko.

-Pasó algo parecido que con los tuyos. Me dieron a un temporero para pagar una deuda. Trabajé duro y cuando acabé de pagar, me encontraba en este lugar. Decidí quedarme y dejar el pasado atrás, aún pienso que fue una buena decisión.

Naoko sonrió y tomó su copa. Pero algo no andaba bien.

-¡Pero qué mier…!-

Kojiro se acercó el líquido a los labios. Olía a ron por estar en la botella, pero parecía jugo de duraznos. Estaba rico.

Naoko destapó su botella y la olió, y tomó un sorbo más largo. Luego echó un par de maldiciones. Kojiro la miró divertido.

-Nadie que te viera con ese vestido diría que tienes ese vocabulario. –

-Esto tuvo que ser obra de Kaoru.- dijo ella molesta, poniéndose de pie.- Qué… no tiene derecho.

-Cálmate y pásame la botella. El jugo de duraznos de la abuela es algo sagrado, no se puede desperdiciar ni un poco.-

La mujer miró especulativamente a Kojiro.

-¿Acaso tú…?-

La sonrisa del hombre brilló en la penumbra.

-Me parece que si esta noche te mantienes sobria, podrás ver cosas que normalmente pasas por alto.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Acompáñame. Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.-

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

A Shinta lo tomó por sorpresa el que su hijo se fuera a divorciar. Es decir, sabía que ya no se sentía atraído por su esposa, y que ella no lo tomaba en cuenta… pero por alguna razón, pensó que se darían otra oportunidad.

-No sé qué decirte.-

-El lunes iremos al ayuntamiento a ver lo del divorcio. Es tan sencillo como casarse, ya sabes: llenaremos algunas formas y listo. En quince días volveré a ser soltero.

-En lo personal, creo que es bueno tener una segunda oportunidad, pero no dejo de preguntarme si no habrá algo más que puedan hacer por salvar esa relación.

-Pienso como tú, papá, pero esta sensación de alivio que tengo me indica que estoy en lo correcto. Además, Tomoe quedará muy bien, con la casa a su nombre.

Kenshin tomó un poco de aceite de oliva y lo puso en el aceite caliente. Haría un delicioso pescado con verduras salteadas.

Padre e hijo cenaron y luego vieron una vieja película. Shinta se quedó dormido a la mitad, pero Kenshin no quiso despertarlo para mandarlo a la cama, porque aun cuando su padre dormía, se sentía acompañado estando a su lado.

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

-¿Lluvia de estrellas?-

Kojiro había guiado a Naoko hacia un monte sobre el cual, Kaoru y la abuelita estaban instaladas con sus asientos y viandas para pasar el rato.

-¿No te gustan? Promocionaron una toda esta semana en Tokio. Por eso apuré mi viaje, para tener ocasión de verlas con toda comodidad.

Kaoru le ofreció un trozo de queso a Naoko y Nadesiko le alargó una manta para las piernas. Kojiro sintonizó una radio a pilas para escuchar música mientras aparecían las estrellas. La abuela se caló bien los lentes, para no perderse detalle.

Cerca de la medianoche comenzaron a aparecer. Naoko no podía salir de su asombro con la belleza de las estelas que dejaban las estrellas al caer. "No son estrellas, son meteoritos" había comentado Kaoru, pero a Naoko le daba lo mismo lo que podían ser, porque era un espectáculo hermoso.

Miró a Kojiro, que a su lado usaba unos binoculares. Él la miró y le sonrió a su vez, pasándole el artefacto. Le dio una rápida instrucción sobre cómo calibrarlo a su visión y listo.

Horas después regresaron a la casa, muy contentos y comentando lo que cada uno sabía sobre el universo. Naoko notó que incluso Nadesiko sabía más que ella.

Se acostó contenta. Le dio a todos las buenas noches y se quedó pensando, antes de dormir, en lo que le dijo Kojiro: "Si te mantienes sobria, esta noche verás cosas que normalmente pasas por alto".

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Kenshin miró hacia el cielo antes de acostarse, pero vio lo mismo de siempre. Suspirando, se dirigió a su cama, pensando en Kaoru y sus miles de estrellas.

Se acostó contento de poder disfrutar de un día libre y durmió como un ángel, aunque hacía un poco de calor. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana despertó con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué?-

Su corazón iba a mil por hora y se esforzó por concentrarse y percibir algo. Quizá había entrado un ladrón. Entonces escuchó un gemido.

-¿Papá?

No esperó más y se levantó de un salto. Corrió al dormitorio de su padre y éste estaba sentado en su cama, tocándose la panza.

-Creo que algo de lo que comí me cayó muy mal.- dijo Shinta. – Tráeme mis pastillas para el dolor de estómago.-

Kenshin fue hasta el botiquín, burlándose de su padre.

-Eso te pasa por goloso. Debes reconocer que soy mejor cocinero que tú.-

Se dio tiempo para examinar bien las etiquetas hasta que encontró algo de nombre impronunciable. Pasó por la cocina para coger un vaso y regresó con Shinta.

Por la expresión que tenía, había sufrido un terrible dolor, y aún se tomaba el brazo izquierdo. Al verlo, Kenshin se quedó de una pieza. ¿Acaso se trataba de un infarto? Al reaccionar, corrió hacia él. Su padre estaba inconsciente, no tenía pulso.

Kenshin estaba entrenado para hacer resucitación en caso de emergencia, pero lo cierto es que tardó un par de segundos en asimilar que ESO le estaba pasando a su papá. Marcó a la ambulancia mientras comenzaba a presionar rítmicamente el pecho de su padre.

-Vamos, papá, vamos… por Kami, ¡reacciona!-

Shinta abrió los ojos cuando estaba sobre la camilla, rumbo al hospital. Kenshin, a su lado, de inmediato se acercó para acariciarle la cara, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-Vamos al hospital, papá. Todo estará bien. Sobornaré a quien sea para que te pongan a la enfermera más guapa.

Los ojos de Shinta también se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no pudo hablar. Sólo intentó poner todo su agradecimiento en esa mirada, a su hijo, por haberle mantenido con vida.

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Kenshin regresó cerca de las nueve a asearse y ponerse ropa. Al salir de regreso al hospital, se topó con Tomoe que iba a su trabajo. De inmediato, ella notó que algo no andaba bien.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar. Después de todo, puedo dejar mi negocio encargado.-

De alguna manera, saber que su aun esposa lo acompañaría, le hizo sentir mejor. Se fueron al hospital en un bus y conversaron de varias cosas.

Continuamente, Kenshin se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, alisando el cabello hacia atrás.

-Jamás te había visto tan superado.-

-Es que realmente me siento mal. No sé… no puedo hacer nada por mi papá y le están haciendo exámenes para no sé qué cosa y hablaron de dejarlo internado hasta mañana.

-Pero tienes que estar tranquilo. Tu papá es un tanque, no le va a pasar nada, ya verás. Sólo se trató de un susto.-

-Eso quiero creer.

A Tomoe no le gustaba ver triste a Kenshin. Cierto que no sentía grandes cosas por él, pero su esposo siempre había procurado ser justo con ella. Además, ella sabía mejor que nadie que Kenshin adoraba a su padre.

-Lo tienes que creer. Vamos, anímate. Recuerda que eres jefe de cuadrilla. Debes tener un temple acorde a eso.

Kenshin la miró, sonriendo.

-Tienes razón.

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Con gran esfuerzo Kaoru se escabulló de la atención de su padre y se instaló en el granero de su abuela. Saltando entre calabazas y sacos de harina, encontró señal para su celular, y pronto le marcó a Kenshin.

Le quería hablar de la lluvia de estrellas, pero Kenshin no le contestó. Asi que volvió a marcar.

Frustrada, no lo volvió a intentar, pensando que Kenshin estaría en alguna emergencia. Salió de la bodega y una hora después, regresó como un gatito culpable, ansiosa por oír su voz.

Llamó y finalmente contestó.

-¿Hola?-

Kaoru enmudeció al escuchar una voz de mujer. ¿Se trataba de Tomoe?

-¿Hola? ¿Me escucha?-

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hablarle o colgar?

-Hem… ¿Hola?- se atrevió a decir, con el corazón acelerado.

-Hola. ¿Quién eres?- dijo Tomoe amablemente.-Si quieres hablar con mi esposo, él por ahora no puede.-

La cabeza de Kaoru trabajaba aceleradamente.

-¿Está contigo?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

-Por supuesto, pero dime, ¿quién eres? Mira, si estás interesada en él… -

Kaoru no esperó a que la reprendieran y soltó el teléfono. Sintiéndose mal y estúpida y culpable, salió corriendo de la bodega y de allí, atravesó el camino. Pasó por entre medio de una huerta y corrió hacia el río. No tardó en internarse hasta las rodillas. Iba a seguir cuando un fuerte brazo la jaló hacia atrás.

-¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!- le gritó Naoko que se veía muy graciosa con su sombrero de paja.- ¡No puedes llegar y meterte al río en cualquier parte. Hay hoyos… mocosa estúpida.-

Como pudo, Kaoru se desasió de Naoko y rabiando, lanzó su celular tan lejos como se lo permitió su fuerza.

-¡Maldito Kenshin…! ¡Y no me vuelvas a decir estúpida!- le gritó a Naoko, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de allí.- Sólo me quería asegurar que el celular llegara a donde la corriente es más fuerte.-

La rabia de Kaoru no se disipaba y Naoko, pasado el estupor de verla reaccionar así, decidió seguirla. Kaoru no podía creer que Kenshin la haya engañado diciéndole que se iba a separar. ¡Y ella que le había creído! No quería imaginarse nada, pero le llegaban miles de imágenes de Kenshin acariciando a Tomoe, besándola tan tiernamente como una vez lo hizo con ella. Se sentía enferma y finalmente llegó a aquél mundo entre las ramas del sauce, que ella y Naoko conocían tan bien.

-Lo odio… lo odio… - repetía. Su amiga pronto le dio alcance y ante su insistencia, Kaoru le contó lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó, Naoko se largó a reir.

-Deja de burlarte, no es gracioso! Mi padre tenía razón!

-No me rio de lo que te hizo Kenshin (según tú) sino de tu reacción. Cuidado, Kaoru, que esos celos son asesinos.

-¡No estoy celosa!

-Oh, sí que lo estás.-

Haciendo una adorable mueca, Kaoru se acercó a Naoko, y esta la abrazó justo al tiempo que la chica se desplomaba sobre ella y se ponía a llorar.

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Tomoe se quedó mirando el celular luego de que le cortaran. El número era desconocido y la mujer pensó que podía tratarse de un equivocado.

Apenas Kenshin salió de ver a su padre, Tomoe le entregó el aparato. Les habían dicho que no podían entrar con teléfonos a ver Shinta, por eso de que podían interferir con las máquinas que lo estaban monitoreando.

-Alguien te llamó varias veces. Creo que era una mujer, pero como insistió, tal vez sea importante.

Kenshin revisó el aparato. ¿Kaoru?

Le agradeció a Tomoe y la invitó al casino del hospital. Se preguntaba si sería prudente confesarle que estaba enamorado de la vecinita, pero decidió que aún no. Se apartó de ella unos momentos para devolver la llamada a Kaoru, pero le salía una voz grabada diciendo que el celular estaba apagado o fuera del lugar de cobertura.

Regresó con su esposa. Ambos tomaron una bandeja y comenzaron a elegir lo que querían comer.

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Tomoe miró a Kenshin y decidió que él estaba al borde del colapso. Decididamente nada de lo que le dijeran los médicos le iban a quitar esa ansiedad por ver su padre lejos del hospital y todas esas cosas que le habían puesto. Shinta estaría hasta el día siguiente, pero para Kenshin era demasiado tiempo.

Lo invitó a su casa a tomar un poco de café. Ella intentó distraerlo y por ratos lo conseguía, pero había algo más que se le estaba escapando.

-No has dejado de marcar en tu teléfono. Dime, con sinceridad, ¿es una persona que te interesa?

Kenshin sólo la miró, pero no dijo nada. Tomoe prosiguió.

-Quedamos en que te daría el divorcio mañana y aún tengo esa intención. No me harás daño si me dices que hay otra mujer porque en el fondo, hace tiempo que quería que te enamoraras de otra persona. Para ser más sincera, esperaba que de ese modo me quisieras dejar.

El celular de Kenshin sonó. Era su jefe. Le daría libre para que viera qué hacer con su padre. Kenshin volvió su atención a Tomoe.

-¿Entonces? ¿Se trata de la chica del lado?-

El pelirrojo pasó saliva. Pero si Tomoe estaba siendo directa por primera vez en su vida, él debía estar a la altura.

-Si. Estoy enamorado de Kaoru. Está de vacaciones, pero lo único que quiero es tener una relación formal con ella apenas regrese.

Los ojos de Tomoe se llenaron de lágrimas. Kenshin pensó que había metido la pata pero ella se repuso.

-Me encantaría que me sucediera algo así. Poder enamorarme así.

Ella se tomó su café y se sirvió un poco más. A su vez, le puso a Kenshin en la taza y le sirvió más galletitas.

-Creo que si esta es nuestra última noche como esposos, debo decirte todo lo que pienso, por eso te agradezco que hayas aceptado venir.

-Me gustaste apenas te vi. Y me seguiste gustando… pero tal vez confundí la admiración por el amor. Pienso que eres un gran hombre, pienso que… en la intimidad eres fantástico… pienso que si tuviera un hermano, o un amigo, querría que fuese como tú. Perdóname por no haber podido amarte todo lo que creo te mereces.

Tu trabajo me dio muchas veces las excusas perfectas para enfadarme contigo y darte argumentos que explicaran el que no quisiera estar contigo. Te puse muchas pruebas que como esposo sorteaste bien. Me sentía mal, por un lado, pensando que me querías, y por el otro, que yo no te puedo querer. Cuando te dejé solo y enfermo, no fue fácil, pero quería que te dieras cuenta, como mi última oportunidad, de que ya no me interesabas.

Cuando te pedí que repensáramos lo del divorcio, fue por algo que… -Tomoe suspiró.- Mis padres vienen de visita esta semana. Simplemente quería que te quedaras en casa unos días hasta que ellos se vayan, porque no les quiero decir que nos separaremos. No es una treta para detener lo que queremos hacer: mañana quiero ir contigo a iniciar los trámites, pero no estoy segura de cómo enfrentar a mis padres. Son muy conservadores… por eso no te dejé cuando descubrí que no te quería como esposo: porque si yo te dejaba, ellos jamás me lo perdonarían, pero en cambio si me dejabas tú a mí, no lo verían como algo malo.-

Tomoe no siguió, y tomó un nuevo sorbo de café. Kenshin tardó unos segundos en reponerse de todo lo que había escuchado. Es que no podía ser posible.

-Yo te quise… yo… realmente no me imaginaba que tú… es decir, en el último tiempo, claro está, pero antes yo sentía que daría mi vida por ti, y todo lo que quisieras. Te complací en todo lo que me pediste alguna vez, pensando precisamente en que me quisieras más. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que poco antes de mudarnos ya no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir siendo paciente contigo.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca pensé en engañarte, en tener alguna relación que supliera lo que me faltaba a tu lado. Siempre te respeté, Tomoe, lo puedo jurar. Y por Kami que oportunidades sobraron. Pero lo que sucedió con Kaoru se me fue de las manos. De pronto empecé a sentir que ella… esto es muy loco pero siento que ella es la compañera que yo buscaba. Yo me di cuenta que no sentía nada por ti cuando las emociones empezaron a desbordarme. Es fantástico por un lado, porque a ella le pasa lo mismo pero, no ha sido fácil precisamente porque ambos nos hemos llegado a sentir mal con esta situación. Además, Kaoru esa muy joven...-

-Kaoru es una gran chica. Es perfecta para ti. Lo noté en una ocasión en que fuimos a un restaurante y ustedes… de algún modo, crearon un mundo del que nos excluyeron a los demás. A mí no me molesta que quieras reiniciar tu vida con ella, pero tal vez deba hablar con Kaoru para asegurarle de que todo está bien. De que no me parece mal que te quiera.

-¿De verdad lo harías?-

Tomoe se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia una foto enmarcada en la que ambos salían de una iglesia.

-Me sorprendiste antenoche con tu… con lo que me hiciste. Fuiste muy directo, pero tenías razón. De alguna manera, siento que me liberaste para ser más verdadera, como lo eres tú. Es una verdadera suerte que no hayamos tenido hijos, y por ahora todo lo del divorcio parece muy simple. Quiero cambiar, Kenshin, quiero… no sé… por ahora quiero seguir con mi trabajo, ir más allá con eso. Tal vez un día llegue eso que tú tan bien conoces y que a mí me cuesta, que es querer a alguien sin reservas.

Tomoe se dio vuelta y Kenshin estaba tras ella. La abrazó y entonces a ella se le cayeron un par de lágrimas.

-Perdóname por no ser la mujer… -

-Shhh… tranquila. No pasa nada. Nada, de verdad. Gracias por mostrarme una vez más a la persona de la que me enamoré una vez. No llores. En esta nueva vida, estaremos mejor. Lo prometo. Sé que serás feliz.-

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Naoko estaba recolectando patatas para cocinar en la semana cuando Kojiro llegó a su lado.

-Déjame ayudarte. Hace años que no hago labores de campo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y le permitió tomar el azadón para sacar las papas faltantes. Kojiro no tardó en llenar la canasta que tenían. Luego fueron a tomar otras verduras. Naoko estaba muy contenta con su compañía y pronto se fueron a casa.

Naoko notó a Kaoru cerca del río, rascándose la cabeza. Sonrió. Parece que ya estaba arrepentida de su ataque de celos. Le pidió a Kojiro que la esperara y se acercó a ella.

-No subestimes el río. Se ve calmo por encima pero su corriente arrastra todo. Tu celular debio haber llegado al Pacífico.

-Yo no... no estoy aquí por eso.-

Naoko la miró un par de segundos y Kaoru bajó la cabeza, culpable.

-Está bien. Tienes razón... y me odio, porque no debí venir a tirarlo, yo debi ser paciente y esperar y llamar de nuevo y preguntar...

Naoko la jaló de una mano para que viniera con ella.

-Querida... no pretendas reaccionar como un calmo adulto cuando sólo tienes 17 años. Tus emociones nunca serán más intensas que ahora... o tal vez si, si tienes la suerte de querer a alguien o apasionarte por algo. Vamos a cocinar, ayúdame. Hoy la abuela se fue de visita donde una amiga y nos dejó a cargo de la casa.

Suspirando, Kaoru se acercó a Naoko y fueron hacia su padre. Kojiro las observó a su vez, pensando en que realmente Kaoru necesitaba una figura materna. Naoko parecía ser una mujer comprensiva y adorable, pero le preocupaba el que tuviera problemas con el alcohol y otro tipo de daños en su alma. Además, en un par de semanas, ellos regresarían a la ciudad a seguir sus vidas y Naoko se quedaría con la abuela, a proseguir las suyas.

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Tras dormir en el sofá de la que fue su casa, Kenshin se levantó temprano y corrió al hospital. Su padre había pasado buena noche y se lo pudo llevar esa misma tarde. En un par de días tenía cita con el cardiólogo para hablar sobre lo que había pasado basado en los resultados de sus exámenes.

-Papá... - murmuró Kenshin al entrar a su departamento.- Realmente me diste un gran susto.

Se abrazaron emocionados.

Horas después, mientras Shinta se duchaba, Kenshin tomó su celular para llamar a Kaoru. Pero fue imposible realizar el contacto. Se sentía inquieto, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Disimuló cuando apareció su padre.

-Nos vendrían bien unas vacaciones. Al menos eso dijo el médico...- dijo Shinta un poco cansado.- Mañana entregaré el informe final sobre el último edificio que revisé y quedo libre. Le diré al jefe que no me dé más trabajo. Hace tiempo que tú tampoco te tomas unas.

Kenshin miró a su padre unos segundos. Seguramente, tras lo sucedido, sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo y quería aprovecharlo. Era muy natural. Si Shinta se sentía mejor haciendo un viaje, él lo acompañaría.

-Pero me tienes que esperar. Mañana iremos con Tomoe a ver lo del divorcio y luego tengo que hablar con Saito. No sé si sea muy prudente irme de vacaciones, no olvides que estuve dos semanas enfermo... -

Sin embargo, Saito, el jefe de Kenshin y Shinta, no tuvo inconveniente en darle 3 semanas de libertad al pelirrojo.

-Te las mereces, muchacho. Ni hablar de tu padre, que fue mi instructor. Dile que no hay más inspecciones de edificio hasta dentro de un mes. Y tú... Sanosuke se muere por reemplazarte, asi que puedes irte hoy mismo.

Kenshin salió del cuartel un poco confundido, pero contento con los resultados.

Se le ocurrió, por qué no, irse de gira al sur... claro, era el único dato que tenía de Kaoru. Pero tenía que ser realista: Sería casi imposible encontrarla si no sabía el lugar exacto. Además, ella le dijo que necesitaba ese tiempo lejos de él para aclararse y...

No. No necesitaba ese tiempo. Kenshin ya era un hombre libre. Había firmado temprano los papeles de divorcio y en 15 días saldría su publicación oficial. Necesitaba buscarla y contarle lo que pasaba...

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Kaoru estaba sola en la cocina, lavando unas verduras. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del celular y se sentía sumamente arrepentida. Una lágrima cayó sobre unos rábanos, y se la secó de inmediato al notar que venía su familia. Naoko no tenía un aparato telefónico que le prestara y aunque lo tuviera, ella no se sabía el número de Kenshin de memoria.

Suspiró.

Pero posiblemente estaba registrado en el celular de su padre.

Si le pedía el celular a Kojiro para revisarlo... no le podía decir que era para ver el número de Kenshin, pues su padre claramente no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Tenía que inventar algo para obtener el aparato.

¿Y si le pedía a Naoko que le consoguiera el celular? Kaoru sólo lo necesitaba unos segundos, no llamaría desde allí. Sólo quería ver si estaba el número y anotarlo para aprendérselo de memoria y llamar desde la ciudad.

-¿Está lista la comida?- dijo Naoko entrando con unas ricas frutas. Kaoru sonrió y puso su cara más angelical. Naoko la miró con curiosidad.-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues... jeje... nada demasiado malo. Quiero decir, no es que sea malo, pero necesito que me hagas un enorme, un inmenso favor.

Naoko entrecerró los ojos mientras Kaoru le contaba su plan. La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Oh, no. Eso si que no. No te ayudaré a engañar a tu padre.

Kaoru la miró con sus inmensos ojos castaños, apelando a su piedad.

-Por favor... ayúdame. Dile... que tienes que llamar a alguien, que te encontraste con un viejo amigo que te dejó su número, que es para llamar al veterinario, lo que sea, pero necesito ese celular.

Naoko se cruzó de brazos.

-Habla con tu padre y explícale lo sucedido. Es mejor que mentirle y ocultarle las cosas. Él te entenderá.

**Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc**

Fin acto nueve.

Octubre 23, 2012

Notas de autora.

Hola.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y al menos vamos retomando la historia. No se ha tratado de falta de inspiración o de tiempo, sino de alma, porque yo no sé cómo... ni siquiera sé que escribirles. Sólo sé que duele demasiado. Mi relación con Rober está muy bien, eso si. Dios sigue siendo bueno conmigo.

Un abrazo a todas y bueno, nos leemos pronto.

Blankiss.


	10. Culpable

**No tengas Miedo a Vivir**

**Acto diez**

**Culpable**

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kenshin se quedó perplejo mirando su celular. Llevaba seis días sin poder comunicarse con Kaoru y se sentía ansioso.

Había decidido con Shinta ir de vacaciones a la playa y en ese momento se encontraban alojados en un hotel de estilo tradicional, donde uno caminaba sobre tatamis y dormía en cómodos futones. Había un jardín japonés con un estanque, de una belleza tal que poner los pies en él ya aseguraba la calma y los días eran estupendos, pero a pesar de todo, Kenshin no encontraba sosiego.

Cada vez que podía, marcaba a Kaoru, pero no había caso. Se le ocurrió que tal vez había perdido su celular o que lo estaba pasando tan bien que se había olvidado del aparato y de llamarle.

Salió más tarde a recorrer la playa con su padre. Se encontraron con muchos bañistas disfrutando de las cálidas aguas del Pacífico y disfrutaron la brisa marina.

-Mañana podríamos ir al sector del puerto.- dijo Shinta.- y podemos dar un paseo en lancha. Será divertido. Y podemos comprar pescado. Dice la anfitriona que si lo deseamos, podemos cocinar nosotros nuestros alimentos o pedir algo especial al cocinero.-

Kenshin asintió y puso buena cara. Sonrió y siguió caminando, esquivando a unos niños que corrían y se le atravesaban.

-¿Y entonces, me dirás que te pasa?- preguntó Shinta tras mirarlo de reojo.- Si sientes que no te gusta este lugar... En realidad pareciera que fuiste tú el del infarto.-

-No pasa nada, papá. Debe ser que tengo un poco de sueño.

Caminaron otro poco. La cantidad de gente en torno a ellos fue disminuyendo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la hija de Kamiya?

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero pasó como un "sí".

-La echas de menos.

Kenshin miró a su padre. Shinta le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si tanto la extrañas, llámala. Y asunto resuelto.

-No es tan fácil hacerlo, papá.

-Claro que lo es.

-No contesta mis llamadas.

-Ese no es mi problema. Quise venir de vacaciones con mi hijo y me encuentro que estoy con un hombre que desconozco. Y quiero a mi hijo de vuelta. Asi que si el problema es que no has podido hablar con esa muchacha, agota todas las instancias para comunicarte con ella.

-Creo que algo pasó con su teléfono.

-Entonces llama a Kojiro y pídele que te la pase.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Después de varios días sin poder hablar con Kenshin, Kaoru había logrado disfrutar de sus vacaciones, pero no dejó de sentir la frustración de no poder comunicarse con él. Además, estaba aún el asunto de la mujer de Kenshin contestando su teléfono y eso la hacía pensar que algo estaba mal en todo eso.

Sin embargo, necesitaba hablarle.

La idea de pedirle el celular a su padre estaba fuera de toda discusión, pues el día en que ella humildemente pasó a pedírselo, tal como le recomendó Naoko, con toda calma Kojiro la reprendió por ello.

-Déjale tiempo a ese hombre para pensar en lo que quiere. Sé que en la ciudad no podré impedirte verlo, si lo deseas, asi que por lo menos sé obediente aquí con tu padre. Sé por qué te digo las cosas.

Pero Kaoru no podía contentarse con eso. Ella ya había sido obediente al adelantar el viaje, alejarse de Kenshin con el dolor de su corazón y no decirle en qué lugar se encontraba. Hablar unos minutos al día con él de cosas intrascendentales, por el puro placer de oír su voz, se estaba convirtiendo en oxígeno para ella. Algo sumamente vital. Y como si Kojiro hubiera presentido las intenciones de su hija en algún momento, cargó con el celular a todos lados, en algún bolsillo cerca del pecho para no dejárselo a mano.

Tras una noche en vela dando vueltas en su cama, a Kaoru se le vino de golpe una idea. Y le pareció tan buena que se tomó su tiempo para madurarla.

Dentro de un par de días se celebraría la fiesta de coronación de la reina de la región. Y se haría una feria, y habría espacios para bailar y comida y todo eso. Y bailar era el punto que a Kaoru le interesaba.

Kojiro amaba bailar. Era una de sus pasiones. Y el rock and roll era una de esas cosas que mejor se le daban, por lo que había enseñado a Kaoru a ser su compañera de baile cuando la madre faltó.

"Sólo necesito cansarlo. Le dará calor y dejará su chaqueta en la silla para seguir bailando. Entonces cogeré el celular que sin duda estará allí y buscaré el número de Kenshin, lo anotaré en una libreta y me iré a llamarle desde un teléfono público en cuanto devuelva el aparato al bolsillo."

"Pero... ¿cómo rayos lo distraigo para que no me vea en eso?"

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Naoko pasó silbando camino a casa. Kaoru la vio desde su ventana, con su botella de ron entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Naoko.

Naoko jamás apoyaría a Kaoru en la idea de engañar a su padre para quitarle el celular, pero... ¿y si Naoko se convertía en esa distracción que Kaoru necesitaba?

"Si ella baila con papá mientras yo busco el número de Kenshin..."

Al día siguiente, Kaoru empezó a mosquear con que quería ir a la fiesta de coronación y pasarse por los puestos donde vendían recuerditos para llevar a sus amigas. Kojiro no vio nada de malo en ir y aunque costó trabajo, Naoko accedió a llevarlos en su camioneta y participar con ellos. La abuela dijo que prefería dormir y que esas cosas no le interesaban, pero para Kaoru, su plan comenzaba a tomar forma.

Todo salió a la perfección. Kojiro se puso una chaqueta ligera y metió el celular cerca del pecho, en el bolsillo interior. Mientras, Kaoru terminaba de peinar a Naoko, llevando su cabello hacia atrás y dejando que cayera en suaves rizos hasta sus hombros. El vestido que le consiguió le sentaba de maravillas y supo que había dado en el clavo con su elección al notar la mirada que Kojiro le dirigió a la mujer por una milésima de segundo.

En la feria la pasaron muy bien y Kaoru empezó con que quería bailar con su padre. Kojiro no vio nada de malo en eso, pero pronto le dio calor. Naoko los miraba desde su mesa, tomando un jugo, pues antes de ir a la feria, Kojiro le hizo prometer que no bebería alcohol para disfrutar esa velada con ellos.

En algún momento, Kojiro regresó a la mesa un poco acalorado. Dejó su chaqueta, tomó un poco de refresco y regresó con su hija, tras guiñarle un ojo a Naoko. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Un baile después, Kaoru declaró que tenía sed. Volvieron a la mesa, con Kojiro molestándola por ser incapaz de seguirle el paso a su viejo padre. Kaoru sonrió enigmática y le preguntó a Naoko si sabía bailar.

-No. Pero si me llevas a los puestos de tiro al blanco, puedo traerte todos los peluches.

-Eso no puede ser.- dijo Kojiro.- Vamos a la pista. Yo te enseño.

-No es necesario...

-Vamos, Naoko.- dijo Kaoru.- Será divertido!

Naoko se animó y permitió que Kojiro le tomara una mano para guiarla por la pista. Él le dio un par de indicaciones y ella se comenzó a mover tímidamente, y muy ruborizada.

Mientras, Kaoru, sin perderlos de vista, tocó con sus dedos el celular. Lo extrajo sin mayor problema y encontró el número que buscaba. Tenía que ser ese, sin duda, pues coincidían los tres números finales con lo que ella recordaba que veía en la pantalla cuando Kenshin la llamaba.

Se los anotó con el lápiz que iba junto al celular, sobre una pierna, bajo el ruedo del vestido. Devolvió el aparato tras regresarlo a la pantalla de inicio y dominando su impaciencia, esperó que pasaran dos canciones más, sonriendo y enseñándole el refresco a su padre cada vez que en algún giro él la miraba.

Luego se le acercó para decirle que iría al baño y se mezcló entre la gente.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Naoko se sentía en la gloria al bailar con Kojiro, y nunca antes pensó llegar a sentirse así. Daba vueltas entre sus brazos y reía como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Gentilmente él la guiaba en los pasos y a pesar de no saber bailar, se encontraron ambos muy sincronizados con el otro.

Tras un giro, Naoko quedó pegada al pecho de Kojiro. Este la sostuvo allí por un momento, y perdieron el ritmo que llevaban al quedarse parados.

Cuando Naoko se atrevió a mirarlo, Kojiro le sonrió.

-Creo que podríamos dejar esto un rato. Vamos a caminar por ahí.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kenshin dormitaba cuando su celular sonó. No reconoció el número en pantalla, pero le pareció un número fijo.

Volvió a sonar y decidió contestar.

-¿Kenshin?

Su corazón se estrelló en las costillas cuando reconoció esa voz. ¡Kaoru! Shinta que dormía junto a su hijo despertó.

-Kaoru... Kaoru... ¿Estás bien?-

-Si. Sigo de vacaciones. Lo que pasa es que perdí mi teléfono y nadie aquí tiene uno y mi papá no me presta el suyo...-

-¿Y dónde estás?- preguntó sin pensar. Kaoru le dijo el nombre del pueblo y Kenshin suspiró.- Eso es a una hora de aquí. Con mi padre estamos en la playa. Podrías venir con tu padre.-

-Mi padre dice que no debemos vernos hasta que terminen las vacaciones para que decidas si... Él piensa que tú... que es como un juego para ti.

Se escuchó la señal de que se acababa el tiempo en el teléfono público y Kenshin decidió darle a Kaoru una noticia.

-Estoy divorciado. Nos separamos con Tomoe apenas te fuiste.-

La comunicación con Kaoru se cortó y Kenshin quedó emocionado. El sueño se le había ido por completo y sólo sentía la urgente necesidad de levantarse, tomar un bus y partir a donde ella estaba. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-¿De verdad te separaste?-

-Legalmente. Soy soltero nuevamente. Kaoru... mi matrimonio estaba roto desde hacía tiempo. Esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Pero me alegro de haberte conocido, porque no me siento mal por eso. Me siento libre... siento que tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Kaoru, ¿La tengo?.- se aventuró a preguntar.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

-¿No te sientes sola aquí?- preguntó Kojiro a Naoko cuando salieron a caminar entre la gente.- Sólo trabajas tu campo y te relacionas de forma superficial con la gente.

-Para mi está bien. Una cama para dormir, comida y un trabajo es todo lo que necesito. Lo demás no me interesa.

-Siempre pensé en ti como el tipo de mujer que formaría un familión. Me sorprendí mucho al reencontrarte aquí.

-Debe ser que simplemente, yo no he nacido para ser madre. Ni esposa.

-No digas eso. Uno nunca sabe.

Llegaron al final de la feria y se internaron por un sendero oscuro por el que paseaban pocas personas. Caminaron largo rato en silencio y Naoko se sobó un poco los brazos por el frío. Kojiro la miró de reojo y cayó en cuenta que no traía su chaqueta.

La iba a tocar y notó que sus palmas estaban húmedas. Sonrió un poco nervioso y se abstuvo.

-Estaba pensando, Naoko... que las vacaciones van a terminar pronto. Me preguntaba si nos extrañarías o estarías contenta de tener la casa para tí sola de nuevo.

Encontraron un asiento y se acomodaron.

-Echaré de menos a Kaoru. Es encantadora, me hace mucha compañía y me hace feliz.-

-¿Y sólo extrañarás a Kaoru?-

Naoko se turbó con la pregunta y rehuyó la mirada de Kojiro.

-Hem... me llevo muy bien con ella.

-Y... me pregunto... si acaso me extrañarás también a mí.-

-Un poco, tal vez.

-Sólo un poco?- se apresuró a decir. Naoko no sabía a qué venía tanta pregunta, o tal vez sí, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada y Kojiro retomó.

-Me siento... un poco tonto por decirle a Kaoru, mi hija, que se tome su tiempo con Himura cuando yo mismo me siento a tu lado, completamente nervioso y a la expectativa de que me digas que me extrañarás. Porque eso significaría que tengo una posibilidad de llevarte conmigo a Tokio a intentar una relación contigo.

Incómoda, Naoko miró hacia el lado.

-Sé que no te soy indiferente. Ya no tengo 17 años para irme por las ramas con la mujer que me gusta, porque ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo.

Kojiro puso dos dedos bajo el mentón de Naoko y atrajo su mirada sobre él. Entonces notó que ella temblaba.

-Yo no soy una mujer que sirva para una familia.- dijo Naoko.- Porque no soy digna de tener eso. Necesito mi campo para trabajarlo y esconderme en él y que nadie descubra a esta mujer alcohólica que se emborracha cada vez que puede y que da lástima a sus vecinos y averguenza a la abuela. Por eso no podría...

-Estoy seguro que con ayuda especializada, podrás dejar de tomar. O tal vez, simplemente con una familia que te anime. Cuando te he pedido que no bebas y no lo has hecho, te he visto muy serena y tranquila, porque hemos estado al rededor tuyo.

Naoko recordó las ocasiones en que camino a su casa, borracha, se cayó por ahí. También de las veces que despertó en medio de ninguna parte con un terrible ardor en la entrepierna y sin su ropa interior.

Y sin acordarse de nada.

-Kojiro... tú mereces una mujer completa. No una mujer rota, como yo. Yo no puedo... sólo te enfadarás conmigo... sólo terminarás mal conmigo. Yo no quiero que pase eso. Sigamos siendo amigos.-

Muy serio, Kojiro se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. Luego jaló de ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Si quisiera a otro tipo de mujer, estaría con esa mujer. ¿Por qué no nos das la oportunidad de probar? ¿De ser una familia?-

Naoko sintió sus huesos derretirse entre los brazos de Kojiro y no forcejeó ni dijo nada más. Sólo se amoldó a su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Kojiro sintió una gotita caer sobre su brazo y al mirar el cielo descubrió miles de estrellas. ¿Acaso Naoko lloraba? No quiso presionarla más, pero tenía algo que decir.

-Al menos no me has dicho que me vaya al diablo.-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kaoru no podía creer su buena suerte y estaba tan contenta que se compró una tarjeta para cargar al teléfono y hablar y hablar con Kenshin. Ella quería tener una relación con él, quería ser su novia y todo lo demás que viniera después. Hablaron varios minutos y de pronto le tocaron la espalda.

-Oye, mocosa, deja de hablar con tu novio. Necesito el teléfono.

Kaoru se asustó y luego se asustó más. Un grupo de cinco muchachos con mal aspecto la rodearon.

-Hablamos después.- le dijo a Kenshin para no preocuparlo, tapando un poco la bocina. Luego colgó.

-Hasta que cortó.- dijo uno de ellos, y tomó el teléfono. Uno de los amigotes la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Y que haces tan sola aca? ¿Realmente hablabas con tu novio?

-Suelta a mi hija o te quedas sin dientes.- dijo Kojiro metiéndose en medio del grupo. Naoko quedó un poco atrás, con su chaqueta puesta.

-Seguro el abuelo insolente va a poder con nosotros.-

Nadie vio cómo, pero el que tenía a Kaoru de la muñeca desapareció. Cuando lo vieron de nuevo, estaba en el piso botando sangre por la boca. Kaoru corrió hacia su padre.

-A mí no me vienen con cosas, y a mi hija la respetan!.- dijo embravecido. Un chico intentó acercársele con una cortapluma pero corrió la misma suerte de su amigo. Al final, sólo el que hablaba por teléfono se salvó. Cuando vio que Kojiro también le iba a dar a él, levantó las manos en son de paz.

-¡Yo no hice nada, se lo juro! La niña llevaba mucho rato hablando con el novio por teléfono y mis amigos solo le quisieron jugar una broma, nada más!-

Kojiro le perdonó la vida a ese y se fue sin decir palabra hasta la camioneta. El paseo quedaba concluido y Kaoru, muy calladita se sentó junto a él. Naoko se puso al volante.

-Papá, lo siento... - dijo cuando sacó la voz.

-Cállate.

-Pero papá... -

-¿Qué hacías en el teléfono tanto rato?-

-Estaba...-

-¿Con quien hablabas? Y no me digas que hablabas con Kenshin, porque llevas varios días con la cantaleta de que quieres que te preste mi celular para llamarlo.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza y Kojiro comprobó sus sospechas.

-Kaoru, te dije que dejaras a ese hombre en paz. Yo no quiero que se te apunte con el dedo como la mujer que se metió en medio de un matrimonio. Eso es algo muy malo.-

-Pero papá, ya no hay ese problema, porque Kenshin me dijo que se divorció... -

La presión arterial de Kojiro se fue a las nubes con esa información.

-¿Qué dejó a su mujer?

Hizo a Naoko parar el vehiculo y a Kaoru bajarse con él, para darle la reprimenda de su vida.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Al día siguiente, cerca de las doce, Kaoru seguía tapada hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y se negaba a bajar a desayunar. Se sentía el bicho más miserable del mundo y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas.

¿Sería cierto eso de que por su culpa... de que Kenshin seguiría casado si ella no lo hubiera mirado?

-Pero tú le diste permiso de que se hospedara en casa cuando estuvo enfermo!- repuso Kaoru cuando pudo sacar la voz.

-Era para atenderlo, no para enamorarlo.- le había dicho Kojiro. Kaoru le quiso decir que ella se había enamorado de Kenshin nada más mirarlo y que se había aguantado y aguantado pero ya no podía más y además, estaba soltero de nuevo, pero prefirió callarse. Y ahora se sentía tan mal.

Naoko le había traído algunos dulces y jugo de fruta, pero nada había tocado de la bandeja.

En medio de su pena, escuchó a los demás decir algo de una salida y luego Naoko subió a invitarla con ellos, pero Kaoru se negó. Al rato sintió la camioneta partir y la casa quedó en silencio.

No podía ser que ella fuera tan mala y desconsiderada con su papito, que había dejado el campo que tanto quería para darle la mejor educación, y ella se hubiera involucrado con un hombre casado. ¿Sería cierto que ella era tan mala?

Ya no quería estar en ese lugar. Se sentía enferma. A lo lejos, escuchó la bocina del bus de la una de la tarde, que iba a la ciudad. Kaoru no pensó mucho en la idea de salir de allí a toda costa. Su papá estaba profundamente decepcionado de ella y no podía pensar en otra cosa que desaparecer de su vista. Se puso un poco de ropa encima, cogió su mochila y se fue al encuentro del bus. Ni siquiera dejó una nota.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cC

-Pienso que fuiste muy duro con ella. Kojiro, tú mismo me dijiste anoche que te costaba contener tus emociones... qué te hace pensar que para tu hija, que tiene menos experiencia de vida, se le hace fácil?-

Naoko comía una sandía y Kojiro no dejaba de pensar que podía tener razón, pero tampoco podía ir donde Kaoru y pedirle una disculpa porque ella estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

-Hay lugares donde uno no debe meterse, sea adulto o niño. Y uno de ellos es un matrimonio.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero tal vez Kaoru no se entremetió en una relación. Tal vez la relación ya no existía. ¿No se te ocurre esa posibilidad?

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Kenshin recibió una llamada. Era una mujer.

-Hola? Con el señor Himura?-

-Si, con él.-

-Hem... yo... usted habla con Fujima Naoko. Soy una amiga de Kaoru y quería saber si ella estaba con usted.

Todas las alarmas en Kenshin se dispararon.

-¿Qué Kaoru qué? No, no está conmigo.-

-Señor Himura, usted puede ser sincero conmigo. Sabemos que Kaoru habló con usted anoche y ella hoy desapareció. Yo no le diré nada a su padre, pero necesito saber que la niña está bien.-

-No, no nos pusimos de acuerdo en nada anoche, ella no está conmigo... por Kami. Dígame donde se encuentran. Yo iré para allá, estoy en una región cercana.

La mujer del otro lado del teléfono titubeo.

-No es bueno que se aparezca por acá. La niña ha tenido muchos problemas con su padre por causa suya. Le prometo avisarle si ella aparece.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Naoko devolvió el celular de Kojiro a su lugar y discretamente salió de su cuarto. Éste se encontraba bañándose antes de tomar la camioneta y salir a buscarla por la región. Ella misma se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Un par de horas después, Kenshin llegó a la prefectura de Fukuoka y se dispuso a buscar donde alojar a su padre que se empecinó en acompañarlo pero que ya se notaba cansado. Les dijeron que estaba todo copado, pero que hacia la zona rural podían encontrar dónde dormir. Como iban en esa dirección, Kenshin alquiló un coche y se fueron al pueblo de Kaoru. Allá Shinta quedó instalado y Kenshin llamó a Kojiro.

-¿Apareció Kaoru? - dijo sin preámbulos.

-No.- repuso Kojiro.

-Acabo de llegar a la región. Dígame en qué lugar nos juntamos para trazar los puntos a revisar.-

Un poco inseguro, Kojiro dio una dirección. Kenshin apuntó el nombre en el GPS del auto y cuarenta minutos después se encontró con él y Naoko.

-¿Cómo supo lo de Kaoru?- dijo Kojiro.

-Yo le avisé.- respondió Naoko.- La niña se escapó hoy, cerca del mediodía, pensamos que porque anoche discutió con el papá. Un vecino la vio subir al autobús.-

-Este es un asunto de familia.- dijo Kojiro escueto. Naoko miró a Kojiro, pero le habló a Kenshin.

-La niña dijo una vez que usted es bombero y pienso que usted sabrá qué hacer en este caso. Me alegro que haya venido a pesar de todo.-

Conversaron unos minutos. Kojiro se veía devastado y Naoko le apuntó a Kenshin algunos lugares que él podía verificar mientras ella se iba a otros. Kenshin aprovechó de hacer algunas llamadas a la policía y a las estaciones de trenes para que estuvieran atentos a una menor de 17 años viajando sola, entre otras cosas.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Kenshin pasó frente a la entrada de un templo. Extenuado tras una larga noche, necesitaba un poco de sosiego. Nunca había sido muy creyente, pero sentía la necesidad de rezarle a lo que sea. Una vez escuchó un Padrenuestro, pero no le parecía que dijera algo sobre niñas perdidas.

Estacionó el auto y se puso a subir las innumerables escaleras.

Por un momento se sintió ridículo allí, sin embargo se dijo que uno no debía sentirse así por hablar con Dios. Juntó las manos como había visto hacer a otras personas, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Nadie la conoce en esta prefectura. Nadie la ha visto y nos estamos volviendo locos. Yo me siento muy mal con todo esto. Nunca la vi como una niña, pero me equivoqué con su edad, es muy joven, la regañó el papá por mi causa y quizá por eso se escapó y todo porque fui incapaz de disimular mis emociones y hacer las cosas bien...

Kenshin siguió en eso durante unos minutos y al terminar se sintió un poco mejor. Un rayo de sol naciente llegó a su vista y desvió la mirada. Y sobre una banca encontró dormida a la joven.

Supo que sería una imagen que no olvidaría.

Todo se detuvo a su alrededor y temió que su cerebro cansado le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Se acercó lentamente y le tocó una mejilla.

Kaoru despertó de inmediato y lo contempló como si aún soñara. Apenas se sentó, Kenshin se arrodilló para abrazarla.

La besó en los labios, en las sienes, en la punta de la nariz y en la frente. No podía soltarla. No quería pensar en dejar de verla si tenerla a su lado era tan maravilloso. Soñolienta, sonriendo, la joven se dejó abrazar sin oponer resistencia.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Luego de avisar a Kojiro que Kaoru estaba bien, se dirigieron a desayunar algo antes de reunirse con el resto. Kaoru estaba hambrienta y feliz de estar nuevamente con Kenshin.

-No quise perderme a propósito. Lo que pasa es que cuando yo era niña, el último bus del templo pasaba a las siete y ahora lo hace a las seis. No pude regresar a casa y sin teléfono no pude comunicarme.-

-Estaban todos buscándote.

-Me imagino, y lo lamento.

-Pero, ¿por qué viniste? ¿En qué pensabas?

Kaoru dio un sorbo a su té luego de la comida.

-Sólo quería... Yo...

La joven tomó aire buscando las palabras.

-Mi padre siempre ha sido bueno conmigo. Ha sido el mejor padre del mundo. Yo lo quiero muchísimo y me duele que esté enfadado conmigo. Creo que él tiene razón en algunas cosas que dice, aunque me duelan... pero no sé cómo enfrentar lo que siento por ti, porque me tiene muy complicada, porque yo no quería sentir esto y... - Kaoru comenzó a alterarse.- y no quería que te separaras ni que me besaras como la otra noche ni me dijeras cosas. ¡Todo esto no tuvo que pasar porque no está bien ni es lo correcto!

Kenshin notó las lágrimas de Kaoru brotar y derramarse de sus ojos como si no tuvieran un fin. Recordó cuando tuvo 17. Cuando fue idealista, cuando fue tremendamente soñador, cuando derramó lágrimas de frustración porque se lesionó en medio de un partido de basquetbol y desde la banca observó a su equipo caer ante su rival. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que dejara de sentirse culpable hacia sus compañeros.

Nunca después volvió a ser tan puro, tan bueno...

-Tomoe nunca me quiso. No del modo en que uno espera ser amado cuando se casa. No quería cargar con el estigma de dejarme y ser apuntada como una mala mujer. Hizo lo necesario, en cambio, para que yo me desencantara de ella. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en nuestra separación, porque pasaría tarde o temprano. En cambio, trajiste luz a mi vida desde que te conocí.

-No eres una chica rompehogares ni nada parecido. Esto simplemente sucedió y no tienes la culpa de nada. Te prometo que las cosas son tal como te las digo.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Cabizbaja, Kaoru soportó el reto de Kojiro nada más verla. Pero en la camioneta, Naoko la abrazó amorosamente y le dijo que no volviera a escaparse, porque ella se asustó mucho.

Siguiéndolos, con un nudo en el estómago, Kenshin iba en su auto alquilado.

Llegaron hasta la casa de la abuela y Kaoru corrió a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Kenshin decidió entonces regresar al pueblo a buscar a su padre y regresó con él para hablar con Kojiro, y así se reunieron todos en la sala de la abuela Nadesico.

-Le quiero agradecer el que haya interrumpido sus vacaciones y que haya encontrado a mi hija.- dijo Kojiro al iniciar.

Kenshin aceptó el agradecimiento y decidió empezar.

-Señor Kamiya, he hablado con Kaoru sobre los motivos de su escape y creo que a usted y a ella les debo una disculpa por no saber manejar este asunto.

Kaoru no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Señor Kamiya, yo le puedo asegurar que Kaoru ha sido en todo momento hacia mí, una joven muy correcta. Nunca dejaré de agradecerle el que haya cuidado de mi cuando enfermé, ni el paseo que compartimos con sus amigas. Pienso que usted ha hecho un gran trabajo al formarla, sin embargo, debo ser sincero, yo tengo sentimientos muy profundos hacia ella. Más de los que puedo expresarle con mis palabras.

-Este ha sido un periodo muy especial para mí y Kaoru, sin saber de mis problemas, me ha animado y ayudado en todo momento. Como posiblemente ya sepa, hoy soy un hombre separado y en ese camino Kaoru sólo ha sido como la red que atajó mi caída. Señor Kamiya, yo deseo tener la posibilidad de seguir relacionándome con Kaoru en los términos que usted estime conveniente.

Kojiro respiró profundo y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el ventanal.

-No me gusta lo que está pasando. No me gusta que un hombre de su edad esté interesado en mi hija. Ella comenzará la universidad en unos días y un romance es lo que menos necesita en estos momentos.

-Tampoco me parece que usted sea un buen candidato para ella. No conozco los detalles de su separación, pero no me da confianza como pareja para Kaoru el que se haya divorciado.

-Usted no entiende, pero no quiero que mi hija sea apuntada con el dedo como la mujer que se metió en medio de un matrimonio. Eso no es bueno para ella. Las cosas para las mujeres, nos gusten o no, son diferentes que para los hombres. Usted me puede decir que su matrimonio se terminó antes que ella apareciera o lo que quiera, pero si usted mañana llega a mi casa a buscar a mi hija para salir, los demás inevitablemente pensarán que ella tuvo algo que ver. Y no es bueno cargar con ese tipo de estigmas.

-No quiero que usted se acerque a mi hija. Porque además de lo que le he dicho, no es justo con ella. Kaoru está comenzando una gran etapa en su vida, con un abanico de posibilidades frente a ella y usted la limitaría. Tal vez haya un hombre que realmente sea para ella.

Kenshin sintió la garganta seca y miró de reojo a Kaoru. Ella temblaba, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Luego miró a Naoko y sus ojos hicieron un breve contacto. Entonces Naoko se percató del estado de Kaoru.

-Sé que no soy de la familia, pero pienso que nadie le ha preguntado a Kaoru qué piensa de todo esto. Kaoru, ¿quieres al señor Himura hijo?

Kenshin supo que la mente de Kaoru era un caos y sus miradas se encontraron.

-A mí me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, pero yo quiero a Kenshin. Es lo único que sé y lo único que me importa. ¿Me podrás perdonar, papá?-

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Fin acto Diez

Culpable

Enero 9, 2013.

Notas de autora.

Este año cumplo 10 desde que escribo, pero eso será en Agosto.

Fuera de eso.. espero que hayan pasado unas fiestas geniales junto a sus familias y en Chile y Argentina, donde estamos de vacaciones de verano, podamos pasarla bien en estos meses.

Les puse esta historia para terminarla pronto y dedicarme a otro proyecto. Asi que nos quedan dos capítulos más.

Quiero agradecer profundamente sus palabras y su paciencia. Estos meses no han sido fáciles y la inspiración ha vuelto muy de a poco. Tendré que seguir esperando.

Un abrazo y un beso a todas.

Blankiss.


	11. Fuego

**No tengas Miedo a Vivir**

**Acto once**

**Fuego**

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Una turista se encontraba conociendo la zona y la sorprendió el aviso de que su bus partía.

Despreocupada, lanzó lejos el cigarro que fumaba y mientras subía al vehículo, una pequeña llama se abrió paso entre el pasto seco.

El viento ayudó en lo que pasó después.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kojiro miró a su hija como si fuera de otro planeta. Se acercó a Kaoru enfadado, pero Kenshin se puso de pie, y con esto el padre se detuvo. Pero habló desde su lugar.

-Kaoru, eres muy joven. Créeme cuando te digo que mañana podría no gustarte tanto y tal vez te encuentres en una relación de la que no puedas salir. Piensa un poco las cosas y mantén las distancias.-

- No quiero.- replicó la joven, mirándolo.- Siempre te he obedecido, he sido una buena hija y he cooperado tanto como me lo has pedido. He dejado de hacer algunas cosas por tí, y bien lo sabes, pero papá... papi... yo no quiero dejar de ver a Kenshin. Estas vacaciones han sido largas, han sido... sé que pude disfrutarlas más de lo que lo hice si hubiera podido hablar con él.

-Tampoco te estoy diciendo que me casaré con él y que me iré a su casa. Sólo quiero mi oportunidad de probar y de equivocarme si llega a suceder. Sé que nunca tuve la intención de causar una ruptura entre Kenshin y Tomoe, y digas lo que digas, en ese aspecto tengo la conciencia tranquila. Por favor, papá... si tú me apoyas en esto, tendrás a la hija más obediente en todo lo demás. Pero papá, tú siempre estás fuera de casa. Prefiero que sepas lo que pienso y siento a hacer las cosas escondidas de ti.

Kojiro miró atentamente a Kaoru. Su hija estaba pálida y temblaba. No lloraba, aunque sus ojos brillaban. Debía costarle mucho hablarle como lo hacía. Cayó en cuenta que esta era la primera vez que su hija se oponía a algo que él le pedía.

-Haz lo que estimes conveniente.- dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio. -Voy a confiar en tu criterio, pero no me decepciones.-

Kojiro luego hizo una reverencia ante los demás y salió de la casa. Kaoru permaneció en su sitio, asimilando sus palabras, pero pronto se levantó y corrió tras él.

Lo alcanzó en el jardín.

-Papá.-

Kojiro no se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Papá, gracias.

-No me des las gracias. Esto te lo ganaste.-

Kaoru se acercó a él.

-Papi... -

Kojiro suspiró y le acarició una mejilla.

-Sólo cuando seas madre entenderás lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y lo que eso pesa.

Padre e hija se abrazaron y Kenshin, que los miraba a distancia, supo que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo frunció el ceño. No era por lo que veía, sino que sintió algo molesto posarse suavemente sobre su nariz.

O su vista lo engañaba o había algo traslúcido que caía tenuemente sobre ellos. Entrecerró los ojos al mirar al cielo y extendió una mano por espacio de unos segundos. Finalmente pudo distinguir algo.

Con sorpresa, abrió mucho los ojos, notando que caía una fina lluvia de ceniza sobre ellos. Giró sobre sí mismo buscando la fuente pero no vio nada, sólo las copas de los árboles, de modo que subió a la casa y miró a la lejanía.

-Fuego... - murmuró. Y rápidamente comprendió que se avecinaba un incendio de proporciones.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Shinta quería colaborar y combatir el fuego, pero no podía. Su salud no se lo permitía. Kenshin lo sacó del campo esa misma tarde y lo dejó en el albergue del pueblo. Shinta le recordó todo lo que sabía sobre incendios forestales, para que fuera a presentarse donde quien estuviera a cargo para colaborar. Eso hizo Kenshin.

Fue a presentarse al capitán y le enseñó sus credenciales. Podía ayudarlos y el capitán lo aceptó.

Soplaba fuerte viento y el calor iba en aumento. El incendio estaba completamente fuera de control y los bomberos ampliamente superados. Venían viajando refuerzos de otras compañías de otras regiones y arribarían durante la tarde-noche. Los dueños de los campos de té estaban ayudando en todo lo posible. Cortaban las ramas de los árboles, hacían zanjas, otros mojaban sus casas todo lo posible con las mangueras de jardín, sin embargo, un bombero que habló con Kenshin le confesó que estas medidas no estaban dando resultados.

-Lo mejor es la evacuación o por lo menos, sacar las cosas de valor de las casas los que tienen tiempo. El incendio claramente va en dirección sureste. Pero el viento a ratos cambia a dirección sur. Usted sabe que eso puede rodear lugares, casas... Si tiene gente allí, sáquela lo antes posible.

En un descanso, Kenshin corrió a donde Kaoru y le dijo a su familia lo que sabía.

Desde luego que a Nadesico no le gustó la idea de hacer las maletas y largarse.

-Esta es mi casa y prefiero quemarme aquí que dejarla.-

Naoko estaba con una postura similar.

-No voy a dejar mi campo, y lucharé por él.-

Kenshin la miró fijamente.

- Puede quedarse, pero tendrá que hacer guardia durante la noche. El viento traerá más y más cenizas y parte de ella será material incandescente. Si cae sobre el techo o sobre las ramas de los sauces o los pinos tras la casa, podría comenzar a arder. Como sea, recomiendo aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos y salir de aquí, porque corremos el riesgo de quedar atrapados debido a lo errático del viento y a que no sabemos con certeza desde dónde nos atacará el incendio. Hay que hablar con los vecinos de esto cuanto antes. Posiblemente vendrá el ejército a sacarlos de aquí en un par de horas.

-Creo que de todos modos debo intentar echar agua... - comenzó Naoko. Kenshin la miró suspirando, recordando lo que sabía sobre incendios.

-Su campo de te no debería sufrir daño. Posiblemente pierda las arbustos de las orillas de su plantación, las del centro no deberían sufrir gran cosa, porque está verde. Tal vez sea bueno que lo vaya a regar en este momento, para que esté húmedo. Hágalo ya, porque en cuanto el incendio alcance los cables, perderemos la energía eléctrica para su motor. Pero antes de que salga, debemos organizarnos para enfrentar esta crisis.

Kenshin miró a Kojiro.

-Creo que usted debe ayudar a Naoko a regar. No soy un entendido en temas del campo, pero pienso que les irá bien trabajando los dos. Si las cosas siguen como están, el fuego entrará en estas tierras al anochecer. Podemos hacer zanjas para atajarlo y lo que quieran, pero lo cierto es que no sabemos exactamente por donde entrará. Sin embargo, luego de regar, pueden despejar de pastos secos el entorno de la casa para su protección.

-¿Cree que debamos talar los pinos que están tras la casa?

Kenshin salió a mirar.

-Yo sé talar árboles pero estos son muy grandes. Corremos el riesgo de que en una mala maniobra caigan sobre la casa porque el viento es muy fuerte. Además no tenemos con qué sacarlos.

-¡Pero usted es bombero, ¿no?- dijo Nadesico exasperada.- ¿Y nos dice que no podemos salvar mi casa de ninguna manera? Se supone que ustedes apagan el fuego, ¡ese es su trabajo!

-Nuestro trabajo, en primer lugar, es asegurar las vidas de las personas en situación de peligro, de fuego, de quedar atrapados, entre otras cosas. Después de eso vemos el modo de minimizar la situación de peligro y de proteger las casas. La fuerza humana no puede apagar un bosque que se quema, puede tratar de contenerlo mientras las personas salen de allí, y mientras cambian las condiciones que permitan apagarlo.

-Entonces contenga el fuego para que no pase por mi casa y yo no deba salir de aquí.

El ambiente se tensó. Kenshin se mesó los cabellos llenos de ceniza.

-Señora Nadesico, entiendo que no quiera abandonar su casa, pero debemos ponernos en el caso de que DEBAMOS salir de aquí. Es necesario que le indique a Kaoru los papeles importantes que usted posea y todo lo que quiera conservar.

-Kaoru, aprovecha este momento para empacar y cargar tus cosas y las de tu padre y las que Nadesico te indique en mi auto. Estaciona el vehículo de tal modo que sea fácil sacarlo. También reúne agua para beber y la pones en el furgón de tu padre. El bombero con el que hablé me indicó que estaba comenzando a caer ceniza en las piscinas de agua que los abastecen. Pronto comenzará a salir contaminada.

La miró unos segundos y prosiguió.

-Kaoru, pase lo que pase, dentro de dos horas te sacaré de aquí con tu abuela. Te dejaré con mi padre y dormirán en mi habitación. Si tuviéramos que salir de aquí en la noche, será más fácil con menos personas.

-Pero quiero ayudar! - dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru, un incendio no es como en las películas. Cuando llega el fuego no hay tiempo de escapar, porque las vías de escape se bloquean y a veces el calor te noquea y quedas inconsciente antes de morir. Una casa como esta se consume en 10 minutos por completo, pero estás muerta si no sales antes de 5. Te vas a ir con tu abuela, es lo mejor.

-Pero mi papá...

-Yo me quedaré, Kaoru, a ayudar a contener el fuego de este lado.- dijo Kojiro. La niña miró al pelirrojo.

-Keenshin, me quiero quedar.-

Kojiro se acercó a la joven.

-Irás con tu abuela. Es lo más sensato.-

-Pero...

-Hija, me prometiste ser la hija más obediente si te dejaba ir con el señor Himura. Pues bien, te pido que honres tu promesa y salgas de aquí. Yo estaré bien, porque obedeceré a este hombre del fuego.

Cabizbaja, la joven asintió y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

Durante horas todo fue frenético en la casa. Kenshin regresó a combatir las llamas junto a los bomberos del lugar. Kaoru cargó los vehiculos tal como se le indicó mientras Naoko y Kojiro se hacían cargo de mojar el campo. Mientras, los vecinos se ayudaban entre ellos a tomar medidas, tras una charla rápida que les hizo un grupo de bomberos y del ejército.

La temperatura subió considerablemente y las llamas ya eran visibles. A la hora señalada Nadesiko declaró que no quería irse. Ni los retos de Naoko y Kojiro lograron hacer que se subiera al auto y cuando llegó Kenshin, se molestó al ver que seguía allí. Sabía que estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso al notar que el aire se ponía espeso y la carretera se cortaría. Nadesico insistía en llenar baldes con agua y mojar su casa y eso sacó al pelirrojo de sus casillas.

-¿Quiere ayudar? ¿Pero de verdad quiere? Llevamos más de 20 minutos convenciéndola de que se suba al auto para ponerla a salvo y estar tranquilos para trabajar. La mejor ayuda es que no nos estorbe. Lo más posible es que le de un ataque de asma o algo dentro de un rato y perderemos tiempo ayudándola, además de que NO CONTAMOS con el equipo necesario. Esto no es un juego.- le dijo Kenshin con poco tacto. Le había tocado lidiar con tantas abuelas tercas a lo largo de su carrera, que reprender a la abuela de Kaoru le daba lo mismo.

A Nadesiko le tembló el mentón, pero subió con toda la dignidad que pudo al auto, junto a tres vecinos más que se iban al pueblo y Kaoru. Kenshin se estaba instalando al volante cuando Naoko llegó corriendo a su junto.

-Acaban de decir en la radio que la carretera camino al pueblo ha sido cortada hace unos minutos por el fuego.

Kenshin pensó en los preciosos minutos perdidos con la abuela.

-No sé... no lo sé. No soy de aquí. No conozco rutas alternativas y el GPS no capta todos los caminos.-

-Yo puedo ir a dejarlos y traer el auto de vuelta.- dijo Naoko.- La ruta no es problema para mí.

-La dirección del albergue de mi padre está apuntado en el GPS.-

-No sé usar esa cosa, pero seguro que Kaoru nos guiará a destino.

Naoko y Kenshin chocaron las manos y Kojiro se despidió de todos. Kaoru se quedó mirando a Kenshin y su padre hasta que los perdió de vista, deseando que todo saliera bien.

Avanzando un kilómetro hacia el sur Naoko entendió lo que era un camino cortado. Había fuego en las orillas y el aire se adelgazaba. El humo impedía ver hacia delante y se filtraba por el suelo del auto, asi que Naoko, un poco mareada, decidió no insistir por la primera ruta que eligió. Además, si dañaba un neumático, quedarían atrapados allí. Nadesiko comenzó a toser y Naoko pensó en que Kenshin tuvo razón en apurarlas y echó un par de maldiciones por la terquedad de la vieja.

Nadie hablaba dentro del auto.

Sin perder tiempo, Naoko rápidamente retrocedió y guió el auto blanco por un camino sinuoso. No pudieron seguir por un árbol humeante atravesado. Al retroceder, especularon que se podía tratar de un pino al que llegó material incandescente, que ardió hasta caer. Nadie quería decirlo, pero se estaban asustando y todo estaba en penumbras a causa del humo.

Llegaron al pueblo tras 40 minutos de viaje en un recorrido de 15. Dejaron a los demás pasajeros en un albergue para damnificados y luego fueron al lugar donde Shinta los esperaba.

-Pensé que mi hijo las mandaría más temprano aquí. Es muy peligroso un incendio forestal, y él lo sabe.

Nadesiko no dijo nada, pero se notó un poco incómoda.

Shinta le alcanzó a dar unos consejos a Naoko sobre el regreso y le pasó varias mascarillas que se había conseguido para que llevara a los demás cuando ella insistió en volver. Kaoru estuvo tentada en subir al auto, pero permaneció en su sitio.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Al acercarse a la casa, Naoko notó a algunas personas y un par de carros bomba. Las personas estaban apagando con ramas, pequeños focos del incendio a orillas del camino. Recordó lo que dijo Kenshin sobre el material incandescente que flotaba y todo quedó claro para ella. Pero al doblar y divisar la casa de Nadesiko entendió el que Kenshin hubiera querido sacarlos de allí. El fuego estaba a varios metros tras la casa, sin embargo el huerto de la abuela ardía. Los vecinos estaban ayudando a controlar el fuego que iba llegando mientras los bomberos lanzaban agua donde era más fuerte para aplacarlo.

Todos se habían cubierto la nariz con camisas o trapos y luchaban contra las llamas. Al dar la vuelta el vehículo para estacionarlo, notó su sauce favorito comenzando a arder, y ya no le importó su campo de té o la casa o la camioneta. Sólo pensó en su árbol y en cómo salvarlo. Fue a encender su motor para lanzarle agua con la manguera, pero la electricidad ya había sido cortada y no tenía combustible.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Con una pala, Kenshin tiraba tierra a una llama que estaba al lado de la casa. Luego se dirigió a otra y otra. El calor era agobiante y sentía todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Pensó en su traje de bombero, que le protegía de las llamas. Acá le había caído una incandescencia en el brazo y le había dolido.

A su lado, Kojiro trabajaba a la par de él, sucio y cansado. Había tenido que mover los vehículos varios metros más allá con el fin de disponer de ellos en caso de escape. Así como iban las cosas, parece que tendrían que salir corriendo. En eso, Naoko se les unió un poco histérica, diciendo algo de un árbol. Pero ellos siguieron en lo suyo, porque el fuego se acercaba.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

-Es un incendio especialmente agresivo.- dijo Shinta a Kaoru, mientras escuchaban las noticias.- El problema es que hace mucho calor, y corre mucho viento. Además, en esta época los pastos que crecieron en primavera ya está secos y arden con facilidad, al igual que las copas de los árboles. Hay algunos que arden de tal manera que te aterraría pensar en plantar uno en el patio de tu casa.

Kaoru pensó en su humilde jazmín y su camelia que la esperaban en casa. No le parecía que

ardieran mucho y de pronto sintió nostalgia de ellas.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

El fuego llegó junto a ellos. Y lo hizo de un modo tan brutal en una ráfaga de viento, que de un momento a otro la casa de Nadesiko ardió completa. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de salir corriendo.

Advirtiendo que no había nada que hacer, Kenshin subió a su auto, Kojiro al furgón y Naoko a la camioneta transportando vecinos, bomberos y militares, hacia un caserón cercano para protegerlo.

Toda la noche fue un intentar contener el fuego y salvaron algunas casas y terrenos, pero a veces sólo pudieron escapar. Se podían hidratar gracias al agua que Kaoru puso en el furgón de Kojiro. Trabajaron codo a codo con los bomberos y cada vez se incluía más gente. Kenshin quedó a cargo de una cuadrilla y afortunadamente le hacían caso la gran mayoría. En un breve descanso, un joven se acercó a él para expresarle su admiración por ser un bombero de verdad.

-Yo trabajo en la capital.- dijo Kenshin tomando agua, junto a Kojiro.- Con todos los implementos de seguridad no es mucho lo que arriesgo. Pero nuestros compañeros que se especializan en incendios forestales son unos verdaderos héroes. Japón tiene poco bosque, por eso debemos cuidarlo.

-Yo quiero ser como ustedes.- expresó el joven con una sonrisa radiante tras su cara llena de hollín. Kenshin le sonrió y le aseguró que sería el mejor cuando pudiera ingresar a la academia.

-Pero mientras, no hagas nada loco ni arriesgado, ¿entiendes? Los bomberos no actuamos a tontas y a locas. No nos entrenan para eso. Primero ponemos atención a lo que está pasando.-

El joven corrió hacia sus amigos y Kenshin se preparó con Kojiro para seguir. Una vecina se acercó a Naoko, porque su anciano padre no quería dejar la casa. Naoko corrió a convencerlo y regresó al rato, fastidiada.

-La única forma de sacarlo es meterse entre varios y sacarlo en vilo. Ese viejo está medio loco...

El fuego se acercaba y los jóvenes de pueblo se metieron a la casa para sacar al anciano. Al verlos, Kenshin dejó a su cuadrilla y entró a la casa a inspeccionar, tras comentarle al Capitán lo que pensaba hacer. Escuchó las groserías que el anciano echaba a los jóvenes y suspiró ante su terquedad. Entonces vio salir una rata corriendo de la bodega hacia él.

El calor iba en aumento. El fuego los alcanzaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de la cuadrilla.

Un leve y molesto olor llegó hasta él y haciendo caso de su sexto sentido fue hacia la bodega. La rata traía algo que olía en las patas, posiblemente desde allí.

Se encontró con varios tambores de combustible.

Comenzó a sudar helado. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos al segundo piso.

-¡Salgan de aquí! ¡SALGAN AHORA DE AQUÍ!- Gritó a los jóvenes a quienes alcanzó en el dormitorio del anciano.- ¡ ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR!-

Los jóvenes salieron a toda prisa, dejando al anciano solo. Pero el chico que antes le expresara su admiración a Kenshin se quedó con el abuelo.

-Debemos sacarlo. Es nuestro deber.-

-La única vida que debes proteger en un caso como este es la tuya.- dijo Kenshin.

-Pero este hombre... -

-Es un estorbo. Vámonos!-

-No lo podemos dejar.-

-Créeme cuando te digo que esta gente así es un problema...

-No lo voy a dejar... quiero salvar vidas.- dijo el chico.

-En ese caso salva la tuya...

Kenshin se pasó una mano por la cara helada, y decidió no perder tiempo discutiendo. Trataron de tomar al hombre entre los dos, pero éste los golpeó.

-¡A mí nadie me va a sacar!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kenshin trató de tomarlo nuevamente, y sólo consiguió que el hombre le fracturara la nariz.

Enterado el Capitán del combustible y de Kenshin adentro con dos personas, dio la orden de proteger la casa todo lo que pudieran, hasta que salieran. Mientras, Kenshin intentaba reponerse al dolor y a la sangre que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Lo siguiente que vio cuando pudo erguirse fue al chico tirado en el piso, inconsciente.

-¡Maldito seas!- le gritó al viejo.- ¡Quémate con tu mierda de casa si tanto te gusta!-

El abuelo no dijo nada y volvió a su cama. Como pudo, Kenshin tomó al joven y lo alzó al momento de notar que el calor en el cuarto iba en aumento.

"Cincuenta grados... estaremos muertos si esto llega a los cincuenta grados"

Costó sacar al muchacho y Kenshin, exhausto, cayó con él a tierra cuando le flaquearon las rodillas. Kojiro se acercó a auxiliarlo y se espantó al ver su cara.

-Ese viejo está loco, el maldito está loco!- dijo muy cerca del shock.

El anciano entonces se asomó a la ventana de su segundo piso, vociferando que no quería morir y un grupo de hombres se arrojó a la casa para sacarlo.

-¡No entren ahí! - gritó Kenshin poniéndose de pie. Kojiro arrastró al joven inconsciente lo más lejos que pudo mientras Kenshin corría a la casa gritando.

-¡ESTÁ LOCO! ¡SALGAN!-

Kenshin al acercarse pudo notar que el fuego traía incandescencia. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y

desde ahí siguió gritando con más fuerza al notar que una extraña luminosidad se avivaba dentro de la bodega.

-¡SALGAN, MALDICIÓN, SALGAN!-

No se quiso quedar y dio la media vuelta para empezar a correr. Alcanzó a alejarse unos 30 metros cuando la onda expansiva lo mandó a volar.

Golpeó la cabeza en el suelo y aturdido se incorporó un poco. Distinguió figuras graciosas saliendo de la casa, envueltas en llama antes de caer. Sintió lágrimas de impotencia acudir a sus ojos antes de perder el sentido.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kaoru esperaba en el pasillo del hospital que la dejaran ver a Kenshin. Estaba muy tensa.

-La mujer de un bombero debe ser más valiente aún que el bombero. - observó Shinta a su lado.- Pero por sobretodo, tener sentido común.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Un bombero siempre se ve como alguien valiente y arrojado, y aunque hay mucho de cierto en eso, rara vez actúan a tontas y a locas. Sabemos muchas cosas que nos permiten predecir e interpretar el peligro y con eso podemos tomar decisiones... Si mi hijo ahora está herido, es que algo se salió de control y por algo es el único sobreviviente entre varios hombres. Ya nos enteraremos.

Un joven se acercó. Venía con la cabeza vendada y les preguntó si eran la familia del bombero. Luego les explicó que Kenshin le había salvado la vida.

Se inclinó frente a ellos a modo de respeto y les pidió permiso para entrar a agradecerle cuando el médico lo permitiera.

-Está bien, chico. Pero cuéntanos qué pasó.

El joven les habló del anciano terco y cómo los agredió. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando no pudo recordar nada más.

-No sé cómo salí, pero sé que él me sacó.

Los padres del muchacho llegaron a su lado a respaldarlo y en eso, el médico autorizó que vieran a Kenshin.

Su aspecto era terrible. La nariz rota y un magullón en la mejilla izquierda, donde azotó la cabeza al caer. El médico les habló de algunas contusiones menores y quemaduras superficiales. Fuera de eso estaba todo bien pero quedaría en observación.

Pero Kaoru no lo escuchaba, porque toda su atención estaba centrada en Kenshin y en sus adorables ojos.

En los días que siguieron, Kenshin y Hitoshi, el joven al que ayudó, fueron citados a declarar un par de veces para esclarecer los hechos sobre la muerte de cuatro civiles, un militar y un joven bombero en una explosión. Los familiares de ellos querían conocer los motivos y finalmente pudieron ir tranquilos, exculpando al cuerpo de bomberos en lo sucedido.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Para Nadesico, Kenshin era el culpable de que su casa estuviera reducida a cenizas. No escuchó a Naoko ni a Kojiro con respecto al modo en que una llamarada brutal la hizo arder. Para ella, todo se reducía a que Kenshin no la permitió quedar en su casa para defenderla.

Mientras, Kojiro trataba de convencer a Naoko de que se fuera con él.

-No puedo. Kojiro, no puedo dejar a la abuela sola. Menos ahora que no tiene casa y hay que construir una nueva. Además... aquí es mi hogar.

Kojiro entendió razones, pero le recomendó reunirse con él en Tokio, algún día. Naoko le sonrió.

-Recuerda que también puedes venir y quedarte aquí conmigo. Hay mucho campo, podemos hacernos una casita... -

La idea lo llenó de emoción, pero como un adulto cauto, no hizo comentario alguno.

Shinta se puso de acuerdo con Kojiro para irse todos juntos de regreso a la capital. Kojiro, que ahora veía con ojos diferentes y llenos de admiración a Kenshin, estaba feliz de llevarlos y pensaba que ni por todo el oro del mundo se acercaría a un incendio una vez más. Prefería dedicarse a vender su agua embotellada, que era una ocupación más sana.

Kaoru en cambio daba largos paseos por lo que alguna vez fue un verde campo. Kenshin la acompañaba y veían a las personas limpiar los escombros de sus casas para comenzar pronto a reconstruir.

-Sabemos que un cigarro provocó todo esto.- dijo Kenshin.- Y sabemos que un bus de turistas extranjeros se detuvo allí. Es una lástima pensar que gente de afuera, por un acto de inconsciencia destruya lo nuestro.

De día él se veía muy entero y compuesto, pero de noche, a veces despertaba sobresaltado. A ratos no lograba entender la locura del anciano que lo agredió a él y a Hitoshi, y que hizo que otros hombres corrieran a su rescate, menos podía creer que tal cosa le hubiera pasado a él. Una noche salió al patio y se vació un balde de agua helada encima. Shinta se dio cuenta y habló con Kojiro.

-Está estresado. Está muy estresado. Habíamos quedado de permanecer aquí mientras su suegra tuviera una nueva casa, pero yo lo veo mal. Mi hijo nunca antes había visto la muerte tan de cerca y puedo notar esa angustia, por eso nos iremos mañana. Creo que poner distancias con este sitio será lo mejor.

Kojiro pensó un poco.

-Comprendo. En tal caso partiremos mañana con ustedes y los llevaremos en el furgón, claro, si a Kenshin no le importa ir en el sector de carga.-

-Pero y su suegra?-

-No se preocupe por ella. Se acabará el mundo y ella seguirá en pie. No nos necesita. Viajaremos mañana al amanecer y nos podemos tomar un día más para pasar a alguna playa de camino.

-Excelente idea.-

Aunque despedirse de Naoko le costó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, Kojiro y Kaoru le agradecieron su hospitalidad junto a la abuela, mientras los vecinos comenzaban a poner el tejado a la nueva casa. Kojiro prometió regresar en un mes a ver cómo estaban y Kaoru forzó una sonrisa cuando la abuela empezó a culpar a Kenshin de sus desgracias. Se alegró de que él los esperara con su padre en el pueblo y no escuchara esas estupideces.

Shinta tomó el lugar del copiloto y Kenshin y Kaoru se armaron algo bastante cómodo en la parte de atrás. Se instalaron felices, rodeados de golosinas y cerca del mediodía llegaron a la primera playa que visitarían. Comieron en un restaurante y corrieron a la playa donde jugaron mucho rato.

Kenshin se veía raro con la nariz aún roja, y al menos el color morado que tuvo en los ojos y la mejilla había atenuado bastante. Sin embargo, ella no dejaba de pensar que era increíblemente guapo, que no podría cansarse de mirarlo.

Subieron al furgón para emprender la marcha y mientras Kojiro y Shinta discutían sobre un jugador ya retirado del béisbol, Kaoru observaba a Kenshin dormir sobre su falda. Estaba completamente relajado.

Lo acarició y pensó en Hitoshi. Cuando ella llegó al hospital a ver a Kenshin, se preguntó cómo podría vivir sabiéndolo en peligro todos los días. No podía dejar de pensar que él pudo haber muerto y ella sin despedirse ni decirle cuánto lo quería. Incluso pensó en pedirle que se dedicara a otra cosa, pero las palabras de Shinta la tranquilizaron y luego Hitoshi, que habló con ella.

-Ahora estoy más decidido que nunca a ser bombero, como el señor Himura. Él salvó mi vida, y la de mis amigos cuando los hizo salir de la casa. Él SIEMPRE estuvo consciente de la maldad del hombre al que tratamos de sacar, sin embargo no me dejó solo con él a pesar de mi insistencia. Él permaneció conmigo y me rescató... mi gratitud será eterna.

-¿Pero no te parece peligroso ser bombero?- dijo Kaoru. Hitoshi se encogió de hombros.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- respondió con sencillez.- Alguien tiene que sacar a las personas de los problemas.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y vio a Kaoru sobre él. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

-Podría pasar mi vida en este momento.

La joven sonrió.

-Yo también.

El furgón se detuvo y Kojiro y Shinta se bajaron raudos a los servicios higiénicos. Kaoru miró a Kenshin.

-¿No irás con ellos?-

Kenshin no perdió el tiempo. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y atrapó a la joven contra él. En pocos segundos puso tal intensidad a su beso que Kaoru se sintió mareada y perdida cuando la soltó.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Kojiro, que ahora veía con ojos diferentes y llenos de admiración a Kenshin, estaba feliz de llevarlos y pensaba que ni por todo el oro del mundo se acercaría a un incendio una vez más. Prefería dedicarse a vender su agua embotellada, que era una ocupación más sana. Pero de regreso en su casa, las cosas tampoco le resultaron fáciles.

Una noche soñaba con los hombres que salieron quemándose vivos de la explosión en la casa. Sus gritos aún podía escucharlos. Kaoru lo tuvo que despertar, asustada porque él pedía ayuda.

Nunca quiso contarle exactamente a Kaoru qué fue lo que él vio durante esos momentos en que Kenshin estaba inconsciente, y cuando alguna vez recordaron el tema con él, sólo comentó que era el que estaba más cerca y corrió para auxiliarlo. Pero para Kenshin no era necesario que le recordaran lo que había vivido y aunque cada uno quedó con sus pesadillas, no hablaron más de eso.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Fin Acto Once

Fuego

marzo 3, 2013

Notas de Autora.

Hola!

Se viene el final final y me dedicaré a otra cosa. Les agradezco enormemente el haber llegado hasta aquí y tenerme paciencia.

Les dejo un beso y nos leemos.

Blankiss.


	12. No tengas miedo a vivir

**No tengas miedo a vivir.**

**Acto doce.**

**No tengas miedo a vivir.**

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Era un fresco día de primavera cuando Kaoru le terminó de hacer el nudo de la corbata a su padre y dio un paso hacia atrás para contemplarlo. Se veía guapísimo con el frac.

El matrimonio con Naoko se hizo en una iglesia preciosa y Kaoru acompañó a su padre hasta el altar. Le deseó buena suerte y se sentó junto a Kenshin y Shinta en las bancas. Había poca gente y estaba bien, pues la fiesta durante la noche fue muy amena, sólo entre amigos.

Naoko reía y sonreía, sintiéndose dichosa y bailando entre los brazos de su amado. No podía creer su suerte, ¡una familia! Una hija como Kaoru era más de lo que ella alguna vez pudo haber soñado. Se instaló en el departamento de la familia Kamiya y se olvidó de su sauce y los campos de té que conocieron su dolor. Una vida nueva... una vida linda... una vida como la que siempre tuvo que haber tenido.

Aunque ya no era una jovencita, su cuerpo cobró vida cada noche con las caricias de Kojiro. Ahora, como esposa, su lugar era la casa. Kaoru pasaba gran parte de la mañana fuera porque estudiaba, y Kojiro llegaba al atardecer. Mantenía limpio y ordenado y su único contacto con la naturaleza era el jazmín y la camelia de Kaoru. Veía muchos doramas por la tele y preparaba exquisitos platos. Cuando llegó la época de vacaciones de Kaoru, fueron juntas al campo mientras Kojiro les daba alcance. Vivieron con la abuela Nadesico y admiraron su nueva casa. La abuela estaba fuerte y no había que preocuparse de ella. Regresó a la ciudad dichosa.

Un mediodía, Kenshin se apareció en la puerta.

-Hola, señora Naoko, Kaoru ha dejado una carpeta sobre su cama y necesita que yo se la lleve ahora. ¿Me la podría pasar?

Callada y ligeramente temblorosa, Naoko hizo caso. Kenshin la miró de reojo, un poco extrañado, sin embargo no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello.

La pasó a ver unos días después, al salir del trabajo. Y luego la semana que siguió. Un día que se reunió con Kaoru decidió indagar un poco.

-¿Naoko tiene problemas con el alcohol?.

-No. Ahora no. Los tenía, pero dejó de tomar para casarse con papá, y ha cumplido. Sólo bebe en la noche, con él luego del trabajo, apenas una copa.

-¿Estás segura?-

-¿A qué vienes con esto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kenshin no supo si contarle lo que suponía. Se decidió.

-Naoko bebe por las mañanas. He ido a visitarla temprano y la he visto. No sé en qué cantidad o qué toma, pero estoy seguro que lo hace. Sé que no debo meterme en los problemas de tu familia, pero pienso que tu padre y tú deben ver ese tema. Espero estar equivocado.

El alma de Kaoru se fue a sus pies cuando tras comentarle a su padre lo de Kenshin, se encontraron a Naoko completamente borracha a las once de la mañana. Kojiro no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo atinó a meter a su esposa bajo la ducha de agua helada. Naoko gritó, jadeó y suplicó; ya durante la tarde se sentaron a conversar los tres.

-Lo siento.- repitió cada vez que le preguntaron por qué lo hacía si ahora tenía todo lo que quería.

Kaoru le contó a Kenshin que su padre se iría a Fukuoka con Naoko unos días porque quizá ella extrañaba ese entorno. El bombero acarició el mentón de Kaoru con gentileza.

-Dile que no pierda su tiempo en eso, pequeña. Naoko no necesita aires de campo, necesita rehabilitarse. Conozco un centro muy bueno al que fue un amigo mío. Le vendrá muy bien.

-Sería cruel llevarla. Kenshin, Naoko ha sido una persona que ha sufrido mucho en su vida y por eso bebe. Sólo necesita que le demos amor y la queramos mucho para poder enfrentar...-

-No importa si la has pasado bien o mal, el alcohol te atrapa y no te suelta. He visto familias destruirse por eso. Padres tan borrachos que abusaron de sus propias hijas al no tener conciencia de sus actos, mujeres maduras que salieron ebrias a la calle y fueron violadas múltiples veces y ellas no se enteraron hasta que despertaron con la ropa desgarrada. He perdido la cuenta de jóvenes que he sacado de entre los fierros retorcidos de los autos que asisto con olor a alcohol. He rescatado cadáveres de niños que iban al lado de una persona con copas de más... Puedo asegurarte que muchas de esas personas tuvieron amor y más para realizar sus vidas y no les importó, y no porque fueran malas personas, si no porque estaban atrapadas bajo los efectos del alcohol. Por favor, piensa en mi consejo y busca la manera de que Naoko reciba ayuda especializada.

Kaoru conversó con su padre el tema y luego con Naoko. Al sentir que le estaba fallando a su nueva familia, Naoko se deprimió y aumentó su consumo de licor. Tomoe, que barría la calle, la vio pasar un día tambaleándose por la vereda. Con mucha gentileza la guió al interior de su florería y le sirvió un café mientras llegaba Kenshin.

-Disculpa que te haya llamado, pero Kaoru tiene apagado su celular y no tengo el número del señor Kamiya.

-Pierde cuidado. Y muchas gracias por llamar.-

Ya en casa, Naoko lloró y gimoteó diciendo que ella era una basura y que no merecía estar allí. Kenshin la contempló compasivamente mientras ella hablaba de que tenía que marcharse para dejar de ser una carga para su familia. Dialogar con Naoko en ese estado le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, asi que la dejó explayarse mientras Kojiro se reunía con ellos.

Kenshin se comprometió a buscar los datos del centro de rehabilitación de su amigo y Kojiro pensó que mientras, sería bueno que Naoko tuviera una ocupación para distraerse del hecho de estar sola todo el día en casa. Como la ayudante de Tomoe se había ido, Kenshin habló con ella y de buena gana la florista aceptó darle empleo.

Los días pasaron y la armonía volvió al hogar de los Kamiya. Naoko se veía muy contenta con eso de cuidar y vender flores y estaba todo bien. Kaoru se pasaba a la florería a buscarla o verla al terminar sus clases y conversaban las tres mujeres de diferentes cosas. Había vuelto a ser amiga de Tomoe y disfrutaba su compañía, como en los viejos tiempos. Por eso fue la primera en enterarse de que Tomoe y Kiyosato estaban pensando contraer matrimonio.

-Ha sido muy insistente, pero está bien, me siento a gusto en su compañía, realmente me gustaría intentarlo con él.-

-Debe ser lindo eso.- dijo Kaoru.

-Al principio no quería oír hablar del tema, pero pienso que haberlo hecho mal una vez, no implica que deba salir mal la segunda. Además, realmente me emociona mucho Akira, de verdad... oh, no sé qué digo. Estoy enamorada!- dijo Tomoe sonrojada.

Por la noche, gentilmente, Kojiro abrazaba a Naoko en su cama y la interrogaba amablemente sobre su día. Parecía mejorar, pero no duró mucho.

Fue que Tomoe se reportó enferma y Naoko quedó sola unos días a cargo. Pensó que una cerveza no estaría mal, pues se lo merecía por llevar tantos días de abstinencia. Como nadie pareció notarlo, siguió así unos días. Luego que Tomoe regresó a trabajar, Naoko aprovechaba los momentos que Tomoe salía a efectuar pagos o hacer compras y rápidamente perdió el control. Coincidió con la época en que por estudios, Kaoru no podía verla en la florería.

Kenshin pasó un día a saludar a Tomoe para felicitarla por su nueva boda, y desearle lo mejor. Por ahí apareció Akira y hablaron amigablemente de algunas cosas. Tomoe le había hablado bien de Kenshin y le contó que ella no quiso seguir el matrimonio, de modo que él no tenía problemas con el pelirrojo. Como Kenshin iba a ver a Kaoru, siguieron los tres el mismo rumbo. A Kenshin le extrañó que Naoko no estuviera con ellos.

-Se retiró temprano.

Pasando por un callejón a media cuadra, escucharon unos gemidos. Kenshin notó algo raro y se internó en el lugar. Akira indicó a Tomoe que llamara a la policía y siguió a Kenshin.

Kenshin no notó de inmediato a Naoko. Sólo vio a un tipo que estaba teniendo sexo con ella que al parecer, apenas estaba consciente. Afortunadamente, una patrulla pasaba cerca y Tomoe les hizo señas. Aprehendieron al violador y sus amigos que andaban cerca. Naoko fue al hospital a constatar lesiones y vaya que las tenía.

Kojiro palideció notoriamente ante el parte médico.

-Hay indicios de que ha sido violentada sexualmente con anterioridad. Fue bastante golpeada, los indicios de ahora indican que fue una violación y ya tenemos las muestras para peritajes. Pero también debo decirles que tiene un alto grado de alcohol en la sangre. Sugiero que si no está en alguna terapia para dejar de beber, la tome apenas salga de este hospital. No me extrañaría que estos sujetos la hayan notado ebria y eso los haya decidido a actuar. Les indicaré una fecha para que la señora se realice un test de Elisa.

Unos días después, en casa, Naoko se sentía incapaz de mirar a la cara a su familia.

Kaoru trataba de hacerle llevadera la vida, pero Kojiro, ampliamente superado, apenas la miraba.

-Te vas a rehabilitar.- dijo Kaoru una noche.- No podemos seguir así.

-Entiendo que por mi comportamiento ya no me quieran.- dijo Naoko cabizbaja.

-No se trata de eso. Te queremos, por eso irás a un centro. No quiero verte nunca más en una camilla de hospital recuperándote de lesiones que pudiste haber evitado de andar sobria por la calle.

-Lo siento.-

-Kenshin me ha facilitado algunos folletos, de modo que los estudiaremos con mi padre y luego contigo. Naoko, entiende, por favor, que te amamos y no queremos ver que te sigues haciendo daño.

-Llevo muchos años así. Tantos que perdí la cuenta. No sé si sea capaz de dejarlo del todo.

-Debemos intentarlo, al menos.- dijo Kaoru, y se fue con sus folletos al cuarto de su padre.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

-Lo primero es que la señora reconozca que tiene un problema y quiera dejarlo voluntariamente. Hasta el momento lo que he visto es una mujer culposa que se siente basura, sin embargo no ve eso como un producto de su alcoholismo, sino de su forma de ser. Ella realmente no cree que sea necesario llegar a esta instancia.- Dijo un joven doctor que se disculpó por ser tan directo con ellos.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron.

-¿No la puede recibir?-

-Puedo. Pero sería perder el tiempo. La persona debe estar consciente de que quiere vivir ese proceso porque del otro lado la espera algo mejor. Trátenla con amor y comprensión y vean si pueden ayudarla a querer entrar al proceso de rehabilitación. Los estaremos esperando.

A pesar de la amabilidad del director, Kaoru salió abatida. Kenshin la animó llevándola a comer helados.

-Después de todo, con esto de Naoko, apenas te he visto. Nos vendría bien una tarde para nosotros.-

A Kaoru le encantó la idea y durante su paseo conversaron de las cosas que sentían cuando se conocieron, como el sentimiento de culpa con el que cargaron. Recordaron la fiesta de graduación y lo bella que se veía Kaoru esa noche, o del paseo con las amigas, cuando Makoto se insinuó tan abiertamente a Kenshin. En la actualidad, la chica apenas lo miraba y respetaba como el novio de su amiga.

Recordaron el día en que Kenshin le pidió formalmente que sea su novia, obsequiándole un fino anillo de diseño delicado.

-No podía creerlo.- le dijo Kaoru, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, sentados en una banca.- Nunca me esperé que el anillo viniera en el collar de la gatita que me regalaste.

-Lo que yo no me esperé es que fueras alérgica a los gatos.

Kaoru rió.

-Tomoe adoró a la minina. Ella la cuida en su casa y yo a veces puedo acariciarla. Y estornudo.

Kenshin sonrió.

-De todos modos quería regalarte algo tierno.

-Tú eres todo lo tierno que necesito. Además, eres un bombero. !Todas las chicas sueñan con un bombero!

-Yo no bailo.- comentó Kenshin, y por el sonrojo de Kaoru, supo que había entendido el comentario.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Era difícil no encariñarse con Naoko. Siguió trabajando para Tomoe, e hicieron un pacto de no beber alcohol durante la jornada. Claro que llegando a casa, Naoko empezaba a beber.

A veces tomaba poco, otros días no lo hacía. Otras veces bebía en exceso y fue un día de Noviembre que Kenshin pasó a verla.

Ese día había sido especialmente caótico para él. Estaba agotado y lo único que quería era ver a Kaoru, para que ella lo acariciara y la dijera que todo estaba bien, porque él sólo creería eso de los labios de ella. Ver niños morir siempre lo ponía mal.

El problema fue que Kaoru no estaba en casa cuando llegó y en cambio Naoko estaba muy pasada.

Insistente, lo invitó a pasar. Dijo que Kaoru se enfadaría si sabía que él había estado allí y no la había esperado.

Estaba muy contenta y Kenshin decidió irse, pero recibió una llamada a su celular. Al tomar el aparato, Naoko se lo arrebató y contestó.

-Regresa, Kaoru... tu Keensshin está aquí en gasa... casa... jiji...-

En ese momento regresó el señor Kamiya. Suspirando, le pidió una disculpa a Kenshin por lo que pasaba y el teléfono volvió a sonar. Pero Naoko lo tenía entre su ropa. En un movimiento torpe, Kojiro lo recuperó, pero de un manotazo fue a parar al fondo de la olla con la sopa hirviendo.

Superado, Kenshin gimió y se hundió en el sofá. Apenas escuchaba las avergonzadas disculpas que le daba Kojiro.

-Esto no puede empeorar.- se dijo.

Decidió esperar a Kaoru unos minutos más y se quedó dormido mientras Kojiro metía a Naoko bajo el agua. Entonces sonó el teléfono de la casa, sacándolo del sueño. Contestó. Era Kaoru.

-¿Kenshin? ¿Pero qué haces allí?-

-¿Ehh?... pues pasé a verte... ¿pasa algo?-

-Vete al Hospital de Tokio, voy con tu padre en la ambulancia. Ay, Kenshin, le dio otro infarto... me llamó a mi teléfono antes de desplomarse...

Kojiro se asomó a preguntar quien llamaba cuando encontró a Kenshin poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¿Pasa algo, hijo?

Pero Kenshin estaba controlándose a penas.

-Mi padre está grave... ¡llamó a Kaoru porque no pude contestar mi teléfono! ¡Él siempre me llama a mí cuando se siente mal y hoy no contesté cuando me necesitó!

Salió dando un portazo tal que hizo remecer el bloque de departamentos. Kojiro no pudo decir nada.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Cuando Naoko despertó, Kojiro estaba sentado, dándole la espalda, en la cama.

Con los hombros caídos, Kojiro se miraba las manos con una copa de sake entre ellas.

-¿Querido?

La reacción fue automática. Kojiro se levantó, giró y lanzó la pequeña copa a la pared. Se rompió en varios pedazos.

Naoko se encogió.

-¡No sé cómo voy a mirar a Kenshin a la cara si algo le llega a pasar a su padre...!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me extraña que no te acuerdes. Estabas borracha!

Naoko lo miró, contrariada.

-Te doy todo y más de lo que una mujer quisiera y así y todo no es suficiente. Me aburrí de pelear contigo por el tema del alcohol. Yo me casé para vivir una vida contigo, porque vi cualidades en tí que conforme pasa el tiempo, más me cuesta ver...-

-Kojiro, lo siento... he tenido una vida difícil...-

-¿Y yo? ¿Acaso yo no? ¿Crees que no me sentí una mierda cuando me vendieron mis padres, cuando sentí rencor? Creí tocar el cielo con mi primer matrimonio pero no alcancé a disfrutarla mucho tiempo y la perdí! Y tuve que criar a Kaoru sólo y por Dios que me costó trabajo y lágrimas y en todo ese tiempo no tuve espacio para salir a emborracharme, porque mi hija me necesitaba sobrio las 24 horas del día. Sólo he bebido durante las noches, una o dos copas y nada más. No sé si mi vida ha sido más difícil que la tuya, pero la viví, fue mía, sentí los desvelos cuando mi hija enfermó y el cansancio cuando tuve que ir a trabajar al día siguiente y cuando un chico le rompió el corazón y tuve que consolarla sintiendo su dolor como mío y nunca, nunca se me ocurrió que yo debería hacer algo para evadirlo. Hace unos meses mi hija universitaria obtuvo la máxima calificación y nos invitó a celebrarlo con ella y ¡tú te lo perdiste porque no pude despertarte para que asistieras!

-Pero Kojiro... lo siento... -

-¡Es que no me sirve que lo sientas! Tú dices "lo siento" como si esa palabra hiciera que todo se deshiciera y se reescribiera en mis recuerdos y no funciona así, porque yo me casé contigo para vivir, ¡VIVIR! y no lo estás haciendo. Te tomas tu sake o tu cerveza o tu ron o lo que sea que consigas y dices "lo siento" y eso no me sirve. Y no le sirve a Kaoru. Ella te adora. Mi hija, lo más sagrado que tengo, te adora y aboga por tí cada vez que le digo que te internemos a la fuerza.

Naoko se levantó pesadamente.

-Comprendo. Lo mejor es que me vaya, entonces. No soy capaz...

-No estoy hablando de eso. ¿Ves? Simplemente te convences de que no puedes o no debes y te rehúsas a hacer tu parte. Pensé que eras más valiente. Qué desilusión más grande. Esperaba que me dijeras que querías cambiar.

Kojiro se movió hacia la puerta, entonces vio a Kaoru plantada allí.

-No quería escuchar, pero te venía a contar lo que había pasado, papá.-

-Está bien. Somos una familia. Esto también te incumbe.

Naoko tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Kaoru sintió ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no pudo. Pasó saliva con dificultad y se dirigió a Kojiro.

-Vine a cambiarme ropa porque hace frío. El señor Himura está muy grave aunque ya pasó lo peor.

-¿Y Kenshin?

-Pasó a su casa a cambiarse. Está muy... muy dolido. Yo, papá, yo quiero acompañarlo.

-Está bien, hija. No te preocupes. Los iré a dejar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Además, quiero saber cómo está mi amigo.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Amanecía cuando Naoko se fue. Se llevó lo puesto. No le importó el frío ni la llovizna. Tampoco le importó lo que pudieran pensar Kaoru, Kojiro y Kenshin. Regresó a Fukuoka, a sentarse bajo su sauce.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Shinta fue sometido a un par de operaciones y su recuperación fue más bien lenta, pero pudo regresar a casa para navidad. Kenshin lo recibió con la sorpresa de que tenían un nuevo departamento, en el primer piso del bloque donde vivía Kaoru, su padre y Tomoe.

-Me aseguraré de que nunca más estés solo si vuelves a enfermar.

Shinta no pudo quejarse. Kaoru le había contado lo difícil que fue para los paramédicos sacarlo de su casa, ya que la camilla no cabía en el ascensor y costaba mucho hacerla girar en la escalera.

Sobre Naoko, nadie quería hablar. Para Kenshin no había persona más importante que su padre y que ella no le haya avisado lo que pasaba lo ponía mal. Y que haya impedido la comunicación también.

-Tenías tu celular apagado, pensé que seguías en el trabajo y le avisé a la señora Kamiya que te avisara que no me sentía bien y que me trajeras algo para el estómago. Como hacía frío, me dolía mucho la rodilla para salir a andar.- le dijo Shinta.- Cuando empezó el dolor del pecho, te llamé varias veces, incluso alguien me contestó y dijo cosas... que no entendí. Por eso llamé a Kaoru.

-Yo estaba llegando de la universidad y corrí a verlo. Yo llamé a urgencias y traté de reanimarlo.

Sobre Kojiro, no hablaba de ella, pero Kaoru reconocía en él una tristeza muy honda. Cuando habló con Shinta del tema, le confesó que se sentía profundamente desilusionado.

-Se acobardó. Prefirió escapar y no enfrentar el hecho de que ella está mal y su vicio nos afecta. Una vez metió gente a la casa. Suerte que Kaoru no había llegado aún, porque había un tipo en su dormitorio hurgando en su ropa íntima.

-¿Pero la quieres todavía?

-No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Y si la vas a buscar?

Kojiro suspiró y movió la cabeza.

-Ya lo hice. La traje y me casé con ella y fui muy feliz estos años. Ya no más, amigo. Es ella la que tiene que dar el paso que sigue.-

Un día, Kenshin organizó un almuerzo con carne asada en su departamento. Kojiro y Kaoru asistieron de buena gana y bromearon sobre algunas cosas.

-A mí me parece fenómeno vivir aquí.- dijo Shinta masticando unas verduras.- La calle es tranquila, veo la gente pasar. Además, me volvió a llamar mi socio prevencionista de riesgos para que le de una mano con algunos temas. Soy afortunado. Incluso Tomoe se preocupa por mi.

-Al final terminamos todos viviendo juntos.- repuso Kaoru.

-Pues espero que cuando yo tenga problemas de desplazamiento se desocupe el cuarto al lado del de mi amigo Shinta para ocuparlo.-

-En ese caso, mejor se va a vivir con él.- dijo Kenshin.- Entonces, yo me quedo arriba con Kaoru.-

-Olvida eso, muchacho.- repuso Kojiro aparentando ser severo.- A mí esas cosas no me gustan. ¿Quieres vivir con mi hija? Papeles, pues. Papeles y anillo.

Repentinamente emocionado, Kenshin miró a la joven con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Y si...?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, pero Kojiro supo que el tiempo junto a Kaoru se le estaba terminando.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Naoko estaba reparando su vieja camioneta cuando Kaoru, con una mochila tras ella, se apareció de repente. La saludó apenas.

-Me caso el próximo año y quiero que estés con mi padre en la boda. Él te ama y te extraña mucho.-

La mujer tomó sus herramientas y cerró la capota. Se dirigió a la casa.

-Kaoru, yo no sirvo como mujer de familia. Lo mejor es que me quede acá.

-¿Tan difícil es dejar de beber? Siempre pensé que era más difícil salir de la cama para ir a la escuela. Mi padre tenía mucho trabajo levantándome, pero consiguió que yo entendiera que era por algo mejor. Este año egreso de mi carrera...

-No puedo dejar de beber. Lo he intentado, Kaoru. Por eso creo que Kojiro debería olvidarme.

-Pobre papá... años solo y cuando por fin se decide a elegir, lo hace mal. Tienes razón, Naoko... tal vez tú no eres la persona que creíamos.

Kaoru iba a agregar algo más, cuando Naoko cayó a tierra, en un desmayo. Kenshin, que venía adando más atrás, ayudó a meter la mujer a la casa.

Nadesico ya había perdonado a Kenshin por creer que él era culpable de que se quemara su casa en en gran incendio de años atrás, y no puso mala cara cuando él entró con Naoko en brazos. Le dieron a oler colonia y la recuperaron un rato después. Nadesico les comentó que no era el primer desmayo que tenía.

-A veces pienso que está embarazada...- dijo la abuela con esperanza. Pero Kaoru, que sabía que eso era imposible, se asustó con el comentario.- Tiene náuseas...

El lunes, Kenshin arrastró a Naoko al médico, pues tenía la fuerza física para cargarla si era necesario. Para el médico no pasaron desapercibidos algunos signos físicos y ordenó algunos exámenes. Si bien el viaje de Kaoru estaba planeado para durar una semana, tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo hasta que pudieron confirmar la cirrosis.

-Señora, voy a ser claro. Tiene que dejar de beber AHORA. ¿Entiende? Si no lo hace, su vida no se extenderá más allá de unos cuantos años. Cuatro o cinco, tal vez. Si usted pierde el hígado por alcoholismo, en ninguna parte va a ser candidata para trasplante de ese órgano. Hágase un favor y entre a un programa de rehabilitación. Aún está a tiempo.-

Regresaron a casa cabizbajos y Naoko sin pensarlo se dirigió a la despensa a servirse algo. Kaoru se puso histérica.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre ponerte a tomar ahora! ¡En qué estás pensando!-

-¿Y qué más da? Pronto me voy a morir.

-¡Pero cómo! Mi papá te ama, hizo un paraíso para tí en nuestra casa. ¿Acaso piensas que algún día encontrarás a alguien como él? !Eres estúpida y te odio, porque si te pasa algo él sufrirá mucho y no te importa!

Kenshin sacó a Kaoru de la habitación, porque ella lloraba y gritaba fuera de si. Naoko la observaba y pronto se puso a tomar. Media hora después, Kaoru entró a la cocina, más calmada y acompañó a Naoko, bebiendo a la par con ella, o al menos eso simuló.

Cuando la mujer despertó, iban a medio camino con rumbo a Tokio, en su vieja camioneta. Kenshin, al volante, rogaba para que no quedaran tirados y a su lado iban Kaoru y Nadesico cerrando el paso a la puerta.

-Te vas a internar a la buena o a la mala.- dijo Kaoru.- Asi tenga que sobornar al doctor, pero esto se termina.-

La verdad es que Kojiro no supo qué pensar cuando vio a Naoko en su casa. Lo primero, claro, fue abrazarla y darle la bienvenida con un afecto y ternura que hizo que los demás prefirieran salir y dejarle su espacio. Pero más tarde, cuando supo de la cirrosis, su rostro cambió.

-De eso murió mi padre... - comentó sombrío, y Kaoru no tuvo que explicarle nada más.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tomoe y Akira se casaron un día de Mayo. Kenshin y Kaoru había fijado su fecha para el año siguiente, con el fin de que la joven pudiera acabar de estudiar. Bailaron felices al son de la música y Kaoru no podía esperar a que sea el turno de ella. Kenshin tampoco.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche. Eres la dama de honor más guapa que he visto.

Kaoru sonrió y miró de reojo a su padre, que se entretenía bailando con la mamá de Tomoe. Tras una reprimenda de varios días, Naoko accedió solita a ir al centro de rehabilitación y allí estaba internada.

O eso pensaron.

Unos días después, les informaron que Naoko se había marchado del lugar. Kojiro, que recibió el llamado, se encerró en su cuarto tres días, en los cuales no fue al trabajo y sólo se oían sus sollozos. Kaoru y Nadesico ya no sabían qué hacer para sacarlo de ahí y darle algo de comer y en su desesperación, le pidieron al señor Shinta que hiciera algo.

El padre de Kenshin subió la escalera con dificultad y tras un breve diálogo, pudo entrar a la habitación. No alcanzó a estar cinco minutos.

Cojeando, apoyado en su bastón, pidió a Kaoru té caliente y algo para comer. La joven no esperó a que se lo repitieran y en eso llegó Kenshin, que la abrazó apenas Shinta entró al cuarto con la comida.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Tu papá es muy fuerte y estará bien. Seguramente necesitaba un tiempo para desahogarse de las cosas que le pasan. Yo no sé qué haría si tú no quisieras vivir conmigo.

-Le dije que iría a buscar a Naoko y me dijo que la deje ir. Que ella ya tomó su opción.-

Cuando Shinta volvió a salir, tras él venía Kojiro. Kaoru saltó a sus brazos llorando y agradeciendo verlo bien. Kojiro le pidió una disculpa. Y que en lo que a él respectaba, nunca más la haría llorar.

-Naoko eligió morir.- comunicó a Kaoru. Y no hablaron más de ella.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

-Asi que te casas.-

-Si, señor.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Saito.- Pues no hay problema que uses tu traje de gala para tu matrimonio. En realidad, eres un gran miembro de nuestro equipo, nosotros somos los honrados con tal decisión.

Kenshin sonrió.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Naoko se había ido y Kaoru había egresado finalmente como Profesora de Educación Física para niños. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

-Vamos a poner un escuadrón que te hará un saludo al salir de la iglesia y un par de carros bombas con el fin de que pongan un poco de ruido. Supongo que estoy invitado.

-Desde luego, señor. Aquí mismo traigo la invitación.

-Pues bien, mis mejores deseos de prosperidad y que tengas una buena familia. Te daremos tres semanas para la luna de miel, después de eso te quiero aquí listo para trabajar duro.

Kenshin sonrió... tres semanas se le harían poco.

Habían acordado con Kaoru no tener relaciones sexuales hasta el día del matrimonio. No sabía si ella había tenido problemas con eso, pero él se dio tantas duchas de agua fría como su salud se lo permitió. Afortunadamente tenía experiencia previa, y se pasó varias noches pensando en el repertorio que le iba a brindar en su noche de bodas. Estaba seguro de que esa noche sería LA noche. Claro que debía ir con cuidado, después de todo no podía asustarla. Quería que fuera para ella una verdadera noche para recordar.

Finalmente llegó el gran día. Shinta no quiso usar su gala para no opacar a su hijo, y Kaoru, que no tenía idea de nada, no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa cuando salió de la iglesia y vio a los amigos de Kenshin mostrándole sus respetos, mientras las sirenas de los carros bomba se hacían oír.

-No lo puedo creer. Papá... - murmuró, encontrando a Kojiro emocionado al lado de ella.

-Elegiste a un bombero. ¿Qué esperabas? Son todos unos bulliciosos.-

Al mirar con más atención, Kaoru notó que uno de los carros venía adornado. ¿Acaso iban a pasear en él? Los invitados jóvenes a la ceremonia de inmediato instalaron latas en el parachoque del carro y luego de las fotos de rigor, Kaoru se levantó un poco el vestido para escalar al vehículo. Dieron un paseo por la ciudad antes de llegar a la fiesta.

Emocionada, dedicó un pensamiento a Naoko. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerla allí ese día, pero no fue posible.

Ya en la fiesta, los novios abrieron el banquete con algunas palabras. Kaoru dijo que ese era el día más feliz de su vida y que se alegraba mucho de haber encontrado en Kenshin al hombre de su vida. Kenshin entonces tomó la palabra.

-Durante estos años de conocernos, he temido. He temido que la niña que conocí creciera y prefiriera otro tipo de hombre. Temí que la niña se asustara de mi profesión. No es fácil para una mujer aceptar el riesgo. Temí que la niña cambiara al crecer. Pero Kaoru ha madurado en estos años y me ha permitido ver de cerca la excelente mujer que es, lo valiente que puede llegar a ser, el profundo amor que puede transmitir a los suyos... y todo eso que he visto lo he amado y lo he querido tener y ahora por fin formaré un hogar con todos esos sentimientos que ella expresa... y la amo. Señor Kamiya, estoy verdaderamente comprometido con hacer feliz a su hija, porque nada me haría más feliz que verla sonreír.

-Yo me siento muy orgulloso de que desde hoy seas mi pariente, aunque hace tiempo que te veo como un hijo más. Yo también me sentí preocupado.- dijo Kojiro.- por pensar que eras mayor para mi hija, por pensar que al principio, no fuiste tal vez el candidato que hubiera elegido como padre. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado y sé que mi mayor tesoro está a salvo... ni más ni menos que con un bombero!

Las personas aplaudieron y siguió el turno de Shinta.

-No han sido años fáciles para mi. Estuve muy enfermo y temí por mi vida. Sin embargo, de pronto aparece mi hijo con una niña preciosa que me hizo sentir la esperanza de que mi hijo conocería el cariño sincero de una mujer. Ella nos ha demostrado ser una persona muy solidaria, estuve muy feliz de que sea mi nuera. Además, yo siempre supe que los aretes de plata eran para ella.

Todos aplaudieron y Kaoru se tocó las joyas que traía y que Shinta le obsequió no más conocerla.

Todos tenían una palabra amable y buenos deseos para ellos. Tomoe y Akira les desearon lo mejor del mundo. La abuela Nadesiko también quiso dar su opinión.

-Yo conocí al señor Himura poco antes del gran incendio. Creo que ustedes que viven aquí en la ciudad se pueden sentir seguros porque él los está cuidando durante el día. Creo que es un gran hombre, capaz de hacer feliz, de proteger y de cuidar a mi nieta. Realmente lo pienso. Es un hombre que no tiene miedo a vivir y hace lo necesario para seguir adelante, tal cual mi querido yerno, Kojiro. Son hombres admirables... qué feliz me siento por mi nieta.

Más tarde, cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo Kaoru decidió ir al baño. Kenshin la atrapó en el camino.

-Pronto escaparemos.

La joven sonrió y siguió. Se encontró a su padre cuando salía del baño un poco pálido.

Una mirada de él le bastó saber que algo estaba mal, pero él le aseguró que estaba todo bien, que no se preocupara y que él la cubriría para que escapara con Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió confiada y siguió adelante con sus planes.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Mientras Kenshin hacía probar a Kaoru los placeres del matrimonio, Kojiro no perdió el tiempo y tomó un tren y luego otro y otro hasta llegar a Fukuoka. De ahí al hospital, donde Naoko se encontraba internada.

Fue solo, vestido de frac. Cuando Naoko abrió los ojos por la mañana, se encontró con el hombre más cansado y más guapo que había visto jamás. Kojiro se acercó a ella.

-Encontraron mi nombre en tu anillo de casada. Me avisaron durante el matrimonio de Kaoru.-

-¿E-ella?-

-No podía arruinar el día más feliz de mi hija. No lo sabe ¿Qué te pasó?-

-No lo sé muy bien. No estoy segura. Quizá sólo fue lo de siempre. Me caí por ahí, me dormí y alguien se aprovechó.

-Te golpearon mucho.

-No lo sé. No lo sentí. No lo siento. ¿Por qué viniste? Te dejé.

-Porque como te dije una vez, yo asumo las cosas que me tocan. Y tú sigues siendo mi esposa. Tuviste problemas y alguien me contactó para hacerme cargo.-

-No quiero regresar a tu casa.

Kojiro pasó saliva.

-Lo sé. Hace tiempo te dije adiós y sé que no puedo esperar nada de tí. Sólo quería decirte que la autocompasión no sirve de nada porque no te permite avanzar. Yo tampoco quiero sentirla. No sé si alguna vez me vuelva a enamorar, pero sé que si sucede, iré por ese sentimiento.

-Yo te amo. Eres lo mejor que ha podido pasar por mi vida.- dijo Naoko.- Nunca te lo dije, pero es lo que siento.-

Ante lo inesperado de la confesión, Kojiro se desarmó. Una lágrima se asomó y cayó luego. Y así otras que siguieron. Le tomó una mano.

-Entonces por qué, ¿por qué nos haces esto? Kaoru tuvo hasta el último momento la esperanza de que aparecieras a celebrar con ella. Y yo no he dejado de hacerlo, aún cuando me prometí no hablar de ti. Naoko... ¿por qué te es tan difícil aceptar nuestro cariño? No te hemos pedido nada descabellado, sólo dejar de beber como lo haces. Es algo que más allá de si nos moleste o no, es por tu salud.-

El médico entró al cuarto, tras ser informado de que el señor Kamiya se encontraba allí.

-La señora ingresó de urgencia el día jueves a las 18:30 horas, con severos traumatismos, hemorragias por cortadura, fisuras anales y vaginales coincidentes con violaciones reiteradas, compromiso de conciencia y un alto grado de alcohol en la sangre. La hemos estabilizado y hecho algunos exámenes. La señora presenta cirrosis hepática en un grado medio, de modo que estamos administrando un medicamento que ayudará a desintoxicar su cuerpo del alcohol. La situación no es grave aún, pero sí delicada. Para empezar, la señora no debe nunca más beber alcohol y seguir estrictamente una dieta que le daremos, además de que debe asistir a los controles que le haremos. De eso depende su vida. Señora, si usted pierde su hígado, no será candidata a trasplante. Por otro lado tiene infección urinaria y debe seguir un tratamiento. Su presión arterial está pésima y está malnutrida.

El médico siguió hablando y la mirada de Kojiro se vaciaba más y más de ese brillo de esperanza de llevarse a Naoko a casa.

Naoko lo observó tras la salida de médico. La enfermera administró algunos calmantes aptos para su condición de cirrosis a la vía y se fue, dejando a Kojiro solo.

Pasaron varios días antes de que ella estabilizara al punto de que le dieran el alta y siempre que miró a su lado, Kojiro estaba ahí. No sabía donde dormía o comía, pero un día apareció con ropa nueva. Seguramente la había comprado.

-Llévame a Tokio, contigo.- dijo la mañana que salió del hospital.-Y déjame en un lugar en el que me pueda mejorar.

Kojiro hizo caso pero no se quiso dar esperanzas. Sin embargo se permitió vivir unos días con ella en su casa, aprovechando la ausencia de su hija. Fue como volver a ser joven con su querida esposa. Era tan graciosa, tan amable... Naoko le dijo que ahora sabía por qué quería luchar y que ya no tenía miedo a vivir. Por eso se fue al centro donde la aceptaron de inmediato.

Kojiro le dio un beso y la abrazó sin querer soltarla. Sería la última vez que la viera.

Kaoru nunca supo de este encuentro, si acaso muchos años más tarde, cuando su padre era ya un anciano y le contó. Kojiro quería darle la sorpresa un día de encontrarse a Naoko rehabilitada y por otra parte, le prohibió a Shinta hablar cuando las cosas no resultaron. Pero lo cierto es que Naoko no pudo estar lejos de la bebida mucho tiempo y esta vez, antes de salir a andar por ahí, se quitó el anillo de casada y falleció una noche, tres años después, de una falla hepática que nunca intentó cuidar.

El día que le avisaron a Kojiro, suspiró de alivio. Él ya sabía que eso sucedería, y cada noche se acostó con la incertidumbre de recibir esa llamada. Por otra parte, los tres días que se encerró en su cuarto, fueron para llorar lo que él sabía sucedería.

Acompañó a Naoko en su funeral hasta el crematorio. Kaoru y Kenshin, ya con un hijo, lo acompañaron. Shinta como siempre le brindó su apoyo.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Tal como un día Kenshin anticipó medio en broma, fue como pasaron las cosas. Kojiro se mudó a vivir con Shinta y Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron el departamento de arriba. Un día Tomoe se mudó a un lugar más amplio, y aunque Kaoru la echó en falta, pronto apareció un matrimonio joven a arrendar el lugar, que traían un hijo pequeño. De algún modo, Kaoru supo que ella y Misao serían amigas y así mismo sus hijos. Aoshi, el esposo de Misao, resultó ser compañero de labores de Kenshin, en el mismo turno.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

-¿Entonces, lo hacemos?

Shinta miraba expectante a Kojiro.

-Vamos los niños estarán bien. No pasa nada. Todavía no estoy tan viejo y tú no has cumplido los cincuenta, aprovechemos la energía que queda en nuestros cuerpos y si alcanzamos, ligamos a alguna veterana.

-Está bien.- dijo Kamiya.- Ya es tiempo de hacer algo mejor que repartir agua y jugar dominó contigo por la noche.

Kojiro renunció a su trabajo y Shinta también.

Habían estado jugando a las apuestas cada semana y de pronto sacaron el premio mayor. Era más dinero del que podían gastar entre los dos incluyendo a sus hijos y nietos. Les pareció genial despilfarrarlo.

Ninguno de los dos se quiso despedir en persona de Kenshin y Kaoru, así que les dejaron una carta y un maletín a reventar con dinero y se marcharon de madrugada.

"Nos vamos a buscar el mejor lugar para ver amanecer y anochecer. Vamos en busca de mujeres... vamos en busca de placer. Vamos en busca de las personas que somos cuando no somos padres.

Nos vamos a vivir.

Los estaremos llamando. Los amamos profundamente.

Shinta y Kojiro."

Lo siguiente que supieron de ellos fue cuando llegó una mega computadora portatil con una cámara integrada, y así pudieron ver a sus padres en sus andanzas, que fueron muchas y muy entretenidas. Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru y a su hijo, sin una pizca de envidia, pensando que por lejos, él estaba mejor que ese par de locos.

Su vida no podía ser mejor.

Cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc cc Cc

Fin acto doce

No tengas miedo a vivir.

Abril 24, 2013.

Notas de autora.

Hum... no puse "final" porque si dejo esto como final, ustedes me fusilan, pero si, es como un final para parte de los personajes.

Normalmente, lo entretenido de una historia es el conflicto que impide que el romance de los personajes prospere, y claro, los conflictos terminaron cuando Kojiro empieza a ver con buenos ojos a Kenshin en el capítulo anterior. No sabía qué podía contar y me acordé de Naoko y aunque ha quedado un poco trágico, me ha gustado el capi que hace un rápido repaso por los años.

Para esta alcohólica en particular me basé en alguien que conozco, que actualmente es anciana sin rehabilitar y un amor de persona. Los hechos sobre abusos podemos decir que se basan en la realidad. Si bien al final Naoko muere sola, creo que se entiende que es por su propia decisión, no se atrevió a hacer el cambio necesario para estar con un atractivo hombre de 40 años, qué es más o menos la edad de Kojiro.

El próximo capítulo será el final final final, y me gustaría relatar quizá estos mismos hechos, pero desde la perspectiva de pareja de Kenshin y Kaoru. Aquí hay conflicto de más.

Quiero pedir disculpas a quienes estudian medicina, yo no entiendo mucho de esos temas, pero me esforcé. Si hay algún error, lo lamento y espero me ayuden a notarlos.

Un cariño a todas ustedes.

Blankaoru.


End file.
